SSKT 2
by Deku -Hisui no Ken- Midoriya
Summary: After the events of "Black, White, and Orange", the criminal mastermind Roman Torchwick has escaped! But it's not over yet when a familiar enemy from Mobius starts to rear his ugly head, it's up to Team RWBY and Team SSKT to stop Roman and this new foe! (Starts in RWBY Volume 2)
1. Chapter 1 The Best Day Ever!

_**Welcome! This is the first chapter of the (second) rebirth of SSKT 2! Now I know all of you liked my previous version of this story but as a writer I saw massive holes that I feel I need to fill and also add new stuff I need to add. Now the same pairings are there and expect some mass Naruto elements; especially from Tails. This is rated T due to Knuckles' mouth and some rapping from him since he likes rap. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY goes to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum!**_

In a dark night as fumes of smoke were everywhere. Fire blazed from the buildings. People all around the town of Vale. People were getting killed or consumed by black creatures with white faces and red eyes. Massive airships were falling from the sky, machines attacking the citizens, and more chaos is going more apparent, and to make it worse; a flying creature same as the other black creatures but bigger with large wings like a Dragon roared as a golden figure flew after it. This figure in golden armor wields the legendary sword "Caliburn" but now "Excalibur" as the figure rose the sword as a golden wave shot at the creature knocking it down but it recovered as it lands on the second tallest building as it roared in rage at the figure.

The golden armored teen stopped his flight. "Oh you wanna play eh? Bring it!" He readied his blade for the final attack as the creature rose flapping it's wings ready to kill it's prey.

The armored figured and the creature flew in neck-breaking speeds as they were ready for the final clash to see who wins the battle. As the golden armored figure and the black creature gotten closer and then-

" _HOLD UP!"_ A voice shouted as the battle froze. _"You guys wanna know what happened before all of this right? Let's take it from the top!"_

 **-Music: Prologue (Sonic: After the Sequel)-**

Then as we rewind back to the beginning where we're in a planet called Earth. Now we enter a town called "Station Square." A place for many righteous battles between good versus evil! And we see a azure hedgehog with emerald colored eyes, peach skin, wearing white gloves, and wearing red shoes with white straps and golden buckles.

" _This is me originally before I turned human, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog but now Sonic Maruti_ _my undercover name. The town you see is Station Square, California. It's a way past cool place to be in, lots to see and do. But once you have the fastest feet in the world, you have much seen almost everything. With my loyal friends Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Big, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Team Chaotix, and others to help me fight against my long time enemy Dr. Ivo Robotnik but we call him Eggman for short. Eggman is hellbent for world domination; but I've been a stompin' on his plans since I was 4 years old. He still trying to go on at it for years now and I've been always on top."_ Sonic said with a smirk.

A picture appears with Sonic fighting a bald man navy blue pince-nez glasses, grey hexagonal-shaped goggles, red turtleneck jacket/coat with white trim, yellow cuffs and gold rectangular buttons, and black one-piece pants/boots with silver accents and buttons. His name is Dr. Eggman.

" _I always had fun fighting Eggman since he only uses robots for his dirty work and me and my pals have been stompin' and crushing his toys. But since the day, this is day feeling different. You see, I have experienced of going to different dimensions once. But here's the sucky part, I don't know when I can see it coming. So then it was a fine day as I did my daily running around. Consider this point after the Dark Gaia incident; a year after that way past cool adventure, a random explosion somehow leveled half of Empire City, New York. Me, Tails, and Knuckles were planning to fly to Empire City to see new mall from Amy and Rouge… Geez, girls and their shopping… thank goodness I taught Tails that stuff doesn't make you happy, now back on topic here. After we went on the scene, we saw the fire department and the police department helping the people out getting out of the fire. Then I saw Shadow, Rouge, and Omega there helping, so we decided to get in the action since I'm a thrill seeker. We got all the people out but then as we were trying to leave the burning building, a robot came out of nowhere and trapped us in; but I knew this robot too well. Metal Sonic…"_ Sonic said in a serious tone.

Then we see Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow trying to fight a robotic version of Sonic in the burning building.

" _We barely escaped with our lives intact after that battle. Me, Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles were badly damaged and Metal was in a similar state till I mustered the strength to stand up to face off against my metallic copy but then somehow a bright light shone as five Chaos Emeralds came from Metal which the four of us be in shock, then Tails' plane, the "X-Tornado" has two emeralds. Which Shadow explains that the two emeralds are responding to the five Chaos Emeralds that Metal has as mainly half of the remaining citizens were evacuated leaving us five in the scorched building as the white light expands making me black out."_ Sonic said feeling that he knew this situation way too well.

We see a white dome of light expanding over in the scorched half of Empire City as we see the worried faces of Amy and Rouge.

" _Then as I awoke woke to find myself in a cabin with my pals. Tails and Shadow were the first to recover. I was a third to awake seeing Tails and Shadow eating and drinking with a dude with blond hair called "Taiyang Xiao Long." That's the weirdest name I have ever heard in my life. Who would name their child Taiyang? Well… I shouldn't be saying since I met people with weird name in Chu-nan… Back on topic. Well we met another dude that his breath reeks of alcohol but this guy's name is "Qrow." Isn't crow spelled with a 'c'? Its weird that people name these people like that. Well, after Knuckles woke up and we all got fed, we've been asked a few questions, well Shadow didn't bother answering but only one or two but all of us answered questions of our world and origins. Taiyang and Qrow were interested and mentioned a dude called "Ozpin" would be interested in us more. Then in return, the two dudes told us of the world we're in which made our eyes so wide that they almost fell out of our eye sockets. That's when we learned that we're in the world of Remnant and in one of the four kingdoms; Vale. And told us many more. Especially a subject that reminded Tails of his childhood, the Faunus. Which we are. Which meant we're going to be the subject of hatred. Tails been through this before and Shadow too...but moving on. After we heard about these evil creatures called the "Grimm." Tails became like a kid in the candy store when he was eager to learn more about the Grimm being bright as usual. After being with Tai which is what Qrow and Knuckles call him now for a year now. We were ready to face the world. The world of Remnant. We had our weapons now; Tai thought that he had seen things as our weapons were formed by the Chaos Energy residue left in our bodies and then what Tai explained to us that all beings except the Grimm have souls which leaves them with these special powers called "Auras" and "Semblances." Shadow learned that he can control darkness through a sword that I knew all too well. "Arondight," one of the Sacred Swords from the "World of King Arthur." Shadow's knight counterpart "Sir Lancelot" wielded that blade and Shadow needed some armor and he'll look exactly like him. Knuckles gained the power to control earth which is around us and gain power from it. His swords were like his knight counterpart "Sir Gawain" and same for Shadow, armor and he'll look like him. His weapons are broadswords but Tails told me that his weapon is a mixture of an axe and broadswords. His sword's name is "Galatine." Tails' sword was the same ol' sword he wielded since he was 9 and he can control lightning. Same as back at home. But his blade was called the "_ _Kaminari no seiken_ _" or in English "_ _Regime of Thunder_ _" and he had his ninja mojo back. And lastly me, I had the ability to control wind and my blade was a ol' pal who told me the path of knighthood. Caliburn but he didn't speak but I wish it did."_ Sonic said with a hint of sadness and nostalgia.

We see Sonic and his pals in their human forms looking like Faunus seeing Taiyang and Qrow, then we see Tails and Taiyang looking and dissecting a "Boarbatusk," in the background seeing Sonic and Knuckles having grossed out looks. Then we see the four Faunus wielding their weapons taking on a "Ursa Major" Grimm.

" _Taking a break from our training, we heard Tai talking to one of his daughters called "Ruby Rose" which is Qrow's niece and same to "Yang Xiao Long" which is sorta a normal name but it's leaving out only the three letters of Tai's name, okay back on topic now. We heard their conversation of going to a school called "Beacon Academy" which is one of big schools to teach people to become defenders of Remnant. Then we continued eating but then Shadow as the only one listening in heard Tai talking to Ozpin about us which he didn't tell us till later at night. Then at seven in the morning as Tai and Qrow left to missions all around the kingdom of Vale leaving us alone which gave us nothing to do but Tails suggested meditation which made us agree on. We meditated till it was 10 in the morning to find a giant ship land in the front yard which made Shadow impressed and Tails to be in awe and geek out since he loves to see other tech wonders. We met a middle aged old man which is Ozpin. He told us that he runs Beacon Academy which is where both of his daughters went to; he talked to all of us about it and suggested for us to join. Tails was the first to accept, then Shadow joined to only find out more about Vale and Remnant, I agreed when we can do stuff besides sitting at a desk all day, and Knuckles was sorta against it but thanks to the pointers from Tails and Shadow; he agreed… I just hope that knucklehead gets his temper in check… now moving on, we got our stuff that Tai and Qrow bought for us including this iPhone looking devices called "scrolls" which Tails tweaked for us to do lots of things. Like send out signals and all that junk and he made hoverboards which he calls "Extreme Gear"as we rode to Beacon Academy. To our surprise, it was fucking huge! It was big as the Empire State Building! Is this a futuristic New York?! S-Sorry about that heh well it was big. I said to myself saying "Eggman, eat your heart out.""_ Sonic said with a smirk.

We see Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails out in the front yard seeing Ozpin and then seeing the four ride their EX Gear to Beacon Academy.

" _Now, we were here in Beacon Academy! The way cool school, I thought it would be boring but it's way past cool to be in! Plus we met Taiyang's daughters. Ruby was different compared to Yang since she didn't have blond hair, and she had silver eyes which was unusual but Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails told me that something inside Ruby is sleeping but it's very powerful, equal to the Chaos Emeralds themselves. But both of them have Tai's eccentric personality. Yang, she reminds me of Knuckles and Rouge mixed… but the most odd thing about her semblance is that she loses a hair or loses her cool, fire is everywhere. She's like a human pyromaniac and some of us can call Knuckles her twin since they're both hot heads but she seems to flirt with Knuckles often due to his build up with our training; and what surprised us is that they know what and who we are...but we knew a certain blonde who would tell his daughters. Tai. And then when the entrance exams came; I formed a plan that all of us can be in the same team. My plan was a success but with a few "Grimm battles" but it well in the end. We got to know Blake and Weiss, Ruby and Yang's teammates which we gotten to know. Blake is like the girl version of Shadow but Tails seems attracted to her which I often tease and Shadow seems to be a little curious of Weiss which I told myself to touch on that little subject once in awhile. One thing we know about Team RWBY, they can certainly bring the party with them, and with us as Team SSKT get the same amount of action as those four ladies have. Then as time went further, Tails tends to use his gift. Tails has a gift or charm to change those around him. Blake was his latest target, since Weiss was being a stuck-up pain in the ass dissing the Faunus forgetting that she has a teammate that's a Faunus and us. But I had to restrain Knuckles and Yang was about to beat the crap out of him for trying to hit Weiss. Much as he wanted to but it'll only prove Weiss more right and we're trying to change the image for the Faunus; since he joined up with Sun and Blake to find out what the White Fang is up to; then I and joined up with Penny and Ruby to find that Tails had a different power surging through him when he, Blake, and Sun fought Roman. It felt...it felt that the essence of nature itself was being absorbed by Tails. Once the whole ordeal was over, he told us that he used "Senjutsu" which in his clan was a very ancient power which labels them "Sages" and Tails was a sage and the power he used was called "Sage Mode."But as that night before Blake went to talk to Ozpin, Tails told her about this childhood which made a connection between the two which I had a feeling that their bond will blossom to love. Only time would tell. Now here we are on break done with the first semester and the tournament and the Vytel Festival happening, it was the only thing in our minds besides classes. We'll be training hard to represent Vale but knowing us we'll win. Now we're in the lunchroom with Team RWBY and Team JNPR discussing on what we should do for the last two days of our break."_ Sonic said as his voice echoed.

 **(Music Ends)**

We see then the four boys meeting Ruby and Yang, then Weiss and Blake, then we see Sonic and Ruby kill the Nevermore together as his eyes were white as snow, then Tails' hand over Blake's as a red thread appeared on their wrists as a symbol of their bond, and then with Tails demonstrating his newfound powers to his teammates as his irides were orange and had the red pigment over his eyes. Now we enter the Beacon Cafeteria where we see teams, SSKT, JNPR, and Team RWBY without the R there at the table eating their lunches. The four boys wore black suits lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie. With Knuckles having red headphones jamming to whatever rap song he's listening to. And Blake's notebook has a series of sketches and notes. These include the White Fang insignia, a possible picture of Adam Taurus, and Adam's rose. In the Beacon Academy cafeteria, Team RWBY are sitting together as Blake looks over some notes. Yang then slides up next to her partner.

"Whatcha doin'?" Yang asked with a smile on her face.

Blake's eyes widen a bit but then closes the book. "Going over notes for last semester."

Then the blond girl caught a grape in her mouth. "Lame."

Nora giggles as she continues to toss grapes at yang with her spoon. Yang catches the fruit with ease, giving Nora the thumbs up. Ruby, giving an enormous heave, slams a binder onto the table, catching everyone off guard. On the cover of the binder is written "Vytal Festival Activities, Property of Weiss Schnee". This has been hastily crossed out with a red marker pen, and with the same pen, a new title, "Best Day Ever Activities", has been written underneath which made Team SSKT raise eyebrows.

Ruby cleared her throat. "Sisters… brothers… friends… Weiss."

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed in the background making the four boys chuckle.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby said.

"Why do I slightly feel nauseated?" Knuckles whispered to Sonic who shrugged.

"Don't know, let's find out Rad Red." Sonic said.

"This ought to be good." Yang whispered as she catches another berry in her mouth.

"A dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!" Ruby said with a smile as Weiss recognized her binder that is on the table.

"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss looking at her leader.

Ruby makes "peace" signs with both hands. "I am not a crook."

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!" Ruby pointed her finger at Blake.

"I always kick my semesters off with a _Yang!_ Eh? Guys? Am I right?" Yang asked getting a groan from Knuckles from her bad pun.

"Don't tell jokes Yang… please don't…" Knuckles felt the urge the puke his grapes out.

Tails giggled slurping his ramen. "Not bad but it can be a little better."

"Don't encourage her Tails!" Knuckles barked at the Fox Boy. Then Knuckles laughed seeing a apple hit Yang's face. "You had that one coming Fire Girl!"

"Boooooooooooooooo!" Nora said in the background.

"Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Ruby said being excited but the others except Sonic had fearful expressions.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store…" Weiss said ruefully.

"You and me both…" Shadow added making the "Ice Queen" look at him.

Yang, still glaring, picks up an apple and tosses it across the room. Offscreen, an unfamiliar voice shouts "Hey!" and Nora can be heard giggling and Knuckles snickered as he realizes what this will come to so he had 3 apples in his pockets.

"I don't know. I think I might sit this one out." Blake said.

"Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!" Weiss said to her teammate with a small smile.

" _At least she's opening up a bit."_ Shadow thought reading his book as his eyes look at her.

" _I_ got it!" Nora shouted throwing a pie.

"I for one think that…" Weiss is interrupted by a pie landing on her face.

Nora is shown to be the one who threw the pie, she sits down and points at Ren who has his head in his palm. Pyrrha's hand is over her mouth and Jaune simply sits staring wide-eyed while covering his ear with his palm. Sonic, Shadow, and Tails in horror knowing what is going to happen in a few seconds; Knuckles grin grew wider as he got his three apples out.

"FOOOOOOOOOODDD FIIIIIIGGGGGGHHHHTTTT!" Knuckles shouted throwing the three apples at other people. Then he grabbed Sonic's chili dogs and threw them.

Sonic's eyes widen as he sees his chili dogs flew in the air. "NNNOOOOO! MY CHILI DOGS!"

"Shadow! Get ready for a "food war!"" The Fox Boy said getting a random camo helmet which Shadow raise an eyebrow at.

"I'll seriously blast everyone in this room into oblivion if someone ever…" Shadow had a bowl of hot wings hit his face making Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles gasp in horror.

 **-Music: I AM… ALL OF ME [ Final Doom Ver. ] (Shadow the Hedgehog)-**

Then the bowl and hot sauce of the wings bubbled as a black aura bursts to life making everyone look at the Dark Knight in fear as Shadow's red eyes glared at every student in the cafeteria which were frozen like deer in headlights. Then he was gritting his teeth but then a thought came to him as he smirked.

"Why are you guys standing there for? Let the games continue." Shadow said which made everyone's jaws drop. But not Knuckles and Sonic.

"WE DECLARE A FOOD WAR!" Sonic and Knuckles shouted as they threw food as the chaos continues.

Outside the cafeteria, Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias are walking together as Sun relates the events which took place with him, Blake, and Tails during Roman's "Little Adventure" with the White Fang.

"Man, that's harsh." Neptune said understanding the situation.

"I know, we were fighting side by side. She was super fast and I threw a banana at the guy, which sounds gross, but it was awesome. And then this Tails guy was throwing lightning bolts at the guy, then some else happened. A gigantic fox came out of the water scaring me, Blake, and the guy we were fighting! That fox huge! Bigger than this school! That kid is something else!" Sun said doing gestures and SFX to stress his point.

"Nice!" Neptune said nodding being impressed.

"Right? And the best part is, those two are Faunus. But that's a secret, okay?" Sun said almost said it out loud.

"Got it."

Sun leans in close in order to stress the importance of this secret. "And not a, "I'm gonna go tell Scarlet the second Sun turns his back secret", I'm talking _secret_ secret."

"Whoa, chill out, man, okay? I got it." Neptune said stopping Sun. "I got it."

"You better. I just don't want to screw this up, you know? The people here are the _coolest!_ No offense to you guys." Sun said being excited to show Neptune to Team RWBY and Team SSKT.

"None taken."

"They're just in here. I'm _really_ excited for you to meet them. So be cool, okay? You're gonna be cool, right?"

"Dude." Neptune said being a little offended by his best friend's question as he does a cool pose as his teeth gleam.

"Good point." Sun said seeing his mistake.

Many students are shown stampeding out the door past Sun and Neptune, the latter of whom is looking quite worried as the cafeteria was a mess and with teams RWBY, SSKT, and JNPR there as the cause of this chaos unfolding that will soon turn into a battle.

"Ahahahaha!" Nora laughed.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" Nora sang in a sing-song tone.

"Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!" Sonic and Ruby said smashing a carton of milk.

"Yeah!" Team RWBY and Team SSKT said in unison raising their fists simultaneously.

"Off with their heads!" Nora commanded jumping from the stacked tables.

 **(Music Ends)**

 **-Music: Saikyou Saigo no Shitou (Fairy Tail)-**

Team JNPR grabs a ridiculous number of watermelons and throws them at Team RWBY.

"Knux/Yang! Turkey!" Sonic and Ruby commanded.

Yang and Knuckles then picks up two turkeys from the ground and uses them like gloves to punch through the barrage of watermelons; upon completion, Blake and Tails then leaps in front of Yang and Knuckles picks up two baguettes. Yang then throws her turkeys at Pyrrha, who dodges out of the way and grabs a single baguette, leaving Jaune Arc to take the blows. Pyrrha and Blake duel in a one-on-one fight. Despite Blake's attempt to disorient Pyrrha with her shadows, Pyrrha knocks her back and throws three more baguettes to Yang, with the last knocking her down as well but Knuckles was still charging but to have Pyrrha sending him back with a kick. Ruby uses a food tray to slide towards Pyrrha across the table and hits a baguette back at her with the same tray; Pyrrha manages to dodge the shot, but is unable to stop Ruby from knocking her backwards with the same food tray and then Sonic gave Pyrrha a small flight with a kick sending her up to the ceiling. Lie Ren and Nora then charge at Ruby and Sonic, but Weiss and Shadow intercepts them and uses ketchup to cause Ren to slip and crash with a group tables which are launched because of the impact. Nora jumps through these tables to grab a metal pole and attach a watermelon to it. She attacks Weiss but hits Ruby instead, who manages to stand between them to protect her partner from the assault; however, the force of this impact knocks her down. Weiss grabs a swordfish and engages Nora in a one-on-one, but ends up being defeated after Nora throws her against a pillar with Shadow warping to catch her and moves out of the way before the pillar broke. Then he used his free hand as it was black rose metal plates going for Nora but she swings them out of her way. Yang grabs two more turkeys and duels Ren, who wields a pair of leeks. Ren is overwhelmed by Yang's reflexes and takes a lot of hits before being sent a few meters into the air by an uppercut. He recovers from the strikes and throws his leeks at Yang, but she manages to dodge them and proceeds to finish Ren by jumping high enough to punch him toward the floor, knocking him out. Nora intervenes immediately afterwards and sends Yang flying through the roof with her hammer but destroys the weapon in the process and then Knuckles appeared kicking her to her against two soda machines. These leak some soda cans that Nora throws at Knuckles, Blake and Tails, who manages to dodge them all. Pyrrha then uses her Semblance of polarity on the puddle of soda, causing all the soda cans on it to rise after the three barraging Blake, Knuckles, and Tails with soda. Then Sonic and Ruby stood as the last ones standing.

"Ready to end this Rubes?" The Blue Blur asked the Red Hooded Reaper.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed.

Then the two speed demons dash through the food court, causing everything to follow them through the tailwind caused by their overwhelming speed. Sonic and Ruby spun like a torpedo, creating a hurricane of food that come backs at JNPR, knocking all four members out slammed against a cracked wall painted with soda and food. Team JNPR slides off the wall, leaving only their outlines.

"That's how it's done!" Sonic said dusting himself off. "Give me five Ruby!"

 **(Music Ends)**

"I love these guys." Sun said looking at his friend and then snickered as Neptune was covered in soda and not looking happy.

Then the mood turned into a moment of fear when Glynda stormed in growling. She proceeds to use telekinesis to re-organize the room.

"Children, please. Do not play with your food!" She scolded adjusting her glasses.

Nora burps aloud as both Teams JNPR, SSKT, and RWBY try and fail to compose themselves. A screaming Yang then crashes from the ceiling; Knuckles caught her in his arms making her blush. Glynda grumbles. Ozpin approaches and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go." He said.

Glynda sighs. "They're supposed to be the defenders of the world."

"And they will be, but right now they're still children. So why not let them play the part?" Ozpin asked as he walks away from Glynda. "After all, it isn't a role they'll get to have forever."

In an old warehouse, the White Fang are moving crates as Emerald and Mercury enter in seeing what's going on and Roman sees them.

"Oh, look! She sent the kids again! This is turning out just like the divorce!" Roman said being sarcastic giving Mercury and Emerald a group hug.

Emerald shivered in disgust. "Spare us the thought of you procreating." As she and Mercury pull away from him.

"That was a joke. And this... just might tell me where you two have been all day." Roman pulls out a piece of paper.

"What!? Agh…" The green haired girl groaned in frustration.

"I'm a professional, sweetheart. Pay attention, maybe you'll learn something." Roman said and taunted.  
"Why do you have this address?"

Emerald rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yeah, I would. Now where have you been all day?" The criminal mastermind asked losing his patience.

"Cleaning up your problems. One of them, at least." Mercury answered.

"I had that under control." Roman griped.

"Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale said otherwise."

"Listen, you little punk. If it were up to me, then I would take you and your little street rat friend here and…" Roman warned till he looked up.

"Do what, Roman?" Cinder's voice appeared on a platform above them. She steps onto an automated lift, riding it down to their level.

Roman laughs nervously. "I'd, uh... not kill them?"

Emerald excitedly beams seeing her. "Cinder!"

"I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be runaway." Cinder said firmly.

"I was going to…" He was rudely interrupted by Emerald.

"He was going to escape to Vacuo! Mercury and I decided to take it upon ourselves to kill the rat." Emerald answered.

"I think he was some sort of cat, actually." The grey hair colored teen added looking at Emerald.

"What? Like a puma?" She asked.

Mercury nods. "Yeah, there ya go."

Cinder looked at them. "Quiet. Did I not specifically instruct you two to keep your hands clean while in Vale?"

As Cinder speaks, Roman points a finger at the pair while laughing in agreement seeing them in trouble.

Emerald rubbed the back of her head. "I just thought…"

Roman uses his fingers to mime having a slit throat enjoying Mercury and Emerald getting killed. He would love to see that.

"Don't think... obey." Cinder said turning to Roman.

"Yes ma'am. It won't happen again." Emerald said apologetically looking at the floor.

"And you. Why wasn't this job done sooner?" Cinder asked.

Roman points to his right, then to his left, then behind him were Dust crates. "Uh..? Eh..? Eh..? EHHHHH! Sorry if I've been busy stealing every speck of Dust in the Kingdom!"

"You're an inspiration to every punk with a gun and a ski mask." Mercury mused making Emerald laugh at his remark.

"Look around, kid. I've got this town running scared! Police camping out at every corner, Dust prices through the roof, and we're sitting pretty on an old warehouse with more Dust crystals, vials, and rounds than we know what to do with! Speaking of which, if you guys wouldn't mind filling me in on your grand master plan, it might make my next string of robberies go a little smoother!" He said as he emphasizes the last word by clenching his fist. "Those four boys were been a major blow in my progress!"

Cinder approaches Roman. "Oh, Roman. Have a little faith." She places her hand on his face as her eyes glowed slightly making him entranced but he looks away with a grunt. "You'll know what you need when you need to know it. We're done with Dust."

"O-okay, then what now?" Roman asked being surprised.

"We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you details and coordinates tonight." She said walking away.

"Coordinates?"

Cinder looks back at him. "We're proceeding to phase two. With a little help, and he knows those four Faunus boys' strengths and weaknesses. You two will get along swimmingly."

Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald begin to walk away. Roman attempts to light a cigar, but realizes Emerald has stolen his lighter. She turns back to face him and sticks her tongue out defiantly thus as the scene turned black.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **The flames of evil begin to spark to life...**

 **A woman will bring ruin to life...**

 **Our heroes better be wary...**

 **Or all hope is lost!**

 **-Music: Just Awake (Hunter x Hunter)-**

 _ **"K**_ ** _asanatte'ta mune no oto (No matter how agitated or shaken we become)_**

 ** _yusabutte mo kikoenai (We are unable to hear the stacking sounds in our chests)_**

 ** _koboreochita PIISU!" (So pieces of our hearts peeled off one after another)_**

We see Team SSKT and Team RWBY sitting at ledge at Mountain Glenn in stormy weather. As lightning struck, Sonic stood up as he opened his eyes glancing at the Grimm looking up at them. The two team gather their weapons and jumped from the cliff to slay the Grimm. The golden glow came from Sonic's sword as the title appeared in a white flash "SSKT 2." Then the title turned into ash as flames rose thus burning through the screen.

 _ **"K**_ ** _onna nichijou no yuuutsu sae (We, without emotions, don't even bother to let out a sigh)_**

 ** _tameiki mo dezu ni mukanjou na bokura." (At the melancholy of these repeated days)_**

 ** _"Life filled with vanity!_**

 ** _Colors have faded!_**

 ** _Things you desire exist here!_**

 ** _Flee from this colorless world!"_**

We see Team SSKT and Team RWBY chasing down a fleeing Roman and Eggman, Eggman pressed a button which sent missiles aiming at the screen and when it exploded, the screen turned red. Then we see Blake being pulled down by red threads and then Tails appeared with angel wings trying to reach out to her. Sonic and Ruby fight off hordes of Grimm. Ruby spins her scythe and cleaves one in two while Sonic sliced a Grimm's head off and then slashed at the screen flashing white. Shadow and Weiss rides a motorcycle through a highway. Shadow points his Arondight in it's MP 18 form and fires a red blast which covers the screen. Then Knuckles' fist breaks the red background as he charges at Neopolitan but to get kicked at the face. Yang's fiery fist slams at the floor but to miss Neo, Yang charges at her but Yang gets kicked at the stomach thus being knocked out. But Knuckles punches Neopolitan's face and his sais sent a green energy wave causing the scene to burn.

 _ **"T**_ ** _sugihagi no kokoro wa fuantei (Our hearts, covered in patches and stitches, are in a state of instability)_**

 ** _arainagasareta shoki shoudou o yobisamashite hashiridase (The initial impulse we felt is been washed away. Call it into awakening and start dashing)_**

 ** _mazui kotoba omou mama ni tsunagu yo ano hi no kodou (Our clumsy words will form perfect sentences exactly how we have wanted)_**

 ** _wasurenaide!" (Don't forget the sound of your beating heart from that day)_**

 ** _"Oh my lord, it's gone!_**

 ** _What shall I do?_**

 ** _Pieces I had have fell apart_**

 ** _Where do you belong?_**

 ** _Where should I aim for?_**

 ** _Once you've lost sight it's left to fall apart!"_**

Team SSKT and Team RWBY walk from the cave to see bright sun shine over Vale. The scene turns black.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome To Beacon!

_**Well here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA! RWBY goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum!**_

 **-Music: Time To Say Goodbye (RWBY)-**

 _ **There's a point where it tips, there's a point where it breaks**_

 _ **There's a point where it bends and a point we just can't take**_

 _ **Anymore...**_

Team SSKT and Team RWBY stands in front of Beacon as flurries of roses blows by them with their eyes closed.

 ** _There's a line that we'll cross and there's no return;_**

 ** _There's a time and a place, no bridges left to burn anymore!_**

The two teams open their eyes as they look up at the sky. As the music plays and guitar riffs start, we see Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury walking with flames around them and a close up on Cinder's eye as it glowed causing a white flash as the title appeared in fire "SSKT 2." Then the fire was smoke now. The two teams were surrounded by White Fang Members and Grimm. Then Team SSKT entered their semblances causing a golden light to shine. Team RWBY and Team SSKT do mock attacks with their weapons, and Sonic slashed the screen to cause the same title to be sliced in half.

 ** _"Now it's time to say goodbye_**

 ** _To the things we loved and the innocence of youth_**

 ** _How the time seemed to fly_**

 ** _From our carefree lives and the solitude and peace we always knew!"_**

 **-Music Ends-**

In it was daytime in Vale where a passing a large and unnerving ship as it descends upon a landing pad. Two "Bullheads" fly by, and the view of the ant-like swarms of people on the paths around Beacon. And then at the top of a tower veiled behind clouds, Ozpin and Glynda can be seen through the window into Ozpin's office.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels." Glynda said shaking her head in dismay of such display.

"Well, running an academy and a military makes him a busy man. But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore." Ozpin said with as a chirping beep sounds repeatedly. Ozpin turns to see a hollow-message "Access Requested" on his desk. "Come in."

Then the door opens showing a man He wears a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, alongside a red tie, and a white glove on his right hand.

Ironwood walked in with a small smile on his as he cordially greeted Ozpin. "Ozpin!"

Ozpin stands at attention. "Hello, General."

"Please, drop the formalities. It's been too long." The General said warmly and then looked at Glynda. "And Glynda! It has certainly been too long since we last met."

She give a personable wave and then drops all pleasantries. "I'll be outside." And she left the room.

"Well, she hasn't changed a bit." He said trying to bring a little humor.

"So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?" Ozpin asks as he poured coffee in his mug and cup and gives it to Ironwood. "Headmasters don't typically travel with their students, for the Vytal Festival."

Ironwood accepts the cup as a clink is heard. "Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year." Ironwood produces a canteen from his inside coat pocket and pours its contents into his mug. "Besides, with you hosting, I thought that this might be a good opportunity for us to catch up."

Ozpin sits at his desk. "I can certainly appreciate the quality time between friends, however, a small fleet outside my window has me concerned."

"Well, concerned is what brought them here." Ironwood added.

"I understand that travel between kingdoms has become increasingly difficult."

"Oz, you and I both know why I brought those men."

Ozpin takes a drink of his coffee. "We are in a time of peace. Shows of power like this are just going to give off the wrong impression."

"But if what Qrow said is true…" Ironwood droned off.

"If what Qrow said is true, then we will handle it tactfully. It's the Vytal Festival. A time to celebrate unity and peace. So I suggest that you not scare people by transporting hundreds of soldiers halfway across the continent." Ozpin said.

"I'm just being cautious." Ironwood said.

"As am I. Which is why we will continue to train the best Huntsmen and Huntresses we can."

Ironwood turns and walks away but then stopped. "Believe me, I am. But ask yourself this: Do you honestly believe your children can win a war?" He continues his way to the exit.

Ozpin closed his eyes. "I hope they never have to."

In the Beacon Academy library, Team RWBY are shown playing Remnant: The Game. Team SSKT were at the other side of the shelf from where Team RWBY and Team JNPR were at. But they were huddled up. It seems that they're waiting for their leader to arrive. I wonder where Sonic can be at, then a small breeze flew in the room as Sonic materialized and lands on the table, then jumped off of it walking to his teammates.

 **-Music: The Base (Sonic Adventure 2)-**

"Hey guys, sorry for keeping you waiting." Sonic said rubbing the back of his head. "I called you all here for a team meeting."

Knuckles sweat drops. When Sonic calls team meetings, it's either about himself being in trouble or his grades, then he groaned in annoyance. "Ah what in hell did I do this time?"

Sonic looks at his hot-headed teammate. "It's not you Knux, it's about something else."

"Well spit it out Sonic. I'm reading a good book here." Shadow said looking at his leader.

"Keep your shirt on Shadow. As I was saying, Eggman has being lying under the radar lately… I don't like it one bit." The Blue Blur said looking at the window. "We've been in this world for a year and a half now, it's not like the Eggman to be this late making his "big entrance.""

Now Tails, Shadow, and Knuckles were thinking now when Sonic mentioned their old enemy. The three Faunus now are having mutual thoughts now. Since Metal Sonic attacked and sent them to this world, they've shown no activity at all now.

"Sonic's right… Eggman usually makes his declaration way earlier than this." Tails said looking at his best friend.

"Let's hunt his fatass and kick it!" The Red Warrior said grinning slamming his fist into his hand.

Shadow goes back to his book. "We can't. We don't have any leads but we can make theories of what the Doctor is doing."

"Any suggestions?" Sonic asked looking at his teammates.

It was silent for a minute till Tails decided to speak up. He's always the one to bring good suggestions and things on situations like this.

"Well Eggman could be working for the White Fang, since that's the core cause for all of this to be happening but…" Tails looks at Blake who was forlorn.

"We know that you're concerned for Blake but now focus on Eggman for now buddy." Sonic said understanding his feelings. "Eggman and the White Fang is our only base point for now."

"We can wait for something to come up about him. That's the best option, good enough for everyone?" Shadow asked looking at his teammates.

"Yes, we're all good." Sonic said nodding to him. "Meeting adjourned!"

Knuckles looks to see Sun. "Oh look, "Monkey Boy" is here along with Neptune."

"Sup losers." Sun greeted doing a peace sign.

"Hey Sun!" Ruby greeted happily.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake... Ice Queen." Sun said looking at Weiss.

Weiss frowned. "Why does everyone keep calling me that?"

"I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun said gesturing to Neptune.

"Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?" He asked.

Ren threw his arms up. "Thank you!"

"Someone who fucking gets it!" Shadow barked in the background getting everyone's attention.

Nora popped her head up. "Pancakes!"

"Shut up. Don't be a nerd." Sun said looking at Neptune.

Neptune shook his finger at Sun. "Geh, geh, geh, geh! "Intellectual", okay? Thank you. I'm Neptune." He waved.

"Great… Another Tails…" Knuckles muttered.

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss asked.

Neptune walks to Weiss. "Haven. And I don't believe I've caught your name, "Snow angel.""

Weiss blushed a bit. "Um, I'm Weiss."

"Are you kidding me!?" Jaune asked in a pissed tone.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Yo! Cut the love crap! I'm trying to listen to my jams without puking my fucking guts!" Knuckles barked as a tick mark appeared on his head.

"I never took you as the board game playing type." Sun said looking at Blake.

Blake shoves Sun aside and leaves the room. "Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later."

Nora shrugs. "Women."

"You're a living hypocrite Nora." Knuckles said to her in a deadpan tone.

"You're a female Nora, so think before you say something." Shadow said.

Sonic noticed that Tails was looking at him with a expression which he knew too well. "Go get her tiger."

Tails nods as he sprang up and ran out of the library. _"What's wrong with you Blake…?"_ Tails thought in concern.

 **(Music Ends)**

The Cat Faunus was at the window as she sits with her knees folded to her chest on her bed. Voices can be heard echoing in her head.

 _"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?"  
_  
 _"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together."  
_  
The sounds of battle including slashes, grunts, gunfire, and Torchwick's laughter.

 **(Flashback)**

" _Well, this has certainly been an eventful evening."_

"Hmph."

"I'm sure that after a night of thwarting attempted robbery, you probably just want to go home and take a nap. But, I was hoping that maybe we could have a chance to talk." Ozpin said taking his seat.

Blake nods. "Of course."

"Wonderful. As you know, in order to enroll at my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam. Most applicants spend years of preparation training at one of the many combat schools around the world. You are one of the few that did not. And you passed the exam with flying colors." Ozpin stated.

"I was raised outside the kingdoms. If you can't fight, you can't survive." She said.

"Well, you have most certainly survived, Blake. I admire your drive. And I am proud to run a school that accepts individuals from all walks of life. Rich, poor, Human…" Ozpin stated as he sips his coffee. "Faunus…"

Blake only glares at him.

"Why do you wear that bow, Blake? Why hide who you are?"

"You may be willing to accept the Faunus, Professor Ozpin, but your species is not." Blake said seriously.

"True, but we are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide." He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"With all due respect, you need to start taking some larger strides. Until then, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for who I am, not what I am." Blake said.

"And what are you?"

"I don't understand what you're asking." She asked getting a bit thrown off.

"How did you know the White Fang would be at the shipyard tonight?" Ozpin pressed.

"I didn't. I just happened to be at the right place at the right time." Blake answered.

"You wouldn't have been the first. But what happened tonight was not an isolated incident. I may be your headmaster, but I am also a Huntsman, and it is my sworn duty to protect this world from the forces that conspire against it. Blake, are you sure there is nothing else you would like to tell me?" Ozpin asked.

"I'm sure."

Ozpin nods. "Very well. Thank you for your time, Ms. , don't hesitate to ask." He shuts the door behind him.

 **(Flashback Ends)**

 **-Music: Tenshi no Kunou (Fairy Tail)-**

A knock on her window startled her as she looked to see Tails at the window with his white eyes looking at her yellow orbs. Which she looked down away from his gaze, but then she glanced Tails' way.

"What is it Tails?" Blake asked trying to get her emotions in control.

"You weren't yourself lately. I just wanna talk to you. Mind if you have a minute?" The Fox Boy asked.

She looked at the wall with her eyes closed. "... Okay."

Tails jumped in as he sat with her. "... Is this about the White Fang?"

Blake's eyes widen as she looked at the Fox Boy. "How did you know that?!"

Tails closed his eyes. "My Tailed Beast gives me the ability to sense out negative emotions Blake. I can feel the vices in people's hearts, Even Faunus. You can tell me, you can trust me."

Blake sighed as she looked away from him. "... You're right. I want to know why is the White Fang working with him. We never trust no human so why Roman?" She balled her fist.

"My thoughts exactly. Well Blake, you're not the only one who's trying to find an answer to that. Me and the guys have a enemy that we fought against for a long time. His name is "Dr. Ivo Robotink" but we call him "Eggman." His goal is for world domination for years now but Sonic was the only one who could put a wrench in his plans… and Eggman has been under the radar for a year now and we tried to think of the reasons to find out why he's so tardy on his rising. Then we came to his conclusion, Eggman has joined the White Fang. Eggman has an IQ equal to mine. And plus with all the technological wonders I've seen here, in his grabby little hands; the White Fang could be unstoppable… Plus he can aid Roman on Dust robberies. With those two on move and causing trouble, it'll be a challenge." The Fox Boy explained getting a look from Blake.

"..." Blake sighed shaking her head.

Tails had a sweat drop. "Well… my teammates are going on an investigation tomorrow after class to hunt down Eggman, we were planning to ask you and the rest of Team RWBY to come along with us. This will find us more answers to our questions… together." He placed his hand on hers.

Blake felt a hand on her hand to look at the Fox Boy as a small blush appear on her cheeks. "... I just don't understand how people can be so calm."

"Be calm on what?" The Fox Boy asked wondering what she meant till it clicked. "Torchwick."

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! They're planning something big and no one is doing anything about it!" Blake said.

"All we can do is leave it to the Huntsmen, Huntress, and the police to handle it." He said.

"Well _I'm_ not! They don't know the White Fang like I do!" She hissed at him making Tails flinch.

"I get it, I know our enemies will not wait till we are ready. But have patience Blake, once we tell your team about our investigation, then we can track the White Fang and acquire answers along the way. Okay?" Tails said in a soft tone and with a small smile.

Blake looked at Tails' sky blue eyes and took a deep breath. Then she nodded. "Right."

"Wait, you can tell your team about the investigation tomorrow after school, at lunch, we'll talk about plans in my Lab. I promise; we'll find answers together Blake." He added as he grinned giving her a thumbs up.

Blake smiled as she hugged him making Tails blush. "Thanks Tails. You're a… a… friend I can rely on. Besides my teammates. Thank you for listening and putting up with me." Two tears fell from her eyes.

Tails smiled and hugs her back. "No problem Blake, I'm willing to help a friend out."

They broke the hug as she wiped her tears away, then Tails went to the window as the two Faunus shared one last glance before Tails took off in flight before Team RWBY walked into the room.

 **(Music Ends)**

In the room of Team SSKT as Tails entered through the window to see Knuckles sleeping, Shadow reading, and Sonic doing homework. Tails went to the bottom bunk under Sonic's bed to dig into his backpack to start on his homework, he was never the one to skip out on doing homework.

"How did it go buddy?" Sonic asked writing something on his notebook.

"I managed to calm her down Sonic. I also told her to tell Team RWBY about our investigation tomorrow." The Fox Boy said smiling.

Shadow sighed as he closed his eyes. "Tails… this could be a risk to our existence if they find out that we're not from this realm."

"A promise is a promise Shadow. You should know that." Tails said looking at him.

Shadow saw a flash of a girl with long blond hair, wearing a light blue dress, and blue low top shoes and then he shook his head. "... Right…"

"When will we meet them Tails?" The Azure Swordsman asked his Lightning Fox companion.

"At my Lab during lunch."

"Perfect buddy! Heh, this will be awesome! Our first adventure with Team RWBY!" Sonic said with excitement. "This will be way past cool!"

"I hope they can the intensity of this…" Shadow said.

"Don't worry Shads. Those girls can handle it; they got spunk and bravery. They got guts." Sonic said with his eyes closed. "Get some rest boys. We'll need it tomorrow."

"Goodnight Sonic."

"Goodnight."

The lights in their room went out as Team SSKT went into slumber getting rest for their mission tomorrow with Team RWBY. Those four will have sweet dreams...well three of them.

 _(Tails' POV)_

 **-Music: Showdown With Mephiles (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)-**

Where am I? I woke up seeing black all around me. I thought I was in a genjutsu but then I discard that thought as I walk aimlessly. It seemed like an black ocean that had no end. Till I heard a scream which was familiar. Could it be Ruby… No… Weiss… Then it clicked. Blake! I hope she's okay! I ran and ran till I saw a bright light blind me. Then I open my eyes to see what it seemed to be the cafeteria, it looked wrecked. Then it was on fire, then I felt a hand touch my leg to see a sight that would made me lose my mind… Blake… And then I saw Yang with her arm severed. I have had seen enough! I wanted to find the one responsible but my body went against but I forced myself to leave them behind as I ran. Then suddenly a red blade was near my neck as I managed to parry it as I made distance for myself away from my hidden attacker but then the red blade came from the flames as it was aiming for my chest. I hastily made a clone to take the hit for me as he I hid behind a pillar trying to catch my breath.

"What...was t-that?" I asked myself looking behind me to find my attacker's presence but to find him or her gone.

Then suddenly a rapier almost cleaved my head as few small pieces of hair fell and then I felt a pain on my arm as my blade was gone. It was gone! Then a kick hit my head as I laid on my stomach as he I turn my head to see my attacker. The figure's shape was a male and his blade was ready to go through my heart as I closed my eyes bracing for my end.

 **(Music Ends)**

 _(Tails' POV End)_

Tails woke up with a start as he was drenched in cold sweat seeing everything was still normal. He sighed as he went to the bathroom. He washed his face looking at the mirror.

" _What was that all about…? Who was that man…?"_ The Fox Boy said drying his face.

"I just pray to Mobius that wasn't real…" Tails muttered looking outside seeing the full moon.

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3 A Minor Hiccup!

_**Here's chapter 3! Enjoy it!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum!**_

During the final minutes of Teams SSKT and RWBY's class with their teacher "Peter Port" who was giving a lecture. To the four Faunus boys; Tails was reading a book, Knuckles had his head down sleeping, Shadow was mirroring Tails' action, and Sonic was looking at Jaune trying to get Weiss to go out with him. He grinned a bit as he elbowed Knuckles waking him up.

"What… This better be fucking important Sonic…" Knuckles stated groggily.

"Look at Jaune, trying to get Weiss' digits. Think he can do it?" Sonic asked snickering as his Hot Blooded teammate to see.

He grinned as he snickered. "Jaune don't got no chances with Ice Queen. She goes to Shadow since those two are the most antisocial besides Blake."

The two listened in as they heard Weiss said no as the bell rung making the two laugh. Yang ruffled Jaune's hair as she walked by him without looking. Team SSKT went to their dorm room and then went to Team RWBY's dorm room wearing new outfits, same with Team RWBY. Sonic wore a dark blue jacket that reached to his legs with the same line pattern but the lines are black, he had green shades, wearing dark blue pants with black lines, and wore a high top version of his shoes. Ruby wears a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset, she wears a red skirt with a large black-colored print of her rose emblem on the side of it, and the inside of her skirt is black. She still wears her black stockings and black-and-red boots. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to her sleeve on her left shoulder, likely as a form of armor such as a spaulder. As usual, she wears a red cape with this outfit. This cape is short like the one she wears with her uniform, but with a scarf as part of the hood. Tails wore a black and yellow jacket with the same red spiral on the back, he had goggles on his head, yellow shirt with his lightning symbol, black pants, and he wore a high top version of his shoes. Blake wears a white v-neck zip-up shirt that is black along the bottom and has mid-length sleeves. Her belladonna flower emblem is printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt. She wears black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg, and she wears a black belt with them. Attached to the inner side of the belt is a black, somewhat curved, banner-like piece of fabric that hangs from the back and extends forward to her hips. On the underside of this is a thinner, longer, similarly-shaped purple piece of fabric. Her black high-heel boots come halfway up her calves and have a pair of belted straps across them. She still wears her black ribbons on her arms and her black bow over her cat ears. Shadow wore a black cloak and in the inside was red, he had a black shirt in the inside, he had red shades, wore black and red pants, and wore a sneaker version of his skates. Weiss wears a pure white dress with black edging and two columns of four black buttons on the abdomen. Much like on the bolero of her original outfit, there is a print of her snowflake emblem on her back, in pale blue this time, rather than white. The inside of the skirt portion of the dress contains black frills. She also wears thigh-high, white high-heel boots with frilly black thigh-high stockings that come up slightly above the top of her boots. Knuckles wore a deep red and green jacket with his white crescent birthmark, with a ski goggles around his neck, dark green shirt with purple stripes, deep red pants with green lines on the sides, and wore a high top version of his shoes. Yang wears a collared cream top over a black shirt, and over top of the former is a black article of clothing that consists of a raised collar, a strap across her collarbone, and mid-length sleeves that are gold at the end. Around her neck is a pendant that has a smooth, round, purple gem set in a round piece of metal that has a point coming off the left and right sides and a small oval shape coming from the bottom. She has a pair of crooked black belts with gold accents across her hips, and a purple piece of fabric with lilac lace around the edges hangs from her left hip. She has a dark gray article of clothing coming down from under her cream top that is either a mini-skirt or part of her black shirt. It has vertical belted straps going down into her thigh-high black stockings, which have her burning heart emblem printed in yellow on the outer side of each leg near the top and a row of four gold pyramid studs above each knee. She wears a pair of black boots with a series of belted straps across them. On the back of each boot at the top is a large white ribbon tied into a bow.

 **-Music: Adventure (Sonic X)-**

Blake tightens her wraps as she walked to her bunk. "I thought that class would never end."

"Amen…" Knuckles added. "He was giving me a hugeass headache!"

"Alright, guys, today's the day! The investigation begins!" She happily leaps off her mattress and onto the floor, arms raised excitedly. She almost lands on Weiss, who is on the bottom bunk.

"I'm glad to see we're taking this so seriously." Weiss said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Hey, we've got a plan! That's... moderately serious." Yang added with her smirk looking at Weiss.

"Everyone remember their roles?" Sonic asked looking at everyone.

Weiss stands up as the camera quickly shifts left to each member who state their objective. "Sonic, Shadow, Ruby, and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem."

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If Tails and I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning." Blake said as she looked at Tails who smiled and nodded.

"We'll contact you via comlink." The Fox Boy said.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard…" Yang said looking at Knuckles. "Will you go with me Rad Red?"

Knuckles spun his sais as he looked at Yang. "Sure. Better be some action, I'm here to kick some ass!"

"Great! We'll meet up tonight near Yang to go over what we found." Ruby said excitedly pumping her fist. "Let's do this!"

"Yeah!" A familiar voice said it was Sun who was hanging upside-down by his tail in their open window which the whole team is taken aback.

"Sun!" Blake said in surprise.

"How did you get up there?" Yang asked even though Team SSKT knew the answer.

"Ah, it's easy; I do it all the time." The Monkey Faunus said.

"You do what?!" Weiss asked getting annoyed with Sun.

"I climb trees all the time!"He said as Sun flips into the dorm room. "So, are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

"We are going to investigate the situation... as a team." Tails said scratching his head.

"Sorry, Sun. We don't want to get friends involved if we don't have to." Ruby said with a sheepish smile.

"Psh! That's dumb! We should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" Sun said gesturing to the window.

The two teams lean out the window on top of one another cartoon-style to see the aforementioned teammate of Sun's standing outside, cool as he can be.

"'Sup?"

"How did you even get up here?" Knuckles asked.

"I have my ways."

Neptune sweats a bit as he bore a nervously smile. "Seriously, though, can I come in? We're like, really high up right now."

Now, with the group, Sonic lays down the new plan for everyone.

"Alright, I'll go with Weiss, Sonic, and Shadow. Sun, you can go with Blake and Tails. And Neptune, you can go with Yang and Knuckles. Everyone good?" Sonic asked.

Ruby pushed Neptune, who is stiff as a board, up next to Yang. When she is done pushing him, he rocks back and forth looking nervous. Yang put her hand on his shoulder to stop him from rocking.

Knuckles gives Neptune a scary grin. "You're stuck with us now "Pretty Boy!" Me and Yang, where we are going is a place where we'll kick some ass! Better not slow us down or I'll give you the boot."

"R-Right!" Neptune nods.

 **(Music Ends)**

 **-Music: Empire City [ Day ] (Sonic Unleashed)-**

With Ruby, Weiss, Sonic, and Shadow at a monumental tower that looms over the sparse trees growing around the crossroads below. This is the "CCT" or "Cross Continental Transit" system that Atlas has. Weiss' neighborhood.

"Woooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close!" Ruby said happily being able to see it.

Sonic whistled. "Damn straight Rubes. That's one tall tower! And I thought Beacon was huge!"

"You should see the one in Atlas!" Weiss said.

"If my memory serves me, does Atlas have the first CCT Tower?" Shadow asked looking at it also and then looking around if they got any 'peeping toms.'

Weiss nods. "Correct. Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War."

"Oooh, look at me! My name's Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich!" Ruby mocked snorting into her hands at Weiss' frown and getting Sonic to laugh.

"Be nice children." Shadow said patting Sonic and Ruby's heads.

"Don't be a pest! Besides, the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much! We could have just as easily made a call from the library!" She said not finding Ruby's joke funny.

"I know, but it's so coool! Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!" Ruby said.

She grabs her Scroll from a pocket on her clothes, but in her excitement, the device is launched from her hands, bouncing along the pavement until it lands at Penny's feet. Which Sonic and Shadow were surprised to find her here.

"Oh!" Penny picks up the Scroll and extends towards the clumsy teen. "You dropped this."

Ruby was shocked. "Penny?!"

She similarly surprised. "Uuuh…" Then she saw Weiss, Sonic, and Shadow.

"Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!" Sonic asked her.

"S-Sorry. I think you're confused." Penny suddenly hiccups, throwing the Scroll into Ruby's hands. "Uh... I've got to go!" She quickly walks away.

Weiss turned to Ruby "What was that about?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Ruby said as Sonic began walking to Penny's direction. "You go make your call! I'll meet up with you later!"

"Wait!" Weiss shouted and then seeing the futility of stopping her teammate, she lowers her hand and sighs angrily. "You're going to follow them too aren't you?"

"No. I'm focused on the task in hand, nothing more." Shadow said walking to the CCT Building with Weiss following. "Leave the unneeded extras and games to them."

" _Hmmm… I'm starting to like Shadow now."_ Weiss thought with a small smile as she walked with him.

Sonic was running up to Penny as she descends the steps until she gets in front of the non-eccentric redhead. "Penny! Where have you been? It's been weeks! Where were you?!"

"There seems to be a... misunderstanding." Penny said trying to deny the two Speed Demons.

"What?!" Ruby slides down the rail next to her. "Penny... Is everything okay?" Penny continues forward without reaction and then Ruby grabs her by the arm. "Penny, please stop! Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me! Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night! Please... As a friend." Sonic nods.

"Yeah, we're your friends. Friends don't leave their friends hanging like that!" Sonic said smiling with a small smile on his face.

Penny sighs and then glancing to her sides swiftly, she walks over to the Red and Blue Speed Demons' side and leans in close. "It isn't safe to talk here."

Penny looks around suspiciously, much to Ruby and Sonic's confusion.

 **(Music Ends)**

 **-Music: Digital Circuit (Shadow the Hedgehog)-**

Weiss and Shadow walks through the grand, glowing lobby of the tower with pride, avoiding the central terminal and heading straight for the elevator doors, which slide open automatically and close when she's inside. The voice of the CCT AI is projected from a panel near the door.

CCT AI: "Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?"

"We would like to go to the communications room, please." Weiss said.

CCT AI: "Absolutely. Could you please place your Scroll on the terminal to verify your identity?" Weiss retrieves her scroll and places it as directed. "Perfect! Thank you, Miss Schnee."

Upon the elevator's ascent, Weiss' expressions shifts from pleasant to serious. Upon entering the room, four symbols are seen on a computer - twin axes and wreaths, three flying swords pointing down, a spear and shield inside a fragmented circle, and a precise winged shape. Weiss and Shadow walks up to the front desk where a holographic secretary appears in the seat.

CCT AI: (Beeps are heard before the projection speaks in a polite manner) "Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit center. How may I help you?"

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas." Weiss said.

CCT AI: "Absolutely." (More beeping) "If you could head over to Terminal 3, I'll patch you through."

"Thank you!" She thanked.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Shadow asked her.

Weiss looked at Shadow and nods. "Of course, thanks for asking."

The two reached Weiss' assigned cubicle-like computer Shadow grabbed a chair and sat next to her, passing a few Beacon students in uniform - one of which is talking to her mother and asking how things are going back in Signal Academy. She sits at her own display, taking a deep, unhappy breath to prepare for the call ahead. The face of a short-haired brunette appears on the monitor with the Schnee snowflake rotating behind her. She does not realize who she is talking to until she looks up.

Schnee Corp Operator: "Thank you for calling the Atlas- Oh! Miss Schnee! Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well."

Weiss shook her head pleasantly. "No, thank you! I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list."

Weiss produces her Scroll, placing it into a slot on the keyboard, creating a series of noises as the Operator looks at the data from her side of the screen. Shadow is looking around in case of said peeping toms, it seems Shadow has a feeling in his mind that something unexpected is going to happen.

Operator: "I see. If you don't mind... what may I ask is this for?"

"School project." She lied.

Operator: "Um... There are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am." The Operator seems nervous.

"Well, then, I'll be sure to treat them with care." Weiss said sincerely knowing she will.

Operator: "Right... Very well. The data is being transferred to your Scroll now."

"Wonderful! That will be all, then."

Operator: "Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?"

Weiss loses her smile then Shadow placed his hand on her shoulder, which in a effect quickly replaces her smile.

Weiss nods. "Yes, I'm sure."

Operator: "Well, then... Have a nice day!"

The call is dropped, and so too is Weiss' happy act, seen in the screen's reflection. Then Shadow saw her reflection and then smiled a bit.

"Nice job, but try not to lose your cover." He said standing up.

"Easy for you to say." She said with a small smile standing up.

 **(Music Ends)**

 **-Music: Welcome to Station Square (Sonic Adventure)-**

Penny stands alone near a two-story building with patio furniture and she is looking around nervously when a hand grabs her shoulder, causing her to jump. She turns to see Ruby and Sonic grinning. She smiles in return as the three were strolling down the street.

"I wish I could help you, Ruby, Sonic, but I don't know anything about those men." Penny said.

"Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together, and then you just disappeared! Were you kidnapped?" Sonic asked. "If you made noise, I would beat up the people who would try to take you."

Penny shook her head. "Oh, no! Nothing like that!"

"Then where did you go?" Ruby asked.

"I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but... You have to understand, my father loves me very much; he just worries a lot." Penny answers looking forward,

"Believe me, I know the feeling." Ruby bore a grin and Penny grins back. "But why not let us know you were okay?"

"I... was asked not to talk to you. Or Weiss. Or Blake. Or Yang. Anybody, really." Penny said in a saddened tone.

"Geez! Was your dad THAT upset?" Sonic asked feeling sad for Penny. He hates when people restrain people for every little thing.

"No, it wasn't my father…" She answered.

Before she can continue, she and Ruby hear the sound of megaphones announcing something, turning around the corner to look at the platform in the center of a plaza where the holographic image of James Ironwood is seen before six AK-130 Androids, who are in turn standing in front of two large metal storage cases with the spear-and-shield emblem on their doors.

"The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree?" The clapping of the gathered audience causes the drones to take a jerky bow. "But... the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting... the Atlesian Knight-200!" The doors to the cases roll up, and six new, bulkier, shinier automatons stand at attention before. "Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary. These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require... a human touch."

The last line draws Ruby's attention.

Penny looked nervously. "Ruby.. Sonic..?"

"So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce... the Atlesian Paladin!" Ironwood said. Ironwood's image is replaced with the hologram of a robotic white behemoth, featuring hinged piston legs, large guns for hands, and a rectangular head, standing at least twice as tall as the Knights below it.

His voice was only projecting. "Now, we couldn't have him here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!"

Ruby was hunched in awe. "Whoa…"

Penny was now being concerned afraid she'll be spotted. "Ruby? Maybe we should go somewhere else."

At the side of the stage, two armored soldiers see Penny, pointing her out and calling in backup. Penny backs away and then breaks into a dead run, which snaps Ruby out of her weapon-awe-induced stupor.

"Time to bail Rubes!" Sonic said running with Penny.

Ruby turned to the two. "Wait up! Where are you going?"

Ruby turns to look back at the soldiers chasing after her friend, and realizing Penny's situation, swiftly follows her in an attempt to catch up down the winding alley.

A Atlas Soldier gesturing to his partner to spot Ruby and Sonic. "Down here! She went this way!"

Penny, Ruby, and Sonic run across the street with the soldiers following them, though a honking car nearly runs one over. He manages to brace his hands against the hood, which somehow stops the vehicle, and his partner runs along after the three.

Ruby is still trying to catch up with Penny, but a high stack of crates on a flimsy support is easily cut down by Crescent Rose, causing a wooden avalanche of boxes to block the path. Seeing Penny right ahead of her, Ruby leaps into the air and lands on the alley wall, ricocheting off to grab Penny around the middle.

"This way!" She called.

Ruby dashes away as fast as she can while carrying Penny, but the strain is too great, and they crash to the ground a short while later, with Ruby falling all the way into the street. She gets up slowly, and in her dazed state, she doesn't notice the large truck coming up from behind her until the honking is too late of a warning. She stands up just as she's about to be hit, but from out of nowhere, Penny pushes Ruby out of the way and holds her palms out. In the split second where the two make contact, the ground beneath Penny cracks and crumbles into pieces, and the From Dust Till Dawn truck is lifted a little ways into the air by the girl's sheer strength. She puts it down, and the Shopkeep stares in awe at the crumples in his hood, just like the Huntress who got saved.

Ruby whose eyes wide, terrified, uncertain. "Penny..?"

Penny went to the shopkeep. "Are you okay?"

The Shopkeeper nodding and is obviously scared. "Uh-huh…"

Penny backs away, looking at Ruby's frightened expression, then at the bystanders murmuring to each other in an attempt to understand what just happened. In her panic, she runs from the Atlas soldiers still chasing her down and bumps into Ruby, knocking the poor girl out of her stupor as her friend tries to get away again.

"Penny! Come back!" Sonic and Ruby said in unison.  
Penny is coming to a stop once she gets out of the alleyway, looking around for where to run next. "Um... Uh…"

Sonic zips up to Penny feeling exasperated. "Yo Penny! Pump the brakes! What's going on with you?!"

Penny gets nervous again. "I-I can't! Everything's fine!" Penny starts to hiccup with each lie she says. "I-I don't want to talk about it!"

"Penny, if you can just tell us what's wrong, we can help you!" Ruby said trying to comfort her friend.

"Yeah. Tell us, what's the deal?" The Blue Blur asked.

Penny is trying retreating from her friend. "No! No, no! You wouldn't understand…"

"Let us try! Stop being stubborn and do it! You can trust us!" He huffed crossing his arms losing his patience.

Penny looks down as she finally relents, coming up to Ruby and Sonic's faces desperately. "You're my friend, right? You promise you're my friend?!"

Ruby softly nodded. "I promise."

Penny looks at the two silent for a second, then, looking down at her hands. Ruby… Sonic… I'm not a real girl."

Penny shows Ruby the toll of stopping the truck that would have killed her: Parts of her palm's skin have ripped away, revealing the gray metal underneath. Penny stares sadly at Ruby's face, now completely astounded by her friend's secret as all she can simply say:

"Oh…"

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4 Painting The Town!

_**Sup guys! Here's another action packed chapter! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum!**_

Back to the alleyway where Sonic, Ruby, and Penny stood in hiding from the authorities and Ruby's surprise to find her friend as a machine while Sonic looked at her hands with no emotion.

"Penny, I-I don't understand…" Ruby said in disbelief.

"Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura." Penny said as she turns her head to the side sadly. "I'm not real…"

 **-Music: No Reason (Sonic Unleashed)-**

"C'mon now Penny. You're real. Tell her Rubes." Sonic said with a smile.

Ruby took Penny's hands in her own. "Of course you are. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?"

Penny was astounded by their responses. "I don't... um... You're... taking this extraordinarily well."

"You're unique Penny. You're different from those pieces of junk back there, I have to admit, they look cool but you're way past cooler Penny; I know that for sure. Egghead couldn't make the half of the machine as you are." Sonic said giving Penny thumbs up with a wink.

Ruby taps Penny's chest. "You've got a heart, and a soul; I can feel it!"

Penny was feeling touched by the words of the two Speed Demons. "Ooohh... oh Ruby! Sonic!" She grabs Ruby and Sonic into a hug and shakes them back and forth. "You're the best friends anyone could have!"

"I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!" Sonic muffled and groaned.

Penny releases Ruby and Sonic, fully back to her happy self. "Oh, he's very sweet! My father's the one who built me! I'm sure you would love him!"

"Wow." Ruby giggles. "He built you all by himself?"

Sonic snorted. "Ha, Tails could build you without the aid of no one under a day! But for you, you're a way past cool person Penny. So what's up with the troops?"

"They like to protect me, too!"

Ruby scoffs at that. "They don't think you can protect yourself?"

"They're not sure if I'm ready yet... One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the Tournament." Penny answers.

"Penny, what are you talking about? Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace!" The Red Hooded Reaper said in confusion.

"Tails used to tell me about his "ninja clan's saying" like 3rd Hokage or whatever said "in times of peace, don't forget the possibility of war."" Sonic said trying to remember what his Fox Best Friend said.

"That's not what Mr. Ironwood said…" She said now doubting herself.

A Soldier's voice ruined the moment as a shadow was seen on the wall. "Check down here!"

"Crap! Hide you two!" The Azure Faunus said going up a building to head to the rooftop.

Penny grabs Ruby by the shoulders. "You have to hide!" She lifts Ruby above her head effortlessly.

Ruby struggles and screams as she is carried toward the dumpster. "Penny, wait! What are you doing? You don't have to go with them! I can help you!"

Penny just throws Ruby in the trash and lifts the lid so she can still talk. "It's okay, Ruby. They're not bad people; I just don't want to get you in trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone else my secret. Okay?" She gravely stares at Ruby.

Ruby nods with a small smile. "I promise."

Ruby lowers her head into the garbage as the lid is put down, but she lifts it a little to peek at the scene outside. Sonic was in the shadows but seeing what's going on.

The same Soldier sees Penny. "There she is!"

Penny had her casual smile. "Sal-u-tations, officers!"

"Why were you running? And what happened to the other girl and boy?" The First Soldier asked looking around.

"What girl and boy? I was by myself all day!" Then she hiccups loudly, then smiles.

The First Soldier shook his head. "You shouldn't cause such a scene."

"Are you okay?" The Second Soldier asked,

Penny shows off her "injured" palms. "Just a scratch."

"Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this." The First Soldier said.

"Please, just come with us." The Second Soldier said.

Penny nods. "Yes, sir!"

Penny and the soldiers are heard walking away as Ruby looks on in sadness... until a rat screeches from below her feet, causing the young Huntress to fall and close the lid on herself. Sonic laughed as Ruby came out of the dumpster and then she gave Sonic a glare which made him shut up but then chuckled.

 **(Music Ends)**

In the ruined parts of Vale, the sound of an engine gets closer and closer until "Bumblebee" pulls into the street and stops showing Yang Xiao Long behind the handlebars in her matching helmet. Then Knuckles came in seconds behind her as he jumped off his extreme gear "Red Rock" as it turned into a wristwatch that latched on his wrist.

Yang took off the helmet, talking to someone off-screen as she gestures with her thumb to the music playing nearby. "Come on, my friend's right in here!"

Knuckles popped his neck and knuckles with a grin. "Fucking sweet! Then we kick some ass?"

Yang grins back at him. "Then we kick some ass."

"I love a happy ending."

Neptune on the other hand was looking kinda dizzy. "Cool…" Shakes his head, somehow perfectly fixing his appearance, and gets off the cycle, looking around worriedly. "And where exactly is... here?"

"Hey Pretty Boy! Hussle!" The Red Hot Head shouted at him.

The music from the Club gets louder once inside to show a man wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest over the top, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. He has gray eyes, short black hair, and a black beard with a mustache known as Junior behind the bar adjusting his cuffs as his Henchmen stock the bottles, carry boxes, and otherwise stand around on the dance floor, until...

One of his henchmen running inside, shouting. "Close the door - she's coming!" He and another Henchman proceed to roll the doors shut and keep them closed with their bodies.

Junior groans in irritation as he walks out from the bar. "What are you two idiots doing?!"

The Henchmen shout incoherently until an explosion knocks them to the ground and forces the doors open, allowing a familiar face to walk in through the smoke as Knuckles walked with her with Galatine in hand.

 **-Music: I Burn [Theme of Yang ] (RWBY)-**

"Guess who's back!" Yang said with a smile.

"And we're here to crash this fucking party and kick all ya asses!" Knuckles added.

Yang continues to smile and pose as eight guns are pointed in her face with an equal number of angry Henchmen behind them. Though this doesn't faze her, she stops and glares at the recording studio where the track is messing up until the frightened bear-headed DJ takes the needle off the record and retreats back under the table.

Neptune who appeared behind Yang as the Henchmen continue hoisting their guns. "Yeah, so could you define "friend" for me?"

"Stop, stop! Nobody shoot." He said as he cuts his way through the crowd of goons, straightening his tie. "Blondie, you're here! ...Why? And who are these two?"

"You still owe me a drink." Yang said as she grabs Junior by the arm and drags him to the bar through the hired guns.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho, what a woman…" He shuddered feeling killing intent from Knuckles but then he quickly looks at the twins Melanie and Miltia Malachite standing beside him. "'Sup?"

Melanie and Miltia "hmph!" in unison. "Whatever." They walk away, noses in the air.

" _I hope the others are having a better time… Because I am not!"_ Knuckles thought looking at Yang and Junior with a scowl.

 **(Music Ends)**

 **-Music: Inside Information (Sword Art Online 2)-**

Meanwhile, Blake's fingers trace three scratch marks on a wall before peeking around its corner and seeing a pair of horned Faunus as they are ushered into a building by a bearded man. She turns to Sun and Tails next to her.

"This is it." She said in a firm tone.

"You sure?" Sun asked, then Blake glares at him and starts moving towards the entrance while unfastening her bow. "Y'know, I'm just gonna take your word for it."

"Blake knows more about the White Fang than anyone. We have to follow her lead…" Tails said getting a feeling in his stomach that someone familiar is there. "... And then again.. we'll be facing a new enemy here…"

The two walk inside the building to a hallway filled with cases, seeing another man announcing "New recruits, keep to the right!" at the young pair as they follow.

"I don't get it." Sun holds out the half-mask in his hand. "If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?"

"The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters." Blake answered.

"Grimm masks... That's kind of dark." He muttered. He looked at Tails who looked hesitant putting on the mask. "Hey Tails! Wake up, we're going!"

Tails snapped out of his thoughts as he got his half mask on. "S-Sorry! I had a feeling in my stomach… It wasn't good… But don't worry about it. Let's go."

Then the three disguised Faunus went following the new recruits to the White Fang are moving in a line to the side of the stage, a mere few dozen compared to the hundreds of white-vested, black-hooded soldiers to their left and up above in the balconies. Blake, Tails, and Sun look around themselves when they stop, and a fully-masked man with tattoos standing starts speaking before the large sheet emblazoned with the bloody wolf and claw marks.

"Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce two very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!" The White Fang Lieutenant gestured to the two figures.

 **(Music Ends)**

 **-Music: Tense Situation (Sword Art Online)-**

The dark pants and brown shoes step forward before the orange tip of the Melodic Cudgel taps on the stage to reveal none other than Roman, smiling confidently even as the crowd starts protesting. And then second arrival made Tails' eyes widen in horror, the second figure had navy blue pince-nez glasse, grey hexagonal-shaped goggles, red turtleneck jacket/coat with white trim, yellow cuffs and gold rectangular buttons, black one-piece pants/boots with silver accents and buttons, and white, cuff-less gloves. This is Dr. Eggman.

Roman waves mockingly. "Thank you, thank you!" As he speaks, Neopolitan walks out from behind the sheet. "Please, hold your applause!"

"It seems the crowd is quite energized. Heh." Eggman said with a dark grin.

A Antler Faunus pointing at Roman from her place right in front of Blake, Tails, and Sun. "What's a human doing here?!"

"I'm glad you asked, "Deerie"! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst." Roman said as he salutes as an example. "Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!"

Sun was leaning over to Blake. "So, is he going somewhere with this?"

"Guys… you see the big man by Roman? That's our second enemy… "Doctor Ivo Robotnik" AKA "Dr. Eggman."" Tails said in a serious tone.

Blake looks up at the mad scientist. "... He doesn't look like much of a threat. So how he get in the White Fang?"

Behind the Fox Faunus' mask, he closed his eyes. "Eggman has a way of getting into places… often using force as his threat to people who blocks his goal… Eggman has an IQ of 300; he can plan 100 steps ahead and create the most extraordinary inventions. But he only has one goal. To conquer the world. Right now, Sonic has stomped on Eggman's many plans but by this, Eggman's sanity is declining. His focus is to beat Sonic at any means necessary, even if it means killing anyone that stands in his way… Even children… Dr. Eggman is playing along; he's not much of a team player. He'll play buddy buddy and then backstab the White Fang and probably take some of their stuff for his own greedy purposes…"

"..." The Cat Faunus was soaking all of the information that Tails gave her as she glared at Eggman with distaste in her eyes.

"But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms!" The crowd changes their tune and starts agreeing with him. "Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life!" The crowd cheer as the three heroes share a look. "And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room." Roman said with a grin looking at Eggman. "And we have this gentleman to thank making this possible."

With a snap of the fingers, the curtain falls, and the whole mass of Faunus applaud at the sight of the Atlesian Paladin-290 behind it, the mark of the White Fang painted on its shoulder.

Sun was in awe. "Whoa, that's a big robot…"

"How did he get that?" Blake asked.

"See? Eggman has his ways of impressing the villains and criminals with his ingenuity… Eggman probably stolen it and upgraded it to be more lethal than it was designed for… I was right." Tails said firmly.

Now it was Eggman's turn to speak. "As some of you might have heard, this right here…" He taps the giant mech. "...is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to our "employer", we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, "hit the shelves". Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions?" Eggman asked the White Fang's roaring applause tells him the answer which he grinned.

Blake turned to Sun and Tails. "We should get out of here."

The White Fang Lieutenant looked at the recruits. "Will all new recruits, please come forward!"

"Well with what?!" Sun asked in surprise as the line started moving.

 **(Music Ends)**

Back at the Club, Junior puts down his glass as he sits behind the bar separating him from his attractive interrogator.

"I don't know!" Junior said.

"How can you not know?" Yang asked.

"I haven't talked to him! I haven't even seen him since the night you first came in here." He leans over to point in Yang's face. "He paid up front, I lent him my men, and none of them ever. Came. Back."

Neptune rushed to Yang's side to raise a question of his own. "So where did they go?"

After a long pause since Neptune asked Junior the question. "What kind of stupid question is that? They never came back!"

Yang pushed Neptune out of the way with one hand. "Don't worry about him; worry about me if I don't find out what I want!"

"I already told you everything! Torchwick hired my boys, and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate to!" Junior shouts this at his own men, who grumble and walk away in response.

"Come on, Neptune. Knuckles." She turns from the bar and walks away.

Neptune followed with his hands in his pockets. "We get everything we need?"

"Well, we got everything we can. Hopefully the rest of the team is having better luck." Yang said who saw Knuckles turn the corner with a scowl on his face.

The White Fang is still cheering loudly as the recruits are marched to the stage, with Blake, Tails, and Sun having no choice but to follow along.

"What are we going to do?!" Sun whispered to Blake.

"I'm thinking…"

Sun was watching Roman lean on the robot smoking his cigar and laughing with the girl beside him before he zeroes in on the two, frowning. "He sees us…" Then hopelessly tries to smile and wave.

Then Blake noticing the junction box on the wall. "He can't see in the dark."

With that, Blake unsheathes Gambol Shroud, transforms it into a pistol, and shoots at the box, making the lights go out for the whole building and turning the screen dark and Tails' white eyes shone slightly.

"Don't let them escape fools go!" Eggman barked.

Tails opened the window. "Blake! Sun! The window!"

Before the three student Huntsmen crash through the window and start running as fast as they can, the mechanized sound of running power signals the Atlesian Paladin activation, and it crashes through the wall of the building in pursuit of the runaways, who leap off of a car and manage to get on the roofs. The Paladin follows beside them on the street as Blake, Tails, and Sun run, jump, and flip from rooftop to rooftop. And then Tails leaped through the air as he pressed a button as a yellow light shone on Tails shoes as a Extreme Gear formed and Tails zoomed off with Blake and Sun.

Sun while amidst twirls in the air. "So you wouldn't happen to have... oh, I don't know... some form of backup?!"

"On it!" She said as she grabs her Scroll and puts it to her ear as she continues to jump.

Weiss and Shadow is seen leaving the Cross Continental Transmit tower's elevator when she grabs her own Scroll and listens to Blake's message with Shadow with his Scroll.

 **"Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-"  
**  
 **"HEEEELLLLP!"** Sun's voice shouted through the scrolls.

Weiss rolls her eyes and starts running out the door, a little smile on her face as she does so. "So how should we get to their location?"

Shadow looked at Weiss with a small smirk. "With this. I had this in case I had more than one passenger for my Extreme Gear." Shadow pressed a button which no longer than two minutes a motorcycle engine was heard as it stopped in front of them.

 **-Music: Lethal Highway (Shadow the Hedgehog)-**

The motorcycle was black with red wheels, armed with machine guns, and has the Black Arms insignia on its fuel tank. Shadow got on it as he revved the engine, Weiss was impressed and then got on holding on to his waist as he drove off with a wheelie.

Ruby is still beside the dumpster with Sonic who was holding his Scroll listening to the message which is boarded up, possibly to keep the rat imprisoned staring at her Scroll.

 **"Big robot! And it's big! Really big!"** Sun's voice said.

Sonic grins. "Knowing what I'm thinking Rubes?"

Ruby nods excitedly. "Oh, I am not missing this!"

The Azure Swordsman carried Ruby bridal style making her blush and taking off as she hangs on due to Sonic's super sonic speed.

Yang is back on the motorcycle in her helmet and sunglasses with Neptune looking at the Scroll in her hand over her shoulder. Knuckles was on his Extreme Gear holding his Scroll.

 **"That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!"** Sun said through everyone's Scrolls.

" **And Eggman isn't too far behind! He and Roman are partners!"** Tails' voice rang through this time.

"Where in bloody hell are you guys?!" Knuckles asked in concern.

Right on cue, behind them, Blake, Tails, and Sun can be seen running through the street with the Paladin hot on their heels and with Eggman firing missiles at them before they all disappear from view.

 **"HURR** YYYY!" Sun shouted in person and from their Scrolls.

"I think that was them." Neptune said seeing Knuckles take off after the Paladin as a blue transparent line came from behind Knuckles' Red Rock.

Yang nods. "Yeah, I got it." She puts the Scroll away, she quickly circles her ride around much to Neptune's alarm and drives off to follow them.

Blake, Tails, and Sun somehow make it to the highways, jumping down into the busy street and continuing their escape by hopping on cars while Tails rode his "Yellowtail" Extreme Gear, then the Paladin follows them by pushing vehicles out of the way. Sun pauses to look at their pursuer's path of destruction and offer a quick "Whoa!" before leaping onto more cars, much to the anger of Roman inside the robot, his face surrounded by blue holographic screens. Yang, Knuckles, and Neptune are able to follow the mech suit on their rides, coming up next to it as it runs.

"We've gotta slow it down!" Yang shouted.

"Got it!" Neptune said getting his goggles on.

"Watch it Roman! On your left!" Eggman shouted at Roman.

Neptune reaches for his gun, but Roman notices the three on his sensors and crashes into a multitude of cars with the Paladin's strong bulk, sending them flying towards his chasers.

Yang revved Bumblebee up. "Hold on!"

"Wuh-oh…" Neptune moaned feeling like he's going to regret this.

Yang swerves, leaning her bike to the side in avoidance of flying debris while Neptune flails in a panic and Knuckles was punching cars away from his path. Back on two wheels again, Neptune unslings his weapon, aims as sparks start flying, and fires several bolts of blue electricity at the Paladin, causing Roman to grimace from the force of the attacks. Switching strategies, Neptune flips the gun and it grows a shaft and an energy blade at the end, then jumps from Yang's bike as the spear's head splits in three and drives it into the top of the Paladin. Sun and Blake pause in their car-hopping to look back, then Tails slows down to see Neptune.

"Neptune, hang on!" Sun called to his friend.

Neptune is trying his best, but the mech keeps bucking and threatens to make him fall. Closing his eyes, Sun smashes his palms together, and from the golden Aura around him, his Semblance creates two glowing outlines that copy their creator, leaping off and going back over the tops of vehicles to collide into the Paladin's front. They explode into blinding light upon contact to let Sun leap forward with "Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang" held high, but Roman finally turns enough to send Neptune flying off and knocking into his leader, sending both of them off the highway.

As Blake looks on from her spot, she hears a voice from her Scroll:

It was Weiss' voice. **"Blake! Shadow and I are in position!"**

Shadow's "Dark Rider" skids to a stop with Weiss holding Myrtenaster at the approaching Roman. He smiles as his robot charges the girl, but Weiss spins and plunges her blade into the ground, summoning a circle of ice across the pavement that causes the Paladin to slip and crash, Shadow turned his sword into a MP 18 shooting a red blast at it's leg sending it flying over the young Huntress and falling off the ramp, landing further down before Ruby and Sonic, already having her Crescent Rose out in scythe form and Sonic's Caliburn. The Paladin stands back up, and the rest of Team RWBY falls beside their leader to take up positions. Roman chuckles, moving the robot slowly towards the girls and boy. Then to everyone's surprise except Blake and Tails.

 **(Music Ends)**

 **-Music: Monkey Business (Sonic Heroes)-**

"EGGMAN?!" Knuckles shouted in surprise. "About fucking time! We can finally kick you and Roman's ass!"

Tails sweat drops. "Knuckles…"

Eggman growls but grins. "Nice to see you too Knuckles! Ah Sonic! I see you're friends with the girl scouts!"

"We want answers Doctor! Why are you tardy of making you big entrance? Answer! Now!" Shadow demanded aiming his sword at Eggman.

 **(Music Ends)**

 **-Music: My World (Sonic Heroes)-**

Eggman laughed. "I'm joining the White Fang under my own intentions! Me and Roman are on a "little business trip!" And this is only the fun part, this world will be ours to control! The era of the Huntsmen will be over! Now prepare to die!" His hovercraft had missiles ready to launch.

"Boys! Team RWBY! Let's take this guys down!" Sonic said with his eyes white as he got into his fighting stance. "Call it Rubes!"

 **(Music Ends)**

 **-Music: Die (RWBY)-**

Ruby nods. "Freezer Burn!"

"Burakku rokku!" Sonic said as he and Tails jumped back.

Ruby and Blake jump back out of the way as Weiss performs her same ice-circle trick and Shadow implants his Aronight in the ground as the concrete turned black, but backs out of Yang and Knuckles' way when they jump into the air and hits the epicenter with their weapons, creating a wave of mist that surrounds Roman. Immediately, the Paladin activates its laser sensors to make up for the lost sight, but it barely sees the afterimage of Blake and narrowly misses the dashing Yang. A gun manages to fire at the area between Blake and Yang, but out from the blast comes Ruby and Sonic who slashes the metal with their blades, causing it to falter.

"Checkmate!" She called.

"Burakkuraitoningu!" Sonic shouted.

Blake,Weiss, Shadow, and Tails go in this time, each pair going for the feet until Weiss jumps up and stabs a sensor before leaping off of a white glyph. Roman lifts the Paladin's foot to crush Blake, but Weiss summons another glyph under her teammate to launch her backwards before the crushing blow can land. Roman growls and fires off the missiles, but Tails and Shadow sent beams of light and darkness hitting the missiles as the explosions merely hit where they were. Finally, Weiss jumps up too high, and Roman fires a double energy blast at her. Myrtenaster absorbs the damage, but Weiss is thrown back, so she casts a beam of light from her weapon to the ground under Blake, forming a yellow clockwork circle that's absorbed into the Faunus Girl, then Tails had an electrical aura as his eyes turned yellow with little sparks of electricity as his sword was covered in electricity. The two slice through each launched missile with ease in a flurry of super-fast slashes and blasts of lightning.

Ruby was running into the fray. "Ladybug!"

Sonic's arm was covered in white aura as he glanced at Tails. "Harikēn!"

Ruby shoots herself forward and cuts at the robot's legs, then turns as Blake aims herself at the giant's feet as well. They both dash forward and attack at the same time, circling each other around the Paladin with each strike until they both launch themselves into the air and come down together on the shoulder, cutting off the left arm entirely. Sonic launched at Roman with his supersonic speed as his white aura covered arm which this is his Kaze doragonkurō (Wind Dragon Claw), and Tails had a yellow electric aura on his arm also which was his Raitoningufokkusukurō (Lightning Fox Claw). The two took off with their elements blazing slightly affecting the weather, then it was time for Sonic and Tails to fuse their attacks which the lightning and wind merged as their joint attack was the Raifu ken o supiningu (Spinning Lightning Wind Fist) which sent the Paladin skidding through pillars till it stopped but the electricity sparked stunning it. Yang doesn't waste a second, jumping onto the Paladin's back and punching the top with fiery shotgun blasts. Roman is knocked around in the cabin, but seeing as he can't reach her with his remaining mechanical arm, he runs backwards through two columns and leaves her embedded in a third before backing away and turning towards her. Just as she is falling down, the remaining arm extends a closed fist, and when it punches her, she flies through the column and doesn't get up.

Blake's eyes widen. "Yang!"

"Don't worry! With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back! That's what makes her special." Ruby said looking at her sister.

Yang slowly gets back on her feet, hair burning a brilliant white as she clenches her fists. Sensing victory, Roman throws a punch, but Yang catches it in her own hand despite the ground cracking beneath her and, eyes red with rage, smashes her knuckles into the second arm, obliterating it under her force. Getting desperate with his armless robot, Roman immediately kicks Yang to the side, but as she passes her sister and teammates. Knuckles had a jade colored aura as his eyes were white as he gripped her arm stopping her flight, she looks at Knuckles as he looked at her with a grin. This was his Jeidomōdo o bureijingu (Blazing Jade Mode).

Knuckles smirks. "I gotcha Fire Girl! Hang on!" He begins spinning.

"Bumblebee/Sanda chikyū!" Both leaders shouted in unison.

Knuckles threw Yang as Blake throws her Gambol Shroud out for Yang to catch while flying and Tails gripped Knuckles' arm with both hands as he spun like a mini tornado, and the Faunus uses their momentum to swing the glowing girl and boy around for a final hit to the robot. Roman, however, steps out of the way just in time to avoid complete destruction.

"We have to slow it down!" Ruby said.

Weiss looked at her with a look that said "Yeah and?!" "And how do you propose we do that?"

Ruby smiled. "Ice Flower!"

Sonic looked at Shadow who nodded. "Kurai kaze!"

Twirling their weapons so they both point at Roman and Shadow turned his Arondight into its MP 18 mode as Sonic's sword glowed white as it turned into a smaller version of Ruby's Crescent Rose's Sniper mode. Weiss creates a series of glyphs in front of the scythe's sniper barrel, and a single shot through the circles creates a dazzling spiral of energy that creates large icicles upon impact with the Paladin, a black glyph appeared in front of shooter's barrel as blue and black beam hits the Paladin knocking it back. Ruby continues to shoot as Weiss freezes the fire, and as the ice completely envelops the robot's body Sonic gives his Semblance to Shadow's blade of darkness as they fired one more time as it was sent skyward. Blake and Tails swings their partners around in a circle one more time, but with Roman airborne; the Faunus, lifted their partners as Tails let's go of Knuckles who was coming in for the final attack with Yang and the Paladin is hit by the speed and power of Yang and Knuckles' fists, flying into the air before crashing down in a hundred pieces and a defeated criminal.

Roman was getting up, slightly dazed but unharmed, as he inspects the damage while brushing himself off. "Damn. Just got this thing cleaned…"

He looks up just in time to see Yang and Knuckles, still burning with their absorbed power, fire a single shot at the defenseless thief, but he's saved at the last instant when the two-toned girl seen before drops in front of him and merely opens her pink umbrella, deflecting the blast entirely. The new arrival hangs the weapon over her shoulder as Roman addresses the victors.

"Ladies, Ice Queen…" Roman addresses.

Weiss was now offended. "Hey!"

Roman smirked. "Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would…"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Knuckles and Yang roared.

The pink-and-brown girl curtsies her enemies with a bow, but Yang and Knuckles will have none of it, charging forth with their fists raised to strike the outlaws... only to break their image as if made out of a mirror and turn just in time to see them escape in a Bullhead. The rest of team RWBY and team SSKT runs up to Yang and Knuckles' side, now cooled down with the end of the fight.

"So I guess he got a new henchman…" Yang said frowning

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plans... _fall apart_!" Weiss' pun met with the groan of Knuckles who shook his head.

Yang shook her head. "No. Just... no."

Weiss was getting mad. "What- But, you do it!"

"There's a time and a place for jokes."

"Was this not it?" The Ice Queen asked.

Yang shook her head. "No, it just wasn't very good." Then she follows with Knuckles by her side with Blake and Tails. "Oh and Rad Red."

Knuckles looked at her. "What is it?"

Yang kisses Knuckles' cheek. "That was for looking out for me out there." She winked at him.

Sonic and Tails "ooed" as Knuckles turned red as Ruby's hood; Shadow smirked and Ruby giggled at this, Weiss rolled her eyes, and Blake smiled a bit.

Sonic did a time out gesture with his hands. "Yo timeout! Where are Sun and Neptune?"

 **(Music Ends)**

Sun and Neptune are sitting in the middle stools of the "A Simple Wok Noodle House" eating their plates of noodles with the Shopkeep behind the counter and their weapons leaning on the other two stools.

Neptune looked at Sun. "They're probably fine, right?"

Sun nods. "Probably."

His question answered, Neptune turns back to his noodles, and the two eat in silence until the screen cuts to black.

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5 Extracurricular!

_**Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY and goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**_

It seems Pyrrha is gearing up in a locker room. As she walks out of the locker room, she comes to face Cardin and the rest of Team CDRL. As the match began, eventually, she launches her spear at Dove Bronzewing and then knocks Sky Lark to the ground. Cardin unleashes a short column of fire from the red Dust crystal in his mace before he and Sky attempt to double-team Pyrrha. Pyrrha throws her shield, which hits Cardin in the face and bounces back to hit Sky as well. She then flips backward through the air to land on Sky, incapacitating him. Dove and Russel Thrush rush her together, but she is able to drive them back as Cardin leaps in to smash at her with his mace. Pyrrha opens fire with rifle-form Miló, but Russel covers Cardin, deflecting every shot with his daggers. He and Dove charge at Pyrrha, with Russel leaping into the air and performing a triple somersault; however, the attack is easily deflected. Russel and Dove proceed to strike at Pyrrha together, demonstrating precision through their ability to avoid hitting one another during the attack. Cardin attempts to capitalize on the distraction, but is unable to keep up with Pyrrha. Russel ducks in under Cardin for a surprise attack, but also proves himself unable to wear her down. Dove moves in after Russel is knocked to the ground. After a couple of deflected swipes, he fires on her with his sword, but she is able to bull right through using her shield. Although he is able to avoid her attack, Dove finds himself knocked out of the fight by an errant swing from Cardin, who moves in for one final assault. Pyrrha knocks Cardin into the air and then leaps to slam him into the ground.

Glynda approaches from behind Cardin who clutches his ribs. "And that's the match."

"Lucky shot…" Cardin collapses in pain.

"Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament." Glynda said.

Pyrrha nods. "Thank you, professor."

Glynda was now tapping her scroll. "Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match." She looks around at the observing students. "Any volunteers? Ms. Belladonna? You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you -"

Mercury raises his hand. "I'll do it."

"Mercury, is it? Well, let's find you an opponent." The Witch said

"Actually, I wanna fight... her." Mercury said as he points to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha was surprised by Mercury's choice. "Me?"

Glynda shook her head. "I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished the match. I recommend you choose another partner."

Pyrrha looked at Glynda. "No, it's fine! I'd be happy to oblige."

"Who you'll think will win Sonic?" Tails asked his leader and best friend.

"Pyrrha. It's all on Pyrrha." Sonic answered without no hesitation.

 **-Music: Quickly and Without Fail (Sword Art Online 2)-**

Mercury struts into the arena, visibly sizing up Pyrrha. Their spar begins when he makes the first attack and is knocked down. Recovering quickly, he deflects an attack and begins trading blows with Pyrrha until she knocks him back with her shield. Mercury charges in and kicks at Pyrrha, but she lunges forward, blocks it with her shield, and sweeps his other leg from beneath him with Miló. He falls onto his back but then kicks his legs into the air, spins on his hands, and does a double back-handspring. The two stop and stare at each other for a moment as Pyrrha stands up from a kneeling position. She runs forward to attack, but Mercury strikes first, leading her to instead block the first kick with Miló and a second with her shield, before turning around and blocking a further barrage of kicks with her shield. Pyrrha ends the barrage by hitting his leg away with Miló, creating an opening for her to ram her shield into him. He lands on his feet and slides to a stop some distance away. Apparently slightly impressed, Mercury tilts his head and gives a slight nod with a "Hm". He then leaps into the air and, with a spin, brings his foot down on Pyrrha's shield, making her jump back slightly. After landing on the floor and dropping to his hands and feet, Mercury spins with one leg out, but Pyrrha raises her foot over it and steps backward. He quickly stands and leaps into the air, kicking at her, but she blocks with her shield. As Pyrrha turns, dives, and rolls away, Mercury continues his spin, swinging his leg high in the air, only to find that she has moved away from him. He chuckles while Pyrrha instantly rights herself, crouching on the floor with her shield in front of her. She flips Miló in her hand so that the blade points behind her. Mercury then charges forward, leaps, and lands three consecutive kicks on her shield. She moves her shield to the side and begins to raise Miló, but Mercury kicks her shield, then quickly switches in mid-air and kicks the arm with which she is holding Miló, before switching once again to kick her shield. As Mercury lands the kick on her shield, Pyrrha flips Miló into the air, but before she can catch it, Mercury switches once more to kick her in the side. This forces her to move her arm forward and block the kick. He then turns away, spinning once again and leaving an opening for Pyrrha to turn around and catch Miló. Both combatants continue their spin to face each other, Pyrrha swinging Miló and Mercury kicking. Their attacks deflect each other, and Mercury turns in mid-air and kicks at Pyrrha's shield. Pyrrha swings Miló upward, scraping it against Mercury's boot, but then Mercury kicks it out of her hand. The two watch Miló stab into the floor, and Mercury triumphantly smirks at Pyrrha before spinning around and raising his leg up high to kick her. However, Pyrrha activates her Semblance as she moves her hand toward his boot. When her hand is about half an inch away, she repels his boot, sending him into an off-balance spin. He stumbles and drops into a kneel, gaining a thoughtful look on his face. Hearing footsteps approaching him, he looks behind him and rises to face Pyrrha, who is charging toward him puts his right foot on Pyrrha's shield, hops up onto it, and fires a bullet to propel himself from it, spinning in the air and landing in a kneeling position. Pyrrha charges in to finish the battle but then Mercury did something she wouldn't expect.

"I forfeit."

Knuckles' scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "He had no chance so why fight her if you're going to wimp out."

Pyrrha almost stumbles as she stops beside him. "You... don't even want to try?"

Mercury shrugged. "What's the point? You're a world-renowned fighter. We're obviously leagues apart."

"In that case... Pyrrha Nikos is the victor of the match... again." Glynda said in the background.

Emerald smirks. Mercury sneers smugly. Pyrrha has a annoyed and disappointed look on her face, and places her left hand on her hip. The Aura displays for Pyrrha and Mercury are shown as Mercury's is changed from green to red indicating his loss.

Glynda had an annoyed look on her face. "Next time you might want to think a little harder before choosing an opponent."

Mercury rose his hand while not looking at her. "I'll be sure to do that."

An alarm sounds which jolts Blake who has nodded off, which caught the attention of a certain Fox Boy's concern, he knows what he must do as Blake's friend. Plus with his sixth sense to find the vices in people's hearts; he use this to find what's wrong with her.

"That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But you all have your first mission on Monday. I will not accept any excuses." Glynda announced as the students left.

As everyone leaves, Mercury stops beside Emerald grinning.

"Learning is so much fun." He said with a dark grin on his face.

 **(Music Ends)**

Outside, SSSN are standing at the entrance as Team RWBY and Team SSKT walks past. Sun notices Blake and runs after her.

"Hey, Blake!" Sun warmly greets as he grabs Blake by her shoulder. "You uh, doing okay?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Tails lied. He already knows what's going on with her.

Blake shuts the book she is reading. "I'm fine."

"So I hear that there's this dance going on this weekend, and it sounds pretty lame, but you and me, I'm thinking, not as lame, huh?" Sun asked trying to ask her out.

Blake gave him a look. "What?"

"The dance! This weekend! You wanna go, or what?"

Blake scoffed. "I don't have time for a stupid dance. I thought you of all people would get that."

Blake walks away past her team as Sun sinks from his rejection. Tails silently chuckled to himself by the harshness of Blake.

"Something is definitely wrong with her…" Knuckles said.

Shadow nods as he opens one eye. "Yes. That girl always had a chip on her shoulder… Used to be one of the White Fang's ranks."

Sonic taps his chin. "... Tails. I want you to help Team RWBY with her."

Tails swiftly turns his head to Sonic with a surprised look. "R-Really? How come?"

"You're the only person that she can vent her frustrations to. You and Blake have a bond, a bond that none can sever. Now Blake is suffering from what is making her this way." Sonic reasoned as he ruffles Tails' hair. "Hey Rubes!"

Ruby stops and turns to the Azure Swordsman. "Yeah?"

"Take Tails with you."

"Ummm why?" Yang asked wondering what's going on.

"He can help you with Blake." Shadow answered with a smirk.

Knuckles grins as he gave them nod. "Yup! Tails can get that girl soften up no matter what!"

Weiss looked at Tails and then back to the three Faunus boys. "Why should let him help us with Blake?"

Tails closed his eyes and then walked to Weiss. And then opened his sky blue orbs. "B-Because… I because I went through what she went through. I bore deeper scars than she had… Back in my village, when I was only 4 years old, I went through a series of mistreatment due to the demon sealed in me. I was the jailer to this monster inside me… This demon destroyed my home, it took the sacrifice of my parents to seal only half of it in me as an act of love. I was an orphan till the orphanage kicked me out when I was old enough to walk and talk and I left my village with no food… no shelter… I even ask other people to let me stay for the night but they won't let me since I was "monster" or "bastard demon child." I learned many things that a four year old shouldn't be taught by reality. Nature wasn't so kind either except it was "survival of the fittest" till I became the monster inside due to all the sadness and despair. So I know how it feels… It's painful… So that's why I can help her. I'm the only one who can help her." He looked kinda sad as he had a tear fall from his eye.

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang couldn't find the words to describe Tails' past. Ruby was crying silently in her older sister's embrace, Yang looked down with a forlorn look, and Weiss was trying to cover sadness as she looked the other way. Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles had emotionless looks but their sadness in their eyes showed.

 **-Music: A Certain Reunion (Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 3)-**

"... It still pains me to this very day but… That day was the most happiest day of all of my days. I met them. While I was in a purgatory state, I met my mother and father as they told me the whole story of why they were dead. They had no choice to do it, not only they sealed the demon. They sealed themselves in me, my parents didn't want this for me but as a sacrifice, an act of love, I'll never forget. I understood why they did that for me. They loved me. They expected me to be angry at them but I wasn't, I understood their reasons. When my Mother hugged me for the first time… it felt warm. Inviting. And loving, and she thanked me for many things… one, for letting Amadeus, my father become a dad, Rosemary, my mother, became a mom… And the last words touched my very soul… she said "Thank you for being born… To us…" It made me realize that I had my parents all this time and I didn't realize that. And they saw me as a person who will change the world. The strongest person in the whole world, I'm going to be what my parents saw me as and I'll never lose my way. I got the backing of my friends and you three as well… my parent's love is what drove me to what I am. "The Gale of the Sun."" Tails said with his voice breaking a bit as he looked at the sun with a smile.

"You see what I mean guys? Tails has the experience despite his young age and he can give Blake the will and wisdom to go on without anything stopping her. That's why we want you to have Tails talk to her." Sonic said with a smile.

The three girls nods as they wiped their tear with a smiles on their faces. "Yeah."

"We'll let you do the talking you strong fuzzball." Yang said with a grin ruffling his hair.

"Okay. Let's do this!" The Fox Boy cracked his knuckles.

 **(Music Ends)**

"You what?!" Blake asked in surprise.

We see team RWBY and Tails in their dorm room with Blake is sitting with her arms crossed, their plan is to get Blake to the dance.

"We want you to go to the dance." Ruby said with concern.

"That's ridiculous." The Cat Faunus said with distaste.

"Blake, we're worried about you. This investigation is starting to mess with your head." Tails said with softness in his tone.

"You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest, your grades have been suffering." Weiss said as she counted the issues that has been going on with Blake.

"You think I care about grades?" She asked as Blake shrugs and then gestures out the window. "People's lives are at stake!"

Yang puts her hand on Blake's, lowering it. "We know, and we're also trying to figure out what Torchwick and Eggman is up to."

"Thanks to you, Tails, and Sun, we know that they're operating somewhere outside of southeast Vale." The Red Hooded Reaper said with a small smile.

Weiss nods. "And, the Schnee company records singled out Vale as the primary target for Dust robberies over the last few months."

"Don't forget about their missing military tech too." Tails added.

"But there's still unanswered questions!" Blake said.

Ruby shook her head. "Blake, you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open!"

"All we're asking is for you to take a break. You got your own life to live and you can't waste it on something like this. Not only its a disadvantage for you but Roman and Eggman will your desperation against you and kill you… The death will be by your hand by either being blown to pieces or have a bullet shot in your head. … So here's a question that my Uncle asked me and now I'm asking you but only to you." Tails said seriously.

"... What is it?" Blake asked.

It was silent for a bit till Tails opened his eyes as they intensely went to Blake which surprised her slightly.

"Do you value your teammates lives or yours?"

 **-Music: Unchangeable Past (Akame Ga Kill)-**

Blake's eyes widen as his question. It struck her like Pyrrha's attacks but a thousand fold. It hurt her but it was the truth. Her teammates and Tails who helped her through her messes with the White Fang, Roman, and Eggman. She was pushing them all way, then Blake thought of how things were been if she hadn't met Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails. The poor Faunus couldn't bare to continue finishing that thought. It was silent till Blake looked at Tails with a saddened look as tears fell from her eyes. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang never saw this emotional side of Blake since the day before their investigation, the three girls looked at Tails who was hugging her thought that Sonic was right. The Fox Faunus had something that all people don't have, maturity and a forgiving heart.

"I can't believe it but… Sonic is right about Tails. Despite being younger than he is, he has something that all of that some of us don't have." Weiss said with a small smile.

Yang nods and smiles. "He's a strong and brave kid and he went through more harder challenges than any other Faunus out there…"

Tails gently pats her back. "... I know you're desperate for answers but we have to be patient… I know you care for your Faunus brethren. But all we can do is wait… can you do that Blake? Not just for me, for all of us. We care about you…"

Blake closed her eyes and nods as a small smile appeared on her face. "R-Right… you're right… thank you… thank you all for putting up with me."

"No problem Blake. We're friends forever." Ruby said warmly wiping her tears.

Yang gave the Black Cat Faunus a thumbs up and a wink. "Yeah!"

Weiss blew her nose as she gave Blake a nod. Tails and Blake's bond has grown stronger as overcoming the trials of what the future holds. May these two love-deprived children grow stronger as time moves on.

 **(Music Ends)**

That night, Pyrrha and Jaune are sparring at their spot on the roof. Jaune appears to gain the upper hand until Pyrrha sweeps his legs out from under him.

Pyrrha was laughing. "Well done! Your swordplay improved immensely." Pyrrha helps Jaune to his feet.

Jaune smiled a bit. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"So, are you ready to move on to Aura?" The Red Amazon Warrior asked.

"I'm actually thinking that maybe we skip Aura for tonight? Might go on a jog or something." Jaune asked trying to get out of the training.

"Come on, I know you get frustrated. But you must keep trying. I'm sure you'll discover your Semblance any day now." She said with utmost confidence.

Jaune looks down seeing Pyrrha is not getting it. "That's not it. It's just... It's dumb."

Pyrrha looks at Jaune with worry. "What is it?" She approaches Jaune and places her hand on his shoulder. "Jaune, you know you can tell me."

"It's... Weiss." He said hesitantly.

Pyrrha's face falls slightly in disappointment. "Oh. What about her?"

"I asked her to the dance and she shot me down." He giggled halfheartedly. "Big surprise, right?"

"Well, I believe the saying goes: "There's... plenty of fish in the sea."" Pyrrha quoted.

"She's right Jaune." Shadow's voice caught their attention as they turned to Black Hedgehog Faunus coming out of the shadows. "Pyrrha, mind if I borrow him for a minute? Stay where you are."

Pyrrha nods wondering what he wants with Jaune as she sees the two walk to a tree. _"What is Shadow up to?"_ Pyrrha thought.

"Uh Shadow? What is it?" Jaune asked him.

Shadow looked at the blond boy. "Why do you like Weiss?"

Jaune rose an eyebrow but smiled a bit. "Well she's pretty, rich, and pretty cool to hangout with. Why?"

"I'll ask you one question, think about it for a second before answer it… Who supported you throughout the time that you're in Beacon? Training you, believing in you, and being by your side no matter what?" Shadow asked looking at Jaune who had a surprised look but then looked down.

 **-Music: In Your Past (Sword Art Online)-**

Jaune was in deep thought for quite sometime. He was thinking about his teammates but then something else clicked in his mind. Someone with red hair till he gasped in realization. Pyrrha. She was one besides his teammates and friends who helped him deal with the craziness going on in Beacon; he can't believe this. He was going for Weiss but then Shadow's words made something in his mind click, then he looked at Shadow with forlorn look. "..."

"See what I mean Jaune? Weiss hasn't given you a tiny amount of support but Pyrrha was the one who helps you stand, she even takes some time off of her schedule to train you to control and use your Aura. Instead of pushing her aside, thank her or do something to show your appreciation. I know you're a good leader Jaune. You don't need powers to be a leader, long as you got the heart of one, your teammates will follow your command. Show dominance, show the school no the world that you're a strong warrior. Stand up for your teammates, even if you have to die for them. That's what it takes to be a leader." He said poking his armored chest.

Jaune looked at Pyrrha was looking at right at them and then back at Shadow who nodded. "Y-You're right Shadow. I'll ask her out instead…" He walked to her.

Shadow smirked as he turned to Jaune and Pyrrha. _"Just remember what I told you Jaune. You'll be a leader worth to be remembered."_ Shadow thought as he warps to his dorm room.

 **(Music Ends)**

Emerald presses a button on her scroll. "And finally, Pyrrha Nikos."

We see Cinder in her dorm room, sewing a black dress as she sits on one of the beds. Emerald is sitting on the floor while looking at her scroll, and Mercury is lying on the ground and reading a comic book.

"Ah, the "invincible girl."" Cinder said sewing.

"She's smart, but I wouldn't say invincible." Mercury said.

"Do tell."

"Her semblance is Polarity. But you'd never know just by watching." Emerald explained.

"After she made contact with my boots, she was able to move them around however she wanted. But she only made slight adjustments." Mercury said turning a page in his comic book.

"Just enough to make it look like she's untouchable. She doesn't broadcast her power, so it puts her opponent at a disadvantage." Emerald added.

Cinder was interested by the info given. "Hmm... People assume that she's fated for victory, when she's really taking fate into her own hands. Interesting. Add her to the list."

Mercury looked at Cinder with a grin. "You should be able to take her no problem."

"It's not about overpowering an enemy. It's about taking away what power they have. And we will, in time." She said sinisterly.

Mercury groaned. "I hate waiting."

"Don't worry, Mercury. We have a fun weekend ahead of us." Cinder said evilly as he eyes glowed slightly in a sinister fashion.

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Double Chapter

_**What's up everyone! Welcome to a double chapter of SSKT 2! Hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY goes to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth!**_

In Beacon's amphitheater, we see a forlorn Ruby resting her head on her hand and staring into the distance before she's startled by someone slamming their palms on the table she's at.

Weiss walked to her saddened leader smiling. "I need you to pick a tablecloth." She slides two squares over to Ruby, both seeming to be similar shades of white.

Ruby had a confused look. "Aren't they both the same?"

Weiss sighs in frustration. "I don't even know why I asked!"

"Gee, I don't know why either." Knuckles added grinning mocking her.

Weiss walks out as Yang comes in carrying a massive sound speaker on her shoulder, which bounces her sister and the table she's moping on again to jump in the air when she drops it on the ground. Tails is seen running to the door.

Yang brushes her hands as she approaches her little sister. "So, have you picked out a dress yet?"

Ruby looked at her elder sibling. "What's the point? Sonic asked me out but then he said that it's time for their patrol tonight…"

Yang looked at the Azure Swordsman who was running back and forth. "Oh, don't worry; he's going". She looks seeing Weiss placing some which made her exasperated. "Weiss! I thought we agreed: No doilies!"

The Ice Queen walks up to Yang, pointing in her face. "If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines!" Then the girls are interrupted by the sound of doors opening seeing Neptune and Sun coming in.

"Your dance is gonna have fog machines?" Neptune asked with his charming grin.

Weiss now stepping up to him, becoming sweet. "We were thinking about it…"

"That's pretty cool." Neptune said.

Sun is acting suave to Weiss' ire. "You ladies and gentlemen all excited for dress-up?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Pfft... Yeah, right!"

"Laugh all you want. I'll be turning heads tomorrow night!" Yang declared but then hears music. "You guys hear music?"

Everyone turned to see Knuckles carrying radio which sounds like hip - hop music which seems Knuckles is enjoying, it seems Knuckles had a red cap with a green 'K' on it.

 **(Music: Borders -Amber-)**

 _ **[ Chorus ]**_

 _ **Cause mom said  
I'd be crossing borders  
Never be afraid even  
when you're cornered  
Stand up straight, fight your way  
Fight your way, fight your way!**_

After the chorus started after the music started, Knuckles opened his mouth to begin his verse.

 _ **[ Knuckles ]**_

 _ **All these people here  
staring and looking at me  
Shaking their heads eyes  
down strong on me  
What's wrong with me?  
Can you tell me now?  
What's wrong with me?  
Can you tell me now?**_

 _ **The anger, the cruelty, I deserve it**_  
 _ **And I'd do anything to**_  
 _ **be what they call perfect**_  
 _ **Then maybe I could find**_  
 _ **a place to call my own and belong**_  
 _ **But if only I was strong..**_

 _ **I'll be walking with my eyes down  
eyes down, eyes down  
I'll keep my eyes down  
eyes down, eyes down…**_

 _ **[ Chorus ]**_

' _ **Cause mom said I'd be crossing borders  
Never be afraid even when you're cornered  
Stand up straight, fight your way  
Fight your way, fight your way!**_

 _ **Through the borders**_  
 _ **Through the borders**_  
 _ **Through the borders**_  
 _ **Fight your way, fight your way!**_

 _ **Through the borders**_  
 _ **Through the borders**_  
 _ **Through the borders**_  
 _ **Fight your way, fight your** **way!**_

 _ **[ Knuckles ]**_

 _ **Stand up, fall down, up again  
Up against the pressure I am in  
Slowly but surely I begin  
Jumping trains 'cause I know I can win!**_

 ** _Oh fear not 'cause_**  
 ** _I know I'm in His hands_**  
 ** _Though I can't see_**  
 ** _I know there's a plan_**  
 ** _So thick the fog but_**  
 ** _I know I can trust_**  
 ** _The feelings that_**  
 ** _I feel when the roads rough!_**

 ** _I gotta be tough with my eyes down_**  
 ** _eyes down, eyes down_**  
 ** _Strong in my stance with my eyes down_**  
 ** _eyes down, eyes down!_**

 _ **[ Chorus ]**_

' _ **Cause mom said  
I'd be crossing borders  
Never be afraid even  
when you're cornered  
Stand up straight, fight your way  
Fight your way, fight your way!**_

 _ **Through the borders**_  
 _ **Through the borders**_  
 _ **Through the borders**_  
 _ **Fight your way, fight your way!**_

 _ **Through the borders**_  
 _ **Through the borders**_  
 _ **Through the borders**_  
 _ **Fight your way, fight your way!**_

 _ **[ Knuckles ]**_

 _ **No, I won't play pretend  
I can't pretend  
There's so much more up ahead!  
All that's up ahead  
No, I won't play pretend  
There's so much more ahead!**_

 _ **These fuckers can't break my spirit!**_

 _ **Come to the plate to meet your match.**_

 _ **It ain't no thang!**_

 _ **[ Chorus ]**_

 _ **Through the borders  
Through the borders  
Through the borders  
Fight your way, fight your way!**_

 _ **Through the borders**_  
 _ **Through the borders**_  
 _ **Through the borders**_  
 _ **Fight your way, fight your way!**_

 _ **Through the borders...  
Through the borders...**_

As the music ended as the piano played; Knuckles lands on his feet looking up at Tails who gave his teammate a thumbs up. The Hot-Headed Fighter nods as he looks at his radio as he hears the piano play.

"Fight your way to destroy the borders that binds us, we give'em hell." Knuckles said as the piano ceased playing and he lowered the volume.

 **(Music Ends)**

Sun looked at team RWBY and then Sonic, Tails, and Shadow. "What was that all about? His rapping was awesome."

"He does that. If he works then he brings his radio and turns to the rap station." Tails answered with a small smile and shrug.

"It's stupid but it's his "calm form of expression" besides hitting or beating the crap out of somebody." Shadow said with crossed arms. "Personally, he needs to go to anger management."

"I agree but Shads… heh Knuckles is let a beast if caged. He'll still have anger issues no matter what so we might just leave him be." Sonic stated scratching his hair. "Okay guys, let's go buy some suits for the dance."

"Wait, what about our patrol Sonic?" Tails asked.

"I got a date tonight, can't disappoint her." The Azure Faunus said with smirk as he sent an excited Ruby a wink who blushed. "So let's ram - jam - and schram." He, Tails, and Shadow left the scene.

Emerging from the steaming bathroom in nothing but a pink towel wrapped around his lower body, Ren sighs in contentedness and starts walking away, only to be stopped by Jaune suddenly appearing in front of him.

"We need to talk!" Jaune said suddenly.

And with that, amid Ren's single cry of surprise, Jaune pulls his teammate away, leaving his bottle of "Samurai Shampoo" to spin in the air before dropping to the ground.

He was sitting on his bed in the dorm room, talking to Ren. "Ren... I'm just gonna say it. You are one of my best friends. These past few months, I feel like we've really bonded, even though you don't say much. I mean, you're really quiet. To be perfectly honest, I don't know that much about you, personally, but darnit, I consider you to be the brother I never had!"

Ren is still only wearing his towel and looking extremely uncomfortable, but he still nods and smiles to Jaune when he's done. "And I you." Tries to be attentive from then on, but keeps glancing at his usual outfit hanging by the door.

Jaune sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Which is why I wanted to get your advice on... girls."

"Girls?" Ren said sounding surprised, but starts reaching out for his clothes while Jaune is looking away.

Jaune is struggling to find the right words. "I just... don't know... how to... girls. Um, I-I guess what I'm asking is... Well, how did you and Nora... y'know…"

Ren places his hand down after almost touching the green robe, but looks even more awkward now. Poor Ren. "Uh... uh... uh…"

Nora suddenly clears her throat to get the boys' attention on her, wearing nothing but her emblazoned headphones, a "BOOP" T-shirt, and pink lightning bolt underwear as she reads a book resting on her knees, before she laughs nervously. "We're actually not "together-together..."

Jaune glanced at the hyper-active girl with an annoyed look. "NORA I SAID HEADPHONES ON!" Nora does so quickly under her leader's demand.

Now Ren is focusing on his friend fully. "Jaune, what is this all about?"

 **(Music: All I Need -DJ Fusion-)**

Jaune sighs deeply before speaking, obviously depressed by staring at the floor as he talks. "S-Shadow talked to me last night… after Pyrrha and I were done training, asked me about my progress with Weiss but then told me something I didn't realize… she didn't give me any support at all but then he asked me to think about the only person who gave me the most support instead of you, Nora, and the rest of our friends."

"And?" Ren asked gesturing him to continue.

"All I can think of was… Pyrrha… Shadow made it clear to me now. Pyrrha was helping me since the first day we came here. I was blindly going for Weiss completely ignoring Pyrrha, I feel guilty for not noticing her… But I have feeling for Weiss still… It's killing me…" Jaune said trying not to break down into tear while gripping his head.

Ren sat next to his leader patting his back. "It seems Shadow made you realize to this saying that almost everyone knows: "There are many fish in the sea.""

Jaune looked at Ren. "Pyrrha told me that last night… but what can I do to make up for all what Pyrrha did for me? She's done so much and I have done little… some leader I am…" He realized something from what Shadow said to him last night.

" _Instead of pushing her aside, thank her or do something to show your appreciation. I know you're a good leader Jaune. You don't need powers to be a leader, long as you got the heart of one, your teammates will follow your command. Show dominance, show the school no the world that you're a strong warrior. Stand up for your teammates, even if you have to die for them. That's what it takes to be a leader."_

Jaune looked up at the ceiling and then something clicked in his mind. "I know what I must do! No tricks! No backing down! Thanks for the talk Ren!" He ran out of room as he closes the door.

" _Pyrrha! I'm going to make your dance the best one ever! I promise!"_ The Blond Boy thought with determination and a smile.

Ren smiles and waves his thanks while Jaune closes the door. "Good luck Jaune. May you take Shadow's words into heart…"

 **(Music Ends)**

"Neptune!" She goes up to Neptune.

Neptune was kinda surprised to see her. "Oh, uh, hey, what's up?"

"I know this is a little unorthodox, but... I wanted to ask you something." She said as Weiss puts her hands behind her back trying to look innocent. "Would you... like to accompany me to the dance tomorrow?"

While Neptune rubs the back of his head and smiles with raised eyebrows. The sight of the lonely, abandoned rose turns into a large collection of the same flowers one dropping outward in a large vase behind Yang, now in a short white dress with black heels as she stands at a podium. The doors in front of her open and she flips out upon seeing who walks in.

"Ooohh, you look beautiful!"

Ruby who groans as she looks distressed in her red dress with black lace, belt, and pumps. "Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these?" Ruby tries to maintain her balance as she walks to the podium, much to her laughing sister's amusement.

Meanwhile outside, our super genius Tails who wore a black suit jacket, a yellow buttoned shirt, black bowtie, black pants with yellow lines at the hemline, and black dress shoes. It seems he's waiting for someone but who?

"I knew you'd look better in a bowtie." A familiar voice said to him.

Tails turns to where the voice came from and stares at the dark purple dress and bright blue bow worn by Blake, now looking like she traded her dark bags for violet eyeshadow, as she steps forward and takes him by the arm.

"I thought you weren't coming." The Fox Boy said in surprise but then smiled.

Blake smiled also. "Technically, though my first dance is spoken for."

Inside the ballroom, streamers are hung through glass chandeliers, pink and blue balloons are everywhere, and students in dark suits and bright dresses are stepping with each other to the music between the white-clothed tables. Blake is spun around by Yang before they curtsey to one another, and Tails comes up and takes his date's hands as Yang gestures for him to do so. She goes to hang with Ruby and Weiss who are wearing similar dresses in the back of the room, watching Blake laugh and enjoy herself before smiling at her team.

"I told you she would come." Yang said with a smile.

Weiss nods. "Mission accomplished."

The Red Hooded Reaper now turning to her teammates. "Soooo, what do we do now?"

Yang grinned. "Just have fun!" She proceeds to walk away and do so, with Weiss going the opposite direction and leaving Ruby behind.

"Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now?" Ruby shouted after her sister, upon receiving no answer, she waddles around in her painful footwear. "Stupid lady stilts!"

"You look nice Ruby." A voice said to her which made her turn to see who it was then she had red blush on her cheeks.

It was Sonic dressed fancy. He wore a white suit jacket, blue buttoned shirt, white bowtie, matching slacks, square-bottom tie, a blue armband, black dancing shoes, shoe spats, and white hat. Also his hair was in a ponytail with some of his bangs curled.

"H-Hey Sonic. You look amazing!" She said getting flustered of Sonic's appearance. "Nice t-to see you! What about your patrol?"

Sonic took Ruby's hand as a smile grew on his face. "Well, we've been patrolling a lot so I thought we need a break. Care to dance?"

Ruby smiled wider as her blush disappeared and held the Azure Faunus' hands. "Sure."

Ruby smiles as she dances with Sonic, but the two speed demons look at the sound of the doors opening. Yang is back behind the podium, and smiles at the new arrivals.

"You guys are just in time!" The Blond Girl said with eagerness.

Mercury and Emerald step in with their ballroom best.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Mercury said.

 **(Music: Human Nature -Michael Jackson-)**

Everyone had a partner in the dance floor, as we focus on the slow dancing couple. Sonic Maruti and Ruby Rose. And as the mood began soothing from energetic to smooth as a familiar song went to Sonic's ears which made him have an idea.

"Hey Rubes." He called.

Ruby looked at Sonic. "Yeah?"

"I used to listen to this song when I was younger, it's my favorite song… Well one of my favorites, I sing this every time this song plays. Mind if I sing it?" Sonic asked her as Ruby snickered.

"Go ahead."

"You won't be laughing once this song is over Rubes."

 _ **[ Sonic ]**_

 _ **Looking Out  
Across The Night-Time  
The City Winks A Sleepless Eye  
Hear Her Voice  
Shake My Window  
Sweet Seducing Sighs…**_

 _ **Get Me Out  
Into The Night-Time  
Four Walls Won't Hold Me Tonight  
If This Town  
Is Just An Apple  
Then Let Me Take A Bite**_

 _ **[ Chorus ]**_

 _ **If They Say -  
Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature  
Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way  
If They Say -  
Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature  
Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way?**_

The other students, team RWBY, JNPR, and Emerald and Mercury wondered who was singing so good till all eyes turned to the slow dancing couple which Ruby was blushing hard as her cheeks were red as her hood as Sonic sang.

 _ **[ Sonic ]**_

 _ **Reaching Out  
To Touch A Stranger  
Electric Eyes Are Ev'rywhere  
See That Girl  
She Knows I'm Watching  
She Likes The Way I Stare**_

 _ **[ Chorus ]**_

 _ **If They Say -  
Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature  
Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way  
If They Say -  
Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature  
Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way  
I Like Livin' This Way  
I Like Lovin' This Way…**_

Then a small instrumental played along before Sonic continued his singing.

 _ **[ Sonic ]**_

 _ **Looking Out  
Across The Morning  
The City's Heart Begins To Beat  
Reaching Out  
I Touch Her Shoulder  
I'm Dreaming Of The Street.**_

 _ **[ Chorus ]**_

 _ **If They Say -  
Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature  
Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way  
If They Say -  
Why, Why, Tell 'Em That Is Human Nature  
Why, Why, Does He Do Me That Way  
I Like Livin' This Way…**_

 **(Music Ends)**

The music fades as it closed. Then everyone clapped for the Hedgehog Faunus' performance as Ruby looked at Sonic giggling.

"You sing so good! How did you even get your voice like that?" Ruby asked in amazement.

"I told you Rubes, I used to sing this song a lot when I was a kid. Let's go check out you sister; see how she's doing." Sonic said.

Ruby nods. "Sure."

We see Yang, Ruby, and Sonic leaning on a handrail and overlooking the festivities from a second tier as Ruby and Sonic approaches and leans on the rail.

Yang gave Sonic a light punch on his arm. "Sonic, you got a voice. Not bad."

Sonic chuckled as he rubbed his arm. "Thanks Yang."

"You know? I think we really needed this." Yang stated looking down seeing their friends.

Blake, Tails, and Sun are slow dancing while Ren and Nora appear to be Waltzing. Penny is shown to be dancing alone, guarded by two Atlas Soldiers.

Ruby nods. "Yeah, and you did a great job planning it too!"

Yang reached over to Ruby. "Aw, thanks!" Not realizing that she's crushing Ruby in a one-arm hug as she flails frantically. "It wasn't all me, though. Weiss did a lot too."

Ruby stops struggling and looks down at Weiss. Shadow approaches and greets her, Weiss invites him to sit with her.

Yang chuffs. "Tomorrow it's back to work."

"I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us!" Sonic said being confident. Then sudden fits of laughter and giggles draw their attention below which made his irides shrink. "Ex-cept for that!"

The person drawing attention pushes some of the student to Pyrrha who turns around to see...

Pyrrha rose an eyebrow. "Jaune?"

Jaune is shown to now be wearing a white dress with a blue ribbon. "A promise is a promise Pyrrha. I'm going to make this night the best nights you ever had."

Pyrrha was smiling, then giggling, and then laughing aloud. "Jaune! You didn't have to!"

"Hey, an Arc never goes back on his word." Jaune extends his hand to Pyrrha. "Now do you wanna stand there and laugh at me, or do you wanna dance?"

Pyrrha offers her own hand. "I would love to dance." Jaune pulls her to him and sweeps her away. "Oh!"

 **(Music: Shine -RWBY-)**

Nora is now flailing excitedly. "Ren. This... is... happening!"

Nora had his attention as he was looking at the audience. "Wait, what "is happening"?"

Nora grabs Ren and drags him out onto the dance floor with Pyrrha and Jaune. JNPR performs a short but elaborately choreographed dance, culminating in Jaune spinning Pyrrha.

Pyrrha smiled being impressed with Jaune. "I had no idea you were a dancer."

Jaune rubs the back of his head. "Yeah, well, these things tend to happen when you grow up with seven sisters."

Jaune dips Pyrrha and then spins her away.

Shadow and Weiss are shown to be watching the dancers.

"So, what made you change your mind?" The Ice Queen asked the Ultimate Life Form.

"Huh?"

"You said you and your teammates would be going on patrol, so what made you change your mind?" She asked him.

Shadow closed his eyes. "Well I never agreed with it but Sonic pointed a few reasons that convinced me to come here. I would be out here patrolling but since we're on "vacation" which is just a bunch of crap. But we all need this."

Jaune and Pyrrha continue to dance. Ren and Nora do a kind of disco dance, Tails and Blake join the mix and Penny and an Atlas guard are showing doing the "robot". Mercury and Emerald are shown to be observing the students from the next tier.

"It appears all the dancers have partners." Emerald mused.

Cinder from via ear-bud. **"How long do I have?"**

"You should probably be home by midnight, to be safe." Mercury answered.

Cinder Fall is shown to be somewhere outside, holding her fingers to her ear. "I'll keep my eye on the clock."

Ruby and Sonic, having made their way to the exit, walks out of the dance and into the night air. The two watch a figure running along the rooftops and then moves to pursue. Outside the Cross Continental Transmit System Tower, Cinder dressed as a cat burglar, stealthily approaches an armed guard. She knife-hands the back of his head, rendering him unconscious with a stunned grin on his face. She drags him behind some bushes. Inside the building, Cinder approaches more guards.

Atlas Soldier 1 saw Cinder coming. "Excuse me, no one's allowed in this area." Cinder continues to approach. "Stop!"

The soldier opens fire when Cinder does not heed him. She manages to overpower him, using his gun to take out another approaching soldier. She then throws him against a handrail. Two more soldiers rush her wielding batons. Cinder flash-forges a pair of black blades from fire Dust and trounces them both. Two guards are shown to be on an elevator.

Atlas Soldier 2 looks at his fellow ally. "Hey, man, do you know the Wifi password?"

"It's Beacon, but replace the E with a 3 and add a pound symbol to the end." Atlas Soldier 3 answered.

The elevator door opens to show Cinder waiting. One of the guards notices the fallen men outside. Both guards grow apprehensive as Cinder casually walks onto the elevator, the doors closing as she turns around. Thrashing sounds can be heard from outside the elevator. Outside the building, Ruby and Sonic approaches and sees the unconscious guard. Ruby gasps and pulls out her scroll, dialing for her weapon locker which crashes into the courtyard and opens to reveal Crescent Rose. A breeze blew as blue glow shone revealing his sword which Sonic grabbed as the two speed demons ran in. Inside the building, the elevator doors open to show Cinder examining a scroll. The two guards are knocked out.

Cinder smiled evilly. "Oh! That's handy."

She pockets the scroll and walks out of the elevator and toward the control consoles nearby.

Emerald from via earbud. "A party guest is leaving."

Cinder sighs. "Which one?"

Emerald is shown to be dancing with Mercury. "Ironwood."

Ironwood is shown to be walking out the door as Ozpin gives his send-off.

"I guess the general's had enough fun for one night." Mercury added.

Random code appearing on a computer screen is shown to change into a Queen chess piece.

"Should we intervene?" Mercury asked.

The other monitors in the room light up.

"No... we're done here."

 **(Music: Shut Up Faker! -Sonic Adventure 2-)**

As she starts to walk away, she notices the elevator doors opening. Ruby and Sonic whose eyes are white steps out of the elevator slowly, brandishing their weapons.

"Hello?" She stumbles due to her high-heeled shoes. "Is anyone there? Hello?"

"We know you're here. Show yourself if you're willing to face us." Sonic warned/taunted.

Cinder rises from her hiding place and steps out toward the blue and red speed demons.

"Excuse me? You know, it's not a masquerade party, so why don't you take off that-!"

"Rubes watch it!" Sonic called.

Cinder produces a container of ice Dust and sends shards of ice flying at Ruby which Sonic saved her. A battle ensues but it is interrupted by the appearance of Ironwood on the nearby elevator which the two speed demons are visibly glad to see him until she notices that Cinder has disappeared. In a hallway, Cinder discards two bracelets and her mask to change from her stealth suit into a black dress and enters the dance. Two guards following her crush the bracelets underfoot and are visibly confused at the sight of the crowded dance hall.

 **(Music Ends)**

Cinder taps Emerald's shoulder. "Oh, may I cut in?"

Emerald steps aside. "Of course." Emerald leaves as Cinder begins to dance with Mercury.

"And how's your night been?" Mercury asked.

Cinder pondered a bit. "Mmm... a little more exciting than expected."

"Should we be worried?"

Cinder shook her head. "Hardly... They'll be scratching their heads long after we finished what we came here for."

"So then what now?" He asked his leader.

Cinder smirked. "Enjoy the rest of the night. After all, it is a party."

Now we see Jaune and Pyrrha are sitting at a table, Tails and Blake are dancing, there is a squad of red and yellow soldiers outside and Ironwood is shown approaching Sonic and Ruby before one last shot of the Queen chess piece appears on the computer screen and the clock chimes midnight.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	7. Chapter 8 Field Trip!

_**Hey guys! What's happening people, sorry if I haven't been updating lately… I had to do virtual class and now I'm done with the course but I need to do the final exam so I can complete the online requirement for graduation. But other than that, enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum!**_

In the following morning at Beacon Academy the events happened following the Beacon Dance, then we see inside Ozpin's office, with Ironwood and Glynda keeping the headmaster company. By the look of Ironwood's face, he's not very happy.

 **(Music: Shadow #1 -Sonic X-)**

Ironwood angrily slams his fist against Ozpin's desk. "They were here... Ozpin, they were here!"

Glynda glared at him for that little act of hitting Ozpin's desk. "We're very much aware of that! Thank you, James."

"Fantastic! You're aware! Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?!" The General asked and shouted.

An alert sound plays, signifying that someone has arrived on the elevator. It was Sonic and Ruby.

"Come in." Ozpin said.

Ruby and Sonic walked out and into the room. Ruby didn't like the atmosphere in the headmaster's office, it was suffocating her. With Sonic, who always kept his cool through times such as this, but this was something that he didn't expect. He kept a bland expression trying not to let any emotion show.

"Sorry it took so long. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here." Ruby said sheepishly and then paused before speaking. "It wasn't me."

"Thank you for coming, Ruby. How are you feeling?" Ozpin asked the two.

Ruby rubs the back of her head. "Okay, I guess. I'd feel better if my bad-guy-catching record wasn't O-for-three."

"Peachy. Me and my teammates were training for the tournament, so what did ya guys need?" Sonic asked placing his hands in his pockets.

Ironwood placed each of his hands on Ruby and Sonic's shoulder. "Ruby, Sonic, I feel it's appropriate to let you know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a Huntress and Huntsmen is all about. You recognized a threat. You took action. And you both did the very best you could."

The two speed demons nod. "Thank you, sir."

"Now, the general here has already informed of the events that... transpired last night, but now that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add." Ozpin asked Sonic and Ruby.

"Was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you at all?" Glynda added.

"I... I don't know. She was wearing a mask, and she never said anything to me. But I know she fought with glass. I don't think that was her Semblance, though. Her clothing lit up whenever she attacked." Ruby answered with the best of her ability.

"She had no one else with her. If she did, I would have sensed them." Sonic answered.

Glynda was thinking now before she spoke. "Save for the glass, that sounds like the woman I fought the night we met Ruby."

"Embedding Dust into clothing is an age-old technique. It could have been anyone." Ironwood stated.

Ruby thought of something. "Wait. You think this girl is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?"

Ozpin nods as he sipped his coffee. "It's possible. But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together."

Ruby smiled a bit. "Actually, I think I remember her saying something about a hideout, or something, in the southeast. Just outside the Kingdom."

This peaked the headmaster's interest. "Interesting…"

"I thought you said the intruder never—" Glynda began but Ozpin cut her off.

"Wait. The White Fang has one more person in their ranks… It's an old enemy of mine. "Dr. Eggman." He's a scientist, well a mad scientist who's hellbent on taking over the world. But since I was four and this was before I met my teammates; I was the only one that has been stompin' on his plans, for the reason why he's with the White Fang, I don't know. My teammates and I know Eggman pretty well but this is new, even for him, but I tell you heh Eggman is NOT a team player. He'll probably betray the White Fang and steal their tech for his own purposes. Plus he has an IQ of 300, plus that madman will probably have a fleet ready to strike Vale with when the time is right." The Azure Swordsman said seriously. "But for now, he's probably making his fleet right now."

This was unheard of. Now Ozpin, Ironwood, and Glynda have to worry not only about Torchwick, the mysterious girl, and now Eggman. It seems that things will be more dangerous than ever now with the information that Sonic gave them.

"Mr. Maruti, mind giving us an description of what he looks like?" Ozpin asked breaking the silence.

"Bald, fat, big ol' fuzzy mustache and nose, blue glasses, with black goggles. Can't miss him." Sonic said with a small smile hearing Ruby giggle.

Ozpin nods. "Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby. Sonic. Why don't you go and spend some time with your team? You have a big day ahead of you."

"Any time." Sonic and Ruby said in unison leaving the room.

"And Miss Rose, Mr. Maruti, please try and be ... discreet about this matter." The Headmaster added.

Ruby and Sonic nod. "Yes sir."

 **(Music Ends)**

The door to Team RWBY's dorm room opens, revealing Yang, Blake, Weiss, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow inside. The three zoom over to the person in the door, who is revealed to be their leaders.

"What happened?" Yang asked.

Ruby laughed nervously. "Uh... well, um…"

"What did you tell them Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"I told them about the White Fang's base and Eggman, then that lady who was at the CCT last night." Sonic answered scratching his head.

"Ah I see what you did. Eggman is part of the White Fang's big scheme, he's going to be participating. Good thinking Sonic." Tails said seeing what his leader did. "Now with the knowledge of Eggman out, everyone will know of the White Fang's new guy."

"Well there we have it. We send as many troops as we can to the southeast, find out exactly what's going on, and eradicate any forces that stand in our way." Ironwood said being absolutely serious.

Glynda growls in frustration at this. "Why must your answer to everything involve a triumphant display of military bravado!? You treat every situation like a contest of measuring di—!"

"Glynda!" Ozpin called her name with disapproval.

"Well, he does."

Ozpin nods. "She's right. As much as I too would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this may go beyond Vale. Beyond Beacon. And if this truly is part of some master plan for which we know not the final move, we mustn't be so bold. Nor can we risk the spread of panic."

Ironwood glared at his best friend. "I have served you faithfully for years... but if you mean to tell me that your plan is to hold the defenses, and wait—!"

Ozpin abruptly stands from his chair currently being offended. "It is not! You're a general, James. So tell me, when you prepare to go to war, which do you send in first? The flag bearers, or the scouts?"

Back with Team SSKT and RWBY.

Weiss shook her head. "That was a risky move."

"No, I think you handled it well." Blake added.

Ruby sighed. "I hope so."

"C'mon Rubes! You did great!" Sonic chimed giving her a pat on her back.

Yang smirked. "I'm sure everything will be alright, Ruby. Oh, I know what will cheer you up!" Yang produces a cylindrical package the length of her forearm which made everyone look at the package.

"What's that?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us. I thought we could open it together!" The Blond Girl said eagerly.

Ruby in now ecstatic. "Ooooh! Something from home!"

"Wha? Tai sent ya a package, well whatcha know!" Knuckles said with a grin. "Wonder what it is."

Ruby zooms over to Yang and wraps herself around Yang, trying to take the cylinder from her. The package opens, and another cylinder, hairy and black, falls out onto the floor and starts to shake. The object suddenly transforms into a corgi. Team RWBY and Team SSKT leans in, staring at it. The animal barks twice. While Weiss, Tails, and Blake continue to react with great shock, Ruby and Yang react excitedly, then Shadow rose an eyebrow and Sonic grinned, with Ruby jumping in the air. Ruby, still airborne, is depicted among a changing blue background and four shots of the dog, two full body shots and two headshots. She then poses as she shouts the dog's name.

"Zwei!" The Red Reaper sang in happiness.

"He sent a dog?" Blake and Tails asked in surprise.

"In the mail?" Shadow and Weiss asked in unison.

Yang smiled. "Oh, he does stuff like this all the time!"

Blake disappears, shown now to be on Ruby's bunk. "Your father or your dog?"

"Are you telling me that this mangy...drooling... mutt is going to wiv wif us foweva? Oh, yes he is, yes he is! Oh, isn't he adorable!" Weiss likes Zwei that quick?!

"Please keep him away from my belongings." The Cat Faunus said being distance from her "rival."

" **Would all first-year students please report to the amphitheater?"** Glynda's voice said from the viacom.

"Well, we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for the week." The Ice Queen said looking at the dog.

Ruby sets Zwei down and he walks over to Blake still on the top bunk, and barks. "Right…"

Yang spotted a letter in the package. "Look, there's a letter!" She said as Zwei arrives in front of Yang. "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang." Dozens of cans of dog food spill out of the small package, piling up around Zwei.

"What is he supposed to do with that?" Weiss asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think that's Zwei's food." Sonic said looking at the cans. A can opener falls from the package, bouncing off Zwei's head which Knuckles and Sonic snickered.

"Well, that settles it! Come on guys, Zwei will be here when we get back!" Yang said leaving the room.

Weiss is talking to Zwei as she leaves. "Oh, I'll miss you so much, we're going to be best friends, I can't wait to see you, I can't believe how cute your are." Then her speech deteriorates into incomprehensible babytalk which Shadow snort and roll his eyes.

Meanwhile, Blake jumps down from Ruby's bunk and jumps across the table, avoiding Zwei. Ruby stares at Zwei for a moment, before smiling sneakily.

Ruby is wearing a large backpack as she enters the auditorium with other students. She then puts it down next to other students luggage before rejoining her team, who are standing in front of Team JNPR and beside them Team SSKT.

"Quiet! Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Glynda announced on the microphone before stepping back.

 **-Music: Fairy Tail Rises (Fairy Tail)-**

Ozpin took the stage as he spoke on the microphone. Today we stand together, united. Mistral. Atlas. Vacuo. Vale. The four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed, and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. And as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who oppose this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself: color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither were the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the Kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best."

 **(Music Ends)**

 **-Music: Start Up Your EX Gear! [ Free Riders Version ] (Sonic Free Riders)-**

Ozpin steps away as the students all begin to file out of the amphitheater.

Ruby grinned widely. "This is perfect! All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman working in the southeast!"

"Find the White Fang's lair, bust Roman and Eggman, and save the world, easy!" Sonic said with a cocky smirk.

"Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip by night!" Yang added to the energetic moment.

"Let's check "search and destroy!"" Weiss said walking to the hologram screen.

Team RWBY and Team SSKT approaches a hologram screen getting ready to select their desired mission.

"Here we go! Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out!" Sonic said.

"Well, it's in the southeast!" Blake added.

Yang smirks. "Sounds perfect!"

Ruby and Sonic selects it and types in their team's name, however, the screen says that first years are not allowed to take this mission.

Knuckles was pissed off. "WHAT?! NOT AVAILABLE! NOT AVAILABLE THESE FUCKING NUTS! GIVE US THE FUCKING MISSION!" He got his sai and began to make his attack till a voice stopped him.

Ozpin suddenly appears. "Mr. Geb! I don't that's necessary."

Knuckles was surprised to find the middle aged headmaster that he fell on his butt making Yang, Ruby, Sonic, and Tails laugh. "Oh shit!"

Ozpin continued. "Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first-year students. It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact, I have the sneaking suspicion that you six will make your way there no matter which job you choose."

The teammates of teams RWBY and SSKT glared at Sonic and Ruby who rubs the back of their heads with sweat drops.

"Whatever makes you say that?" Ruby asked trying to cover it up.

"I'm still curious how you all found yourself at the docks last semester. I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club some time ago." Ozpin stated getting surprised reactions from both teams.

Sonic chuckled sheepishly. "Um... well…"

"I doubt I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for. So how about this: instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?" He said as he selects some things on his scroll, and the hologram screen makes a noise.

Ruby smiled widely. "We won't let you down. Thank you, professor."

Ozpin shook his head. "Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory. Good luck."

Team RWBY and Team SSKT have left the auditorium and are on their way to the airship that will take them to Quadrant 5.

Yang shook her head after that. "That wasn't exactly uplifting."

Blake nods. "But it's the truth."

"It's going to be tough, but I know we can do it!" Ruby said trying to lift the mood.

"Well the truth hurts… deal with it." Shadow said harshly making Ruby flinch.

"He's probably in his period." Knuckles joked.

A student runs past the two teams. "Hey! Team CFVY is back!"

Beacon students gather around to witness the return of Team CFVY. Blake goes up to Velvet Scarlatina. A member of Team CFVY.

"Velvet? Are you okay?" Blake asked her friend.

Velvet nods. "I'm fine. I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me."

"Your mission was supposed to end a week ago! What happened?" Weiss asked wondering for Team CFVY's tardiness from their mission.

Velvet kinda tensed up for a second. "Nothing happened. It was just ... there were just so many…" She looks up and notices Team RWBY and Team SSKT's worried expressions. "Oh, but don't worry. You first-years are just shadowing Huntsmen, so you should be fine."

Yang didn't believe the Bunny Faunus. "Right."

"I should go. Be safe, okay?" She said as Velvet went to catch up with her team.

Tails had a gut a feeling. The same feeling that the time when he, Sun, and Blake discovered Eggman at the White Fang rally. _"I have a bad feeling about this… this will be ugly quick once we start this…"_ He thought.

Blake nods. "Right."

Ruby smiled. "Besides, it won't only be us out there! We'll be fighting alongside a genuine Huntsman!"

Yang grins. "Yeah!

"I bet he's going to be way past cool!" Sonic chimed being excited.

"I'm ready to light up some Grimm bitches, I don't know what you all talking about." Knuckles said not caring for their conversation.

Shadow slightly nods. "I agree."

Tails sweat drops with a sheepish smile. "...hehehehe…"

 **(Music Ends)**

The scene immediately cuts to Team RWBY and Team SSKT staring with various stunned expressions, having just discovered who they will be shadowing. It was Bartholow Oobleck, their teacher.

"Why, hello girls and boys! Who's ready to fight for their lives?" Oobleck asked with glee.

"Is it too late to write my will?" Knuckles asked can't believing it.

"T-Too late Knuckles…" Tails said with a sweat drop.

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Chapter 9 Search and Destroy!

_**Yo! What up people! I'm back with a new chapter, enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY goes to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum!**_

Teams RWBY and SSKT horrified looks seeing one of their many teachers to be shadowing with. Looks like they're going to regret this.

"Professor Oobleck?!" Weiss cried.

"Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary, girls and boys, seeing as you've opted to shadow a Huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you, we will not be establishing a single base of operations; rather, we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any defendable locations we may stumble upon. I packed all of our essentials myself, plotted our air course, and readied the airship. And…" Oobleck zooms up right to Weiss' face. "It's "Doctor Oobleck." I didn't earn the PhD for fun, thank you very much!" Then he quickly backs away.

Weiss looks over at Blake, who is equally disturbed. "Uhhh…"

"Come now, children; according to my schedule, we are already three minutes behind schedule!" Oobleck zips off to the airship docked farther ahead in a second.

"Well, alright, then! Looks like we're going to save the world with Doctor Oooobleck- okay yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse..." Ruby said positively then starts looking depressed.

Then Nora's voice suddenly pipes in. "Save the world?"

Ruby and Sonic's team turns around to see Nora and team JNPR approaching them.

"You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt... sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault, though, Ren…" She said being overdramatic.

Lie Ren, for his part, simply crosses his arms and turns away. "..."

Jaune smiled a bit. "Sounds exciting. Where ya going?"

"Just outside the kingdom Jaune." Tails answered.

"Hey! So are we!" Nora pipped in giddily.

Pyrrha nods with a smile. "Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village."

"We set out tomorrow." Ren added.

Neptune's voice came into the mix of the conversation. "Then you can party with us tonight!" Neptune and Sun approach the two groups. "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges."

Jaune is awestruck with stars on his eyes. "So coool!"

"We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's always exploding and junk, so we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's, you know... normal." Sun trying to phrase his words right.

Ruby rubs the back of her head. "Well-"

Oobleck appears from the airship to call to Team RWBY and Team SSKT, who are embarrassed. "Four minutes, ladies and gents!" Goes back inside as their friends smile awkwardly at the two teams.

"Well, uh…" She struggled to find words but then throws a thumbs-up. "Wish us luck!" With that, the friends disband, either back to Beacon Academy or towards their mission.

Now, the two teams are in a airship flying over buildings and streets amid deafening turbines. It's destination to Mount Glenn.

Yang glanced to Oobleck. "I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter."

"I admit I fancy myself more of an intellectual, but I can assure you, as a Huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles." The Hyperactive Man said.

Ruby tilted her head in confusion. "Like the mushroom?"

Blake leaned over to her leader. "Those are truffles."

The confused Huntress is now scratching her head in befuddlement. "Like the sprout?"

"Those are Brussels." Sonic said to her.

"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabblings in the archaeological surveys, our dear headmaster saw fit to assign me to this particular... assignment!" Oobleck said making Team SSKT sweat drop.

"What does history have to do with this?" The Ice Queen asked being puzzled.

He turned sharply on Weiss. "Why, what a preposterous question, you silly girl! Why, history is the backbone of our very society! And the liver! Probably the kidneys, if I were to wager."

"Get to the point Doctor." Shadow said getting tired of his riddles.

"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it is also the location to one of the kingdom's greatest failures!" Oobleck stated which Shadow and Tails knew the answer.

"Mountain Glenn." Tails and Shadow said in unison.

Yang nods. "That's right! It was an expansion of Vale... but in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city."

Oobleck smiles widely. "Correct! And now it stands abandoned as a dark reminder."

"And a likely place for a hideout." Blake added placing the pieces together.

Oobleck adjusts his glasses and smiles. "Precisely!"

The airship comes in over a spot of street amidst the ruined buildings and structures of the ruined area. It hovers right above the ground as Yang, Blake, Oobleck, Weiss, Ruby, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Knuckles all jump out of the craft with weapons drawn minus the doctor, who simply holds his coffee canister before the ship flies away from the destruction.

"Ladies! Gentlemen! You still may be students, but as of this moment, your first mission as Huntresses and Huntsmen has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say! Do you understand?" He said as the girls nod, the boys mirror their action but he suddenly looks at Ruby, startling her. "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all of your bags back at school."

Ruby gulped. "But, uh, you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't."

Oobleck realized that as he sent a glance to the Red Hooded Reaper. "Very well, Ruby; leave your bag here, we can pick it up upon our return."

Ruby was like if she was interrogated right now. "But I, well uh-"

"Young lady, what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important to bring it with…" Stopping in the middle of his sentence as the bag's zipper opens and out pops Zwei's head, causing everyone to stare at the uninvited guest.

"Get back in the bag…" She whispered to her pet.

Zwei merely barks in response.

Oobleck had a blank look. "We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought... a dog?"

"I, uhh…"

Oobleck had a happy look. "Genius!" He exclaimed as he backs away long enough for Ruby to give a confused shrug before speeding past and snatching the pet away from Ruby, who tumbles to the ground as Oobleck spins Zwei in the air. "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for a hunt such as ours!" Zwei barks happily in his hands.

After being stunned for the unexpected reaction, Ruby proudly states. "I'm a genius!"

Weiss and Yang both facepalm at their grinning leader.

Knuckles snorts. "Barely!"

"Be nice." Sonic said.

"So, what are your orders, Doctor?" Blake asked wanting to get started.

Oobleck got back into the topic now. "Ah, yes, straight to the chase; I like it!" Suddenly lets go of Zwei, suspended in the air for less than a second before dropping down, to put his hands behind his back for a serious pose. "As you've been informed, the southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now, there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being... Grimm."

Ruby who is just as confused as her teammates for the redundancy. "Uh, what?"

Oobleck glanced at something in front of him. "Grimm. A creature of Grimm approximately one hundred yards from us at this very moment."

"What?!" Yang turned as she turns to look like the other girls at the lone Beowolf wandering into the street, joining them in unleashing their weapons.

"Stop!"

Blake turned to Oobleck. "Huh?" Lowers her Gambol Shroud like everyone else to listen.

"There are a number of reasons why Grimm will congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which will be their attraction to negativity: sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent." The Caffeine-Active Man said with a serious tone.

Knuckles huffed. "What in hell are we supposed to do Doc?"

"We wait. We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey." Oobleck answered quickly.

"How long do we wait?" Sonic asked his teacher.

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. Why, lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months - and there's the whole pack." Oobleck mused. His sudden realization is true: Five Beowolves are already following the first.

Weiss was now confused. "What?"

"And now they've seen us."

"The Beowolf seen us Weiss, see it looking at us?" The Dark Knight gazed at the Grimm.

She sees what Shadow meant. "Right."

"I take it tracking them is out of the question?" Ruby asked.

Oobleck nods. "An accurate assumption, yes."

"What's the plan, then?" The Pyromaniac Girl asked her teammates and friends.

The teams turns to their teacher as the creatures close in, black bars converging dramatically over the approaching animals.

"Show me what you're capable of."

 **-Music: Flame Core [Volcano] (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)-**

Ruby swings Crescent Rose to prepare it for shooting. "Cover your ears, Zwei!"

The dog does so, curling up into a ball.

"Ah fuck yeah! Get over here bitch!" Knuckles charged with both sais in front of him.

Black lines race across the screen as a single Beowolf and smiling Knuckles as his fist had a green glow as hits the ground, then a green shock wave blew the Grimm back as it was sent hurling into other Grimm, that was his Hanmāpanchi (Hammer Punch). Then Yang, who was smiling running another Beowolf knocking it back as it hurled towards one another, ending with the blonde knocking it out in one fiery punch as they pass. Several stop chasing after the party girl to focus on Blake, who stands and waits with hand on her hilt until one of the enemy swipes at her afterimage, the real deal slicing her would-be attacker in half before slashing through another and cutting down on one more. Behind the Faunus, a yellow glyph appeared in front of Tails' hand as a red glow appeared and then the glow turned into red cannon on both of his hands then fired blue and yellow lightning blast which was his Āmukyanon: Anbiru to ōreorinraitoningu happa no dansu (Arm Cannon: Dance of Anvil and Aureolin Lightning Blasts) which obliterated the Grimm in a large explosion. And on the side, Weiss runs from several black-coated beasts before jumping in the air and taking one down with Myrtenaster. She dashes towards them with rapier held high and slays four of them in a straight line until she stops. Shadow slashed through the Grimm without a single difficulty as he unleashes his finishing move which a black energy covered Arondight and then Shadow instantaneously slashed them and blew up in a black energy wave, his Burakku keimusho surasshu (Black Prison Slash) which hit the Grimm blowing them up in a black dome of energy. A wave of Beowolves are converging on Ruby, but the scythe wielder shoots multiple bullets at the oncoming force while Zwei is busy chasing his own tail. He stops to watch his owner fire forward and, after a dramatic mid-air stare-off, cut the single remaining Grimm in two. Sonic, on the other hand was playing cat and mouse with the Grimm till then the Beowolves were in one spot. Then it was too late for them as Sonic already pursued his final attack, the Kobarutoharikēnsutoraiku (Cobalt Hurricane Strike) . Sonic jets forward at the Grimm with a blue glow of Caliburn that was covered in blue energy and then a explosion boomed in turn killed the Grimm around him, all that we can see is Sonic with his cocky smirk.

"Heh. Piece of cake!" Sonic said giving Oobleck a thumbs up.

"Do not celebrate yet, for I am certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?"

 **(Music Ends)**

Continue they do, as it cuts to Sonic cutting through the scene change, Tails slicing the previous shift, and a random slash going to the view of Oobleck rooting through a plant as Grimm parts fall around him. He is center in the faces of tired Huntresses and Huntsmen

Oobleck sees the newest batch of slain monster corpses start smoking, he happily smiles. "Excellent work, girls and boys! Unfortunately, there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector. Oh, well! Moving on!"

Yang glanced at Oobleck with an irritated look. "Hey, Doc, y'know, I was actually looking forward to seeing a "pro Huntsman" in action. Like, fighting, or at least, helping us fight?"

"Yeah man! I'm expecting you to kick some Grimm ass! Not playing in the dirt like a goddamn pig!" Knuckles barked with his purple orbs gone as he blinked gritting his teeth.

Oobleck looks over his shoulder. "Ah, but I am in action! Scouring the ruins of this once-great city for any signs of irregularity!" He fully turns to the teams. "Not every mission is filled with daring and heroism, girls. Sometimes it's just a heightened form of extermination!" Oobleck sees Yang's reluctantly-accepting face and Knuckles' scowl as he spits on the ground, as well as Oobleck's serious rebuttal. "Remember, this is a job, and you all signed up for it. I do hope you understand that."

"Well, yeah…" Yang tried to sound more resolute with her answer. "O-Of course!"

"Whatever Doc. I don't care if you're in the action or not, long as I get to kill some Grimm then continue doing whatever the hell you're doing." The Echidna Faunus stated as he walked passed Oobleck spinning his sais.

"Hmmm…" Oobleck hummed in thought.

The scene changes to the view of another victory for RWBY, SSKT, and their mentor amid the noise of fired shots and sword piercing flesh, but switches again to Oobleck and Yang away from the group.

"Tell me, Yang: Why did you choose this line of work?" The Hyper-Active Teacher asked his student.

"Huh?" She notices Oobleck's gaze. "Well, to fight monsters and save-"

"No, that is what you do. I want to know why you do it. The honest reason as to why you want to be a Huntress." Oobleck added to his question cutting Yang off.

Yang ponders this, before answering. "The honest reason? I'm a thrill-seeker. I want to travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way, then that's even better. It's a win-win, y'know?"

"I see." He nodded.

Oobleck now finds Knuckles ejecting his sai from the Beowolf as he zipped to the hot-headed fighter. "Knuckles! What's your reason of being a Huntsmen? The honest reason."

 **-Music: Sasuke's Theme (Naruto)-**

Knuckles closed his eyes as he looked at the teacher and then looking at the sky. "...my reason…" He pondered about this. He had many reasons but he can't let his true origins be known to anyone besides his teammates. "My reason is that it's the right path for me I guess, I'm a warrior that tests his limits. Yo Doc, can you keep a secret?"

"Of course my dear boy, please do tell." Oobleck said with a nod.

"Well… I didn't have interest of being a Huntsman in the first place till Yang changed my mind. She was so happy about it that it made me change my thinking of this gig. I get to kick ass but my main reason is to see Fire Girl happy. Once she's happy, I'm happy. So Yang is my inspiration." He said with a blush not looking at Oobleck. "And the other side is that I can relax while I work. I've been a guy who's on duty all the time, so this is a stress reliever."

Oobleck nods as he thinks.

One claw-scratch transition later, Oobleck is sitting on a high windowsill writing in his journal while Weiss fights off Beowolves below.

"And you, Miss Schnee? A girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So... why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas?" Oobleck asked.

After Weiss impales the last foe on her blade and drops the body. "It's exactly as you said: I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty."

Oobleck nodded. "Interesting."

Oobleck sees Shadow sitting on stacks of Beowolves corpses reading a book, but then the hyperactive doctor noticed Shadow staring at him. "Shadow! What is your reason of being a Huntsmen? A young man of your stature should be a knight of Vale."

The Crimson-Eyed Knight closed his book as he jumps from his spot and lands. "I am already a knight Doctor Oobleck. A Knight of Darkness… nor in the path of light and in the path of dark, I seen things that a person could see once in their lifetime… Knowing the world is a very dark place and I've seen only a few light spots of true justice that no man and Faunus could ever see. My job is to protect the world and make sure that the inhabitants are happy. For a… a promise of a friend…"

Oobleck looks at Shadow and thinks.

Oobleck just now dusted himself off to find Tails standing on the edge of the building looking down at everything. "Mr. Prower. May I ask what is your reason of being a Huntsman."

Tails turned to his teacher as he stepped down from the edge of the building. "Hmmmm… well the life of the Huntsmen and Huntresses felt right for me. After being trained by Qrow and Taiyang, I learned that being Huntsmen is like the life of the Shinobi, we all live by a code. But, being the last Shinobi and of my clan, I carry something special that my parents sacrificed their lives for me… I promised them I that I would usher in an era of peace and kindness and carry their dreams and ambitions."

"Ah…" Oobleck ponders for a bit. "All I say that you're doing well Tails. Your parents should be proud of you."

Oobleck jumps down into the next scene, where Blake slashes a door down and releases a swarm of small Nevermores from the building, which she back-flips under before she shoots them all with her blade's pistol form.

Oobleck examines the inside of the doorway. "And what about you, Blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose."

Blake gave Oobleck a stern gaze. "There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption... Someone has to stop it."

Oobleck understands. "Very well. How?"

Suddenly, she cannot answer. "I, Uh…" Why? Why is stuttering and absent-minded by this question.

Oobleck "Hmm's" to himself, then dashes away, leaving Blake to bow her head in troubled thought.

Later, Ruby is using her weapon in the most practical fashion and lifting a whole turkey on the sharp end of her gun to tease a jumping and flipping Zwei with and Sonic chuckled watching the display between pet and master. That is, until they spots their teacher watching, Ruby quickly sheathing Crescent Rose.

"Sorry! uhh... Are we ready to keep going?" Ruby asked sheepishly as Sonic stood by her.

Oobleck shook his head. "Nope! I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon." He throws his bag over to Yang, who makes a sound when she catches it. "You three, set up camp in that building. Oh, and please do make sure there are no more of those... creatures. Your leaders and I are going to secure the perimeter. Come, Ruby. Sonic."

They start walking away from the rest of RWBY and SSKT, who each look at their leader, knowing what she'll be asked. As three turned a corner next to a ruin, Sonic and Ruby see something that makes the two speed demons be in awe.

"Whaaaa…" The two speed demons see a line of giant elephants with the black and white features of animals of darkness marching through the trees. "What is that? It looks awesome!"

"That, my dear students, is a Grimm." Oobleck answered.

She stares at the lumbering mass of monsters in amazement and awe before pulling out her gun. "Let's kill it."

Oobleck shook his head. "I'm afraid your sniper rifle will do nothing more than agitate a Grimm of that size."

Ruby looks at her teacher. "But... What if it attacks us?"

"Fret not, Ruby; those Goliaths are not concerned with us. Ruby, not every Grimm is mindless, or rather not every Grimm is still mindless. You see, the Grimm you see before you are so powerful, so superior to the Grimm you fought, that they've undoubtedly lived hundreds of years, and in that time between killing humans and attacking our borders, they have done one important thing: They've learned. They've learned that when they attack our borders, they're likely to die, and what we lack in strength, we make up for in will, and that killing one human will only bring more." He explained which surprised them.

"Tails would geek out about this." The Azure Faunus said with a smirk.

As he says this, one Goliath swivels its thick neck to look at the figures watching their procession, eyes glowing as fiery red as any other Grimm.

"Then why are they still so close to the city? What are they doing?" Sonic asked wondering.

"Waiting."

As he says this, the Goliath turns its head forward again and moves on with its kin. Oobleck turns around and walks away as well, and Ruby puts away her weapon, not moving.

"Doctor Oobleck?" Ruby said his name.

Oobleck turned to Ruby. "Hmm?"

"I was wondering…" She began but Oobleck beat her to the punch. Sort of...

Oobleck stops walking and turns back to her. "Wondering why I've been interrogating your teammates all day?"

Ruby didn't expect that but ignored it. "A-Actually, I was wondering... Why did you want to become a Huntsman?"

"Yeah Doc, I've been thinking that too." Sonic said looking at Oobleck.

"Look around and tell me what you see." He simply stated not looking at Sonic and Ruby.

Ruby takes a look around, Sonic already knew this. During his years of heroism, Sonic knows the duty of the hero.

"Lots of old buildings, uh, empty streets…"

"I see lives that could have been saved. As a Huntsman, it is my job to protect the people, and although I am capable of doing it with traditional weaponry, I believe I can make a much larger impact if I do it with my mind. As a teacher, I'm able to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of them all, and place it in the hands of every student that passes through my classroom. I look at this wasteland, and I see lives that could have been saved, but I also see an opportunity; an opportunity to study these ruins and learn from this tragedy, and therefore become stronger. I am a Huntsman, Ruby, because there is nothing else in this world I would rather be." Oobleck answered.

"I understand that part Doc Oobleck. Of all my years of heroism, my reasons are the same as yours." Sonic shrugged his shoulders as he walked past Ruby.

Back at the building, the teams has done as instructed, building a fire in the center of the room and huddling around it or standing up.

"I can't believe we didn't find anything…" Yang said in a depressed tone.

"We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time. I guess we can't always have luck on our side." Blake simply answered.

"That's not what I meant." Weiss spoke up getting off topic.

"Huh?"

"Earlier, about... upholding the legacy. There's more to it than that." The Ice Queen said solemnly.

"Yeah... No, me too. I mean... I don't know." Yang said being frustrated.

Blake sighed closing her eyes. "I don't know, either. I know what I want to do, but I figured I'd always take things one step at a time."

"Well, it doesn't matter. We know why we're here. Right?" She asked.

The girls merely stare in silence as the boys sat with the girls in the silence.

"Ah, wonderful; a textbook campfire!" Oobleck said suddenly coming into the room.

"Fire!" Ruby chimed coming in behind Oobleck and immediately sits next to the blaze alongside Zwei. "So... warm…"

"Hey boys, why are you so quiet?" Sonic asked raising an eyebrow at Tails, Shadow, and Knuckles.

Tails shrugged as he scratched his head. "I don't know. But it's fine."

"Very good! Eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode. Any volunteers for first watch?" Oobleck asked.

Ruby rose her hand while still looking into the fire. "Yo."

"I'll accompany her." Sonic said.

Oobleck rushes off, then Ruby and Sonic gets up to go over to her lookout point.

"Hey, did Oobleck ask you why you wanted to be a Huntress? I mean... what did you tell him?" Yang asked her sister and Sonic.

Ruby pondered about that for a minute and then shook her head. "Hmm... No, he didn't. Weird. Oh, well; good night, guys!"

"Goodnight everyone." Sonic said as he followed her. "...this will be a long night…"

Yang looks disappointed in the lack of an answer. Blake is similarly troubled as she unrolls her mat, Weiss tries lying down but fails to sleep, Yang half-heatedly eats her dinner of bread rolls. Soon, all six of them are on their backs around the fire, weapons within easy access, wondering why they are there.

Ruby and Sonic, meanwhile, is sitting in the vacant windowsill of the room as Zwei goes over to her upon hearing the howling of Beowolves. She pets her pooch on the back.

"Don't worry. Things will be better tomorrow." Ruby said softly.

"I hope so too Rubes, we'll have to see what tomorrow holds." The Hedgehog Faunus said seriously.

 **To Be Continued...**


	9. Chapter 10 Mountain Glenn!

_**Hey guys, sorry that I didn't update last week since I'm overwhelmed with work from school. I got like two projects that are due. One for my 2nd period Math in two days and my 4th period. I'll try to update this Friday to keep up the slack. Enjoy chapter 10! Oh yeah! Once I'm done writing this, I'm going to see the RWBY movie tonight!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY goes to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum!**_

In the beautiful night of Vale, the view of General James Ironwood looking out from the landing docks of Beacon Academy to the city of Vale at night, a few airships hovering over the lit-up buildings. Walking up from behind him is Glynda Goodwitch.

"Trouble sleeping?" Glynda asked.

Ironwood looked back, gripping his shoulder with the other hand. "Arm was acting up."

Glynda shook her head. "Of course, so logically, you got out of bed, dressed yourself completely and decided to gaze menacingly out into the distance. What's wrong?"

"I've trusted him for years. We both have. I just... I can't help but feel like he's keeping us in the dark." Ironwood stated.

"Don't be ridiculous! You know very well that we are not the ones in the dark." She said defending Ozpin.

Ironwood chuckles humorously. "That makes it worse! I refuse to believe that a man that I've trusted for so long would act so... passively."

Glynda places a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder. "You're a good person, James. You've always done what you think is best for the people, even against strong protest. It's admirable. But it's high time you stopped talking about trust and started showing it… Ozpin has experience that the rest of us lack. And I think that's something worth remembering."

 **-Music: Kairi (Kingdom Hearts 2)-**

The full moon is shining over the ruined buildings of Mountain Glenn, and a lone Beowolf is searching through the rubble. It looks up briefly at the young girl who has it in her red crosshair scope, but Ruby just lowers Crescent Rose and sighs in tiredness at she keeps lookout over the destruction. Sonic was on a ledge with his Caliburn in hand looking around with his irides were white. The rest of her and Sonic's team is lying down on their sleeping mats around the fire with weapons nearby, and Doctor Oobleck is higher up, slumped down against the wall next to the hole in the ceiling/floor. The three members of RWBY and SSKT have their eyes closed, but Yang is the first to stop pretending.

Yang glanced at Blake's slumbering figure. "Blake, are you awake?"

Blake still had her eyes closed. "Yeah."

"Why do you think he asked us about being a Huntress? Like, what was he trying to say?" The Blond Buxom Girl asked her teammate.

"Maybe he was just curious." Blake answered.

Yang felt that there is more than that. "You think?"

"No."

"Weiss, are you awake?" Yang asked the Heiress.

"Of course I'm awake! You two are talking. And I think he... When I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But, it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a... moral gray area." Weiss said with a bit of distaste.

"That's putting it lightly." Blake muttered.

"Which is why I feel the need to make things right. If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it." She said.

"All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner named Adam. More of a mentor, actually. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be not perfect for everyone. I joined the Academy because I knew that Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the Academy, what will I - how can I undo so many years of hate?" The Cat Faunus asked looking sad.

Yang turned over on her belly. "I'm sure you'd figure it out. You're not one to back down from a challenge, Blake."

"But I am! I do it all the time! When you learned I was a Faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I ran! When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran! Even my Semblance! I was born with the ability to leap behind a shadow of myself; an empty copy that takes the hit while I run away!" Blake said in frustration.

"You have compassion Blake." A voice said from one of the boys' hammocks which was to be Tails. "You're not a coward. You have emotions, something that makes us human. Your partner must have been deep in the darkness to be the monster he is… my Uncle Merlin who is a wizard told me that no matter how deep your comrade is in the darkness, there's always light in them. And what you're feeling Blake is guilt. Guilt is what separates us from monsters like the Grimm. Accept yourself and your flaws, so there is hope for your partner to see the light before it's too late. But there's a limit to that; then you'll have to do the most hardest thing you had to do… sever the bond you have with your partner. It maybe heart wrenching but it saves you from their corruption. I'm planning to revive the legacy of my fallen clan by bring the world an era of peace and kindness… my parents believed in me to do so. I will not let them down."

"That… that was deep Tails… it's like you can read the hearts of every single thing on Remnant." Yang said in admiration at the Fox Boy who rubbed the back of his head. "At least you two have something that drives you. I've just kind of always, gone with the flow, y'know? And that's fine, I mean, that's who I am. But how long can I really do that for? I wanna be a Huntress, not really because I want to be a hero, but because I want the adventure. I want a life where I don't know what tomorrow will bring. And that'll be a good thing. Being a Huntress just happens to line up with that. I'm not like Ruby, she's always wanted to be a Huntress. It's like she said, ever since she was a kid, she'd dreamt about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day, and never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today."

"Well, she's still just a kid." Weiss pointed out.

"She's only two years younger. We're all kids." Blake said.

"Well, not anymore. I mean, look where we are! In the middle of a warzone and armed to the teeth!" Yang said in exasperation.

"It's the life we chose." Blake stated looking up at the ceiling.

Weiss nods. "It's a job. We all had this romanticized vision of being a Huntress in our heads! But at the end of the day, it's a job to protect the people! And whatever we want, will have to come second."

The apparently-sleeping Oobleck has a small smile when she finishes.

 **(Music Ends)**

Yang has taken up watch, allowing for Ruby and Zwei to sleep on the sleeping bag Yang had been lying on. Zwei suddenly wakes and stands up, causing Ruby to wake up.

"Huh? Zwei, it's late. Go back to bed." The Red Reaper said in a groggy tone. But Zwei runs off. "Zwei! Zwei! Ugh!" Ruby wanders out of the building, looking for her pet. "Zwei! Zwei, where are you? Zwei! Huh?" She spots Zwei urinating on some ruins. "Zwei, this is a wasteland! You literally could have done that anywhere!"

Zwei only barked in response.

WF Guard 1 heard Zwei's bark. "What was that?"

Having heard the WF Guard, Ruby hides behind some ruins.

WF Guard 2 looked at WF Guard 1. "What was what?"

"I thought I heard a Beowolf or something." WF Guard 1 said.

"Hmph. Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base. This place gives me the creeps." WF Guard 2 said walking with his fellow guard.

As the WF Guards walk away, Ruby and Zwei sneak around in the background, following them. They eventually reach a ruined building with a pair of metal doors, and Ruby hides behind a corner, holding Zwei out to watch them.

"Did they go in yet? One bark means yes." Ruby instructed Zwei.

The sound of the door closing echos out as Zwei barks in confirmation.

Ruby grins widely. "Oh! This is it! This is it!" She brings out a small scroll and tries to call her teammates. However, the screen says "Low Signal". "Aw man! Come on, we gotta get the others!"

Ruby and Zwei hurry off down the street. However, the asphalt beneath them suddenly sinks before caving in. Ruby grabs onto a ledge and catches Zwei. She tosses him up out of the hole and begins to attempt to pull herself up. However, the ledge she is holding onto breaks off, and she plummets into a huge cave filled with ruined buildings, far below the surface. She lands on a building up against a cavern wall, and as she gets up, a nearby door bursts open to reveal two other WF Guards, one of whom is Perry.

WF Guard came at her with his gun in hand aiming it at her. "Freeze!"

"Where did she come from?" WF Guard asked.

As the WF Guards walk forward, Ruby backs away only to end up on the very edge of the platform.

WF Guard grinned as he gotten closer to her. "You're a long way from home, little girl."

Ruby reaches back for her scythe, only to realize that she doesn't have it. Both guards approach her, and one of them grabs her arm. "Hey! Hands off!"

Ruby jerks her arm out of the guard's hand and starts punching him. It has very little effect, and he punches her in the face hard enough to knock her down.

WF Guard smirked. "The boss is gonna want to see this one…"

The guard kicks her in the head hard enough to knock her out.

Back to the two teams who were awake and getting ready for their second day of their White Fang search. Yang who was entering the room to check on her teammates and the boys who were ready to go.

Yang ran to Weiss. "Hey Weiss, it's your... Ruby? Hey, where's Ruby?"

"What?" Oobleck asked wondering what's the situation.

Zwei comes running into the room, barking. Which got Yang's attention.

"Zwei?"

Blake rose an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"Oh man! We gotta juice! Rubes is missing!" Sonic exclaimed getting his sword and running out.

Ruby awakes to the two WF Guards who caught her dragging her by both arms through the underground city. All around her, White Fang members are at work, doing various things such as piloting a Paladin to carry large shipping containers. There is a loud sound nearby as one of the White Fang members drops a large device.

"Hey, be careful! What are you trying to do, blow us to the moon?" WF Guard 3 asked being bit angered

WF Guard 4 sweats. "Sorry sir!"

"Hey boss! Found something you might want to see!" Perry stated as he got Roman's attention.

"Is it good or bad, Perry? Because let me tell ya, I have had a day." Roman mused as he got out of the railcar.

"Uh, it's a little girl?" The Faunus asked.

The Criminal Mastermind leans out through the doorway and sees Ruby. "That would be bad."

"That means Sonic and his pesky friends will be looking for her, we'll need to pick up the pace!" Eggman said being frustrated.

 **-Music: My World (Sonic Heroes)-**

Zwei leads Oobleck and Ruby's teammates to the hole that Ruby fell into, and Yang spots Crescent Rose next to the hole.

Yang picks her little sister's weapon. "Ruby's scythe!"

"Oh no." Said Blake with dread.

"Do you think she fell?" Tails asked.

Oobleck looks up. "Fell?"

"Down there." Shadow points to the hole.

Knuckles look as the hole and closed his eyes and then opened them. "This hole was made by an explosion! There's no fucking way that this was caused by an earthquake!"

Oobleck looks down at the hole. "Oh my. Of course! Of course, OF COURSE, OF COURSE!"

"What is it Doc?" Sonic asked turning to his teacher.

"How could I be so stupid?!" Oobleck asked himself in disbelief.

Shadow sighed rolling his eyes. "Dr. Oobleck, get to the point! We got a leader to save!"

"Mountain Glenn! Yes, an expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm! Previously home to thousands of people! Working people commuting to the city, the main city! Developed a subway system to the inner city! Grimm attacks increased! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter! City evacuates into the metro tunnels and what do they find? The southeast quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves!" The Caffeinated Doctor said in realization.

Yang rose an eyebrow. "Doc, what are you saying?"

"Yo Fire Girl, I feel tons of people underground, and Doc Chipmunk is right! There are tons of metro tunnels and one leads to Beacon which there is a train in that tunnel!" Knuckles said to Yang.

"They've been working in caves?" The Cat Faunus asked.

Oobleck shook his head. "No, no, Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time, thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense, and unique transportation; the city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main Kingdom! Sadly, without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start! As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival: They took up shelter beneath the city! In massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they had cut themselves off from the surface!"

"An underground village?" Sonic asked and answered.

"In a matter of speaking, yes. A safe haven. Until... an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern, filled with subterranean Grimm. After that, the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the world's largest tomb. If Ruby is down there… "Oobleck deploys his weapon. "we must find her…"

The Azure Faunus nods as he walked to the hole. _"Don't worry Rubes, we'll get ya out of there and put a stop to Roman and Eggman's scheme!"_ Sonic thought as he balled his fist.

"The White Fang and Eggman are going to regret meeting me if they lay a hand on her! Now I'm serious!" Sonic said with anger in his voice. "No more Mister Nice Guy! Boys! Let's wreck their base!"

Knuckles grinned as he spun his sais. "Yes! Finally! I never liked Mister Nice Guy anyways!"

Shadow smirked. "Heh, I actually agree with you Knuckles. Let's make some destruction."

Tails giggled but then drew his sword. "You two are a trip but let's make some havoc!"

Team SSKT, Team RWBY, and Doctor Oobleck jumped down the hole hoping to save Ruby and stop Eggman and Roman's scheme for good!

 **To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 11 No Brakes

_**Hello everyone! Pardon of my lack of update on Friday since I'm preparing for finals. I have my other class projects. So sorry if I'm not making it on the day I said I would do it. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY goes to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum!**_

We see Ruby being thrown across the floor by Roman. Seems Ruby is on thin ice now!

Roman who is laughing at her. "Wow! You are much more manageable without that over-sized gardening tool of yours."

Ruby gets up and charges at Roman, which he simply sidesteps, sending Ruby stumbling across the floor. "Grrr…"

Roman laughed again. "Oh man. You know, Perry, I really did need this."

Perry raises his thumb in agreement as Roman laughs.

Then Roman walks over to Ruby and aims Melodic Cudgel at her. "But seriously. How'd you find this place, Red?"

Ruby growls and then uses her Semblance to escape Roman and start running for an exit. Roman then gets up smiling, spins Melodic Cudgel in his hands and aims the handle at Ruby. He then fires the handle, which doubles as a grappling hook, at Ruby, catching her by her hood and allowing Roman to pull her back.

"I see you've got some tricks up your sleeve! Let me make this clear: We're not through here yet." A massive explosion sounds, causing Roman to look up. "Oh, what the... Perry, if you and the boys could take care of that? Kinda in the middle of something."

Perry nods and goes off to investigate the explosion just as another one sounds.

"WHAT is going on here?!" The Criminal Mastermind asked in annoyance.

 **-Music: Cold War (The Amazing Spider-Man 2)-**

A third explosion sounds and multiple White Fang members come running around the corner, some firing at an unknown enemy. Weiss, Blake, Yang, Zwei, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Oobleck run around the corner, much to Roman's annoyance. Ruby decides to take thing moment to try and escape, jumping on Roman's shoulders, then fleeing towards her friends.

"Somebody kill her!" He commanded.

Roman and the White Fang members around him open fire on Ruby, which she dodges and weaves between.

Sonic's eyes glowed a bit as his Caliburn had a white glow. "Oh no you don't Roman! Shirokko taifū (Sirocco Typhoon)!"

A huge gust of red wind sent Roman and the White Fang Members flying all over the place hitting the some the walls of the ruins breaking them. Roman hit the back of the train leaving him dazed, surprising he managed to recover from Sonic's attack and ran to the train.

Roman turns angrily to the White Fang member next to him. "Attach this cart and spread the word: We're starting the train."

The White Fang Member was surprised about the sudden order. "But we're not finished!"

Then with his patience at an end, Roman pins the White Fang member up against the wall with Melodic Cudgel. "Do it or you're finished!"

Ruby screeches to a halt as she realizes she's running towards a group of White Fang members. A huge explosion appears behind the White Fang members, sending them flying and reveling Yang behind them.

"Ruby!" Sonic and Yang called to the Reaper Girl in unison.

"Are you okay?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nods. "I'm fine, I'm fine! But listen! Torchwick's got all kinds of weapons and robots down there."

"What?!" Blake exclaims in surprise as she hands Ruby her weapon.

"Androids, mechs, they're all loaded up on the train cars!" Ruby said loading her weapon.

"Ahhhh, that's ridiculous. These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead-end." Oobleck said in disbelief.

 **"Get to your places, we are leaving now!"** Roman said over the speakers.

The train starts moving towards the tunnels.

"Well, it sounds like they're going somewhere." Sonic stated.

Ruby grabbed her scroll. "We need backup. Let me call Jaune."

"We have no signal in here, it's pointless to call Jaune." Tails said to Ruby.

"So, what do we do?" The Ice Queen asked.

Oobleck glanced at the train. "I believe we only have one option…"

Ruby and Sonic turned around. "We're stopping that train!"

 **(Music Ends)**

 **-Music: Radical Train [The Chase] (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)-**

Now, the train rushing through a tunnel, loaded with mechs. A White Fang member standing on the train hears a noise and looks outside the train to see rose petals. He brings out a communication device.

"I think they're on the—" The White Fang member falls down as Oobleck hits him in the head with his weapon.

Then with Roman in the front of the train as a White Fang member rushes in.

"Boss! They made it on the train!" A White Fang Member said to his boss in a panic.

He sighed as he shook his head. "Then grab some cargo and get them off the train!"

The White Fang member nods and leaves to follow Roman's orders.

"Man, animals, every one of them." The Criminal Mastermind muttered in annoyance. Then he looks awkwardly at the White Fang member sitting next to him. "Not you though, you're, heh, you're great."

Now to Team RWBY, Team SSKT, and Oobleck standing on top of the train.

"Hurry, children! We must get to the front and stop this train!" The Caffeine Teacher said to the two teams.

Weiss sees something blinking. "Err... Professor?"

Oobleck had a deadpan look. "Doctor…"

Weiss points down a hatch into the train. "What's that?"

Oobleck kneels down to take a look. "That my dear... appears to be a bomb."

Team RWBY and Team SSKT all cringe away from the hatch.

Shadow unsheathed his Arondight. "We've got enemies!"

Dozens of White Fang members can be seen climbing onto the top of the train.

"Well, I didn't expect them to go—" The Doctor stopped.

The bomb with an Eggman Logo underneath them charges up and starts beeping.

"FUCK! The bomb is activated! Haul ass!" Knuckles cried running ahead.

As Team SSKT and Team RWBY start running away, Oobleck stops Blake.

"Blake! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!" Oobleck said to the Cat Faunus.

Blake nods. "On it." Blake jumps down onto the connectors and gets ready to cut the connection, but as she does, the connection comes loose on its own. "Huh? It decoupled itself!"

"What?!"

"I guess he really doesn't want us on this train." Yang mused at this.

As Oobleck looks back at the detached cart, it explodes in the tunnel. "That's not good…"

Ruby is now standing next to another open hatch. "Err, neither is this!"

Tails was surprised at this. "Another bomb?!"

Oobleck looks around, then runs to the next train car. "No. No. No." He opens all the hatches. "They ALL have bombs!"

"WHAT?! WHAT IN HELL IS THIS?! THIS ISN'T JAMES BOND!" Knuckles shouted angrily.

The bomb under Team RWBY charges up and starts beeping and the cart they're on detaches itself, forcing Team RWBY to run to the next cart as Team SSKT was ahead dealing with the enemies.

"This doesn't make sense!" Shadow said balling his fist tightly in frustration.

Oobleck then turns around and watches the detached train car explode, only this time, it creates a hole allowing multiple types of Grimm to emerge. "Oh, dear…"

The horde of Grimm begin advancing quickly toward the runaway train.

Knuckles whipped his head behind him as he felt vibrations under his feet. "He's leading the fucking Grimm to the city!"

Weiss didn't get that. "What?"

"It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!" Oobleck stated.

Tails shook his head. "That's insane! Eggman and Roman are putting their plan on catastrophic levels right now!"

Another train car detaches itself.

Oobleck turns to Team RWBY. "We have to hurry! Tails, Blake, Weiss, Shadow, Yang, and Knuckles. You three, go below and try to stop those bombs!"

Ruby looked at their teacher. "What about us?"

Oobleck looks at Ruby and Sonic. "We're going to stop this train."

"Divide and conquer Ruby! It's up to us to hold the top and theirs to stop the train! Keep up!" Sonic said to her as he glanced forward.

The group moves forward. As the train continues towards it destination, White Fang members start to pilot multiple Atlesian Paladin-290s, and jump to the top of the train. Ruby, Sonic, Zwei, and Oobleck are shown running. A Paladin is seen charging towards them.

"We got a problem Doc!" Sonic said seeing it coming towards them.

Oobleck takes a sip from his thermos before transforming it into its weapon mode, a small flame burning at its tip. Zwei barks, prompting he's ready for an attack. He jumps and flips in the air, and Oobleck bats him, turning him into a small fireball. The Paladin is seen shooting, only for it to get knocked off the train by the combination attack. The Paladin tumbles on the train tracks, and then explodes when it hits a barricade. Another Paladin appears in front of Zwei, its guns aimed at him. Suddenly, multiple fire attacks hit it, and Oobleck swiftly knocks it off the train as well.

 **(Music Ends)**

Down below, Yang, Knuckles, Shadow, Weiss, Tails, and Blake enter the train car.

"Let's stop this crate!" Knuckles said spinning his sais.

"Be wary… I can feel some pretty strong foes up ahead." Shadow said seriously slowly walking ahead as his red irides vanished as he blinked.

Weiss then reaches into her pouch and gives Blake a magazine filled with Dust vials. "Here, this should help you."

Blake slides the mag into Gambol Shroud, and then the three of them charge forward. Suddenly, they are stopped when Neopolitan drops from the ceiling and stands in their way.

Yang had a serious look. "You guys go on ahead. This one's mine."

Knuckles popped his knuckles and neck. "I'll help you out Fire Girl, I've been itching for a fucking fight all day!"

 **-Music: Rising Dragon (Naruto Shippuden)-**

Blake, Tails, Shadow, and Weiss proceed forward. As Neo prepares for their attack, Yang fires a round to distract her, allowing the four to continue. Yang and Knuckles then steps forward toward their opponent, staring down as Neo gives a sinister smile. Yang unleashes a ranged shot, prompting Neo to flip backwards so as to avoid the blast, landing in a crouch. Yang proceeds to walk up to Neo as she stands up, where the two stare at one another, Neo with a smile and Yang with a frown. Yang tightens her fist, and throws a simple forward punch towards Neo's face, which is deflected with a white flash of unknown origin from Neo, causing Yang to stumble back. Neo opens her parasol, and the fight dashes forwards, unleashing a flurry of several punches, resetting each time instead of redirecting her blows, as Neo simply dodged each attack, moving her body swiftly in order to avoid them in a very laid back, but extremely effective style. With every unsuccessful punch, elbow, and kick, Yang continues moving forward as her last three blows bring her to a knee, where she attempts a roundhouse kick, allowing Neo to deliver a spinning hook kick, knocking Yang to the ground, the former's guard completely open on the left side. While on the ground, Yang growls in anger, to which Neo responds by performing a drop kick. However, Yang dodges by rolling away, and subsequently springing up to attack once again. Neo counters through a pull in redirection of force technique, pulling Yang's arm in with her own left arm, and performing a well-executed ax kick to hit Yang on the chin, before kicking Yang in the stomach with a perfect side kick. Neo then begins pushing Yang back via her parasol, now on the offensive, as Yang tries to counter her movements with Ember Celica. Neo is able to effortlessly push Yang back against a wall, until the latter shoots a blast directly towards the former's feet. Neo, however, simply backflips effortlessly, then barely evades Knuckles' kick as she lands perfectly on a metal container, before sitting, waiting for Yang and Knuckles' next attack. As Knuckles approaches her, Neo smiles, taunting him, before Knuckles unleashes another attack. Neo counters, and begins kicking Knuckles back making him hit the crates. Yang unleashes another blast from Ember, which Neo blocks. The two spar briefly, hand to hand, before Yang grabs Neo's foot, and pulls her closer to throw her, only for Neo to perfectly counter, before grappling Yang and using her momentum to throw her into the ceiling, knocking her unconscious. Neo slowly approaches, pulling out a small, cylindrical blade from her parasol. As Neo raises the blade, ready to kill Yang, then a fist struck her cheek as Neo lands rubbing her cheek. She glances at Knuckles whose outline was green, he smirked as he signaled her to come at him. Neo did just that as she did a hook kick which Knuckles caught her foot but Neo tried using her momentum to bring the red fighter down but Knuckles gripped Neo's legs and did a axe kick on her back. Neo recovered with a dark smirk on her face as she waited for Knuckles to have the next move. Knuckles charges at Neo at blinding speed which Neo's eyes widen a bit as she moved out of the way from his punch which broke the crate that she sat on and then a medium sized hole was on the floor. Knuckles who glanced at her with white eyes with his green aura flaring as his Jeidomōdo o bureijingu (Blazing Jade Mode) had a thumbs up then it was thumbs down. This didn't affect Neo as she had her parasol's cylindrical blade; Knuckles grabbed his sais as they had a red glow. Neo and Knuckles charge at each other as their blades clashed as they were in a sparring session till Knuckles missed Neo as her blade coming to his head Knuckles moved out of the way getting a cut on his cheek, blood oozed from the cut as. Knuckles grits his teeth baring his canines; Neo smirked with satisfaction but then she suddenly received a kick to her face, Knuckles entered a rapid fury of punches and kicks and then Knuckles ended his combo with an axe kick on her chin sending Neo to the ceiling and knocking her out. A mysterious masked lady clothed in black and red drops into the car from a portal. Then Knuckles glanced at the mysterious arrival as she sees Neo laying there and glances at Knuckles who had a black eye and a couple of cuts on his face. The mysterious arrival went in the portal and vanished.

Knuckles' aura disappeared as he blinked. "...what the hell is that?"

 **(Music Ends)**

In the next train car, Blake, Tails, Shadow, and Weiss are seen running, and then look at each other when they hear the sound of revving up ahead. A figure is then seen dragging a chainsaw along the floor. The camera pans up revealing the figure to be the White Fang Lieutenant.

"You go on ahead!" Shadow and Weiss said in unison.

Blake and Tails nods. "Got it!"

The Lieutenant chuckles menacingly as he holds up his chainsaw. The two Huntresses and Huntsmen-in-training charge forward, with Blake deflecting an attack as Weiss flips backward. Weiss then delivers multiple strikes at the Lieutenant, knocking him down. She then smiles at Blake and Tails as she proceeds to the next car. The Lieutenant gets back up, again chuckling menacingly.

 **-Music: Sand Ocean (F-Zero GX)-**

White Fang Lieutenant grinned evilly behind his mask. "Finally, I get to kill a Schnee…"

Weiss holds up Myrtenaster en garde and Shadow holds up Arondight. The Lieutenant runs towards Weiss as she raises her weapon defensively before using Myrtenaster to draw a pale blue circle in the air, forming a force-field. Cyan shock waves radiate from the center of the force-field as the Lieutenant tries, in vain, to saw through it. Weiss then knocks him back with a slash from her weapon. He attempts another overhead swipe, but Weiss points her weapon downwards and lets the chainsaw simply run down the side of it, creating sparks but missing her completely. She then spins and slashes him again, knocking him back. She flips gracefully over him, slashing at his head and landing on the other side of him. He gets up and spins around, viciously swiping towards her sideways with the chainsaw. She acrobatically lowers her body underneath it, dodging the blow and back flipping out of range before attacking in a series of slashes and stabs that throw him into the air and back onto the ground. She flips over him, facing him from another angle. Rising from the ground, he slashes towards her, but she ducks out of the way. After attempting another overhead slash, which she dodges again, he manages to briefly knock her back after the two weapons clash. However, his subsequent kick towards her meets only a pile of boxes, as she leaps onto the ceiling. She spirals downwards with her weapon outstretched, but he steps out of the way. She lands, before getting up, deflecting one of his attacks, performing a backflip and countering with a stab of her own, which sends him flying backwards. As he stands back on his feet, Weiss holds Myrtenaster in front of her and concentrates, mixing yellow Dust with a glyph to create a haste glyph beneath herself. Utilizing her speed powerup, Weiss charges forward and creates a series of glyphs that surround the Lieutenant. She leaps and begins ricocheting off each of the glyphs, slashing him extremely quickly each time she passes him, knocking him to the ground. Creating another glyph, Weiss attempts to stab him where he lies, but he rolls backwards, preventing her from doing so. She jumps in the air in order to attack him again, but he grabs her face before brutally raising her above his head and slamming her into the ground, causing debris to be flung around. He then throws her into the air and slashes at her with his chainsaw but Shadow roundhouse kicked him and then caught her. Shadow lets out a growl as his eyes glowed red a bit as he gently laid Weiss down on the wall next to the door. The Lieutenant charged at Shadow which his hand turned black as black orbs appeared as Shadow used his Burakkukaosusupia (Black Chaos Spear) which made the Lieutenant skid on the floor and then Shadow kicked his face knocking him back but the Lieutenant swung his chainsaw trying to slice Shadow's head off but it was worthless since Shadow became a black blur spinning around him causing black flames to form and then Shadow's sword turned it's MP 18 gun form and shot bullets which made the Lieutenant roll over behind the crates as Shadow's gun turned back to sword mode as he turned into a shadow and went to the dark corner of the room. The Lieutenant rose from his hiding place finding Shadow gone. Then Weiss was still knocked out, he lets out a chuckle as he revved his chainsaw getting ready to finish her but then the sound of a sword piercing flesh rang breaking the silence as the Lieutenant looked at the black sword which was at his chest, then Shadow ripped his blade from his chest as he fell.

"How pathetic…" Shadow said spitting on the Lieutenant's dead body as blood oozed out.

 **(Music Ends)**

In the next train car, Blake and Tails stops and grits her teeth when they're greeted by a familiar foe.

"Hello, kitty cat and fox freak You miss me? You know, we really gotta stop meeting like this. People are gonna talk…"

Blake feints and uses her Semblance combined with dust to create a fiery shadow of herself. Roman strikes it and it explodes, propelling him into the air. Blake jumps up and delivers some mid air strikes to knock him down, then lands in a fighting stance. Roman fires a blast from the Melodic Cudgel, and Blake uses dust to create a stone shadow of herself to take the blow. She leaps overhead and prepares to strike, only to feint again and create another shadow of herself with her Semblance. Roman blocks a flurry of attacks from Blake and tries to strike her with an overhead blow, but she dodges back and creates a frozen shadow that traps his weapon. As he tries to retrieve it, Blake performs a vertical slash that sends a shock wave down the train car, destroying the ice sculpture and knocking Roman into the door where he drops his weapon and then Tails did a butterfly kick sending him to the floor and then made contact with him as he did his Raitoningu rasen maru (Lightning Rasengan) electrocuting him making Roman yell in pain as spin and hit the door, he tried to get up but to find Blake's foot on his chest.

Roman chuckles nervously before his voice gets a dramatic change in tone. "Why are we fighting? I saw you at the rally, we're on the same side and you know it…"

"Zip it Roman! You're finished!" The Fox Boy barked holding his sword aiming it at his neck.

Roman cringes but chuckles. "Oh, still feisty. Soooo, what are we gonna do now? You think a little bow on top is gonna make people forget who you were? What you've done...?"

Tails sent a glance at Blake who was gritting her teeth at his words, Blake hears the door from leading to the previous train car open behind her, to see Shadow carrying Weiss. "Shadow! Thank goodness! What happened to Weiss?"

"Don't worry about her, she's just unconscious." The Dark Knight said looking at her.

 **-Music: Egg Emperor (Sonic Heroes)-**

Back to Ruby, Sonic, and Oobleck, the Doctor dodges a couple swipes from the Paladin, and then runs to the top of its head, and shoots it in its engine before jumping back down. Ruby then twirls Crescent Rose around a few times, and then she and Oobleck fire simultaneously at the Paladin's feet, knocking it off the train and Sonic fires a . The both of them then switch positions.

"Ruby! You go on ahead to where Sonic is!" Oobleck said to her.

"But-"

"Don't worry, Ruby. It's time... I teach them a lesson…" The Doctor said seriously.

The Doctor then goes to take on two oncoming Paladins. Before she leaves, Ruby notices the saddened Zwei looking up at her. She then smiles and motions him to go join his new friend.

"Go."

With that, Zwei expression changes dramatically and barks happily before running off to fight alongside the Doctor. Ruby then hurries to the front of the train. The remaining members of Team RWBY and Team SSKT then reemerge from the train cars to rejoin their leader. Ruby is seen with a worried face as the fast-approaching train is about to make a head-on collision with a heavy duty wall up ahead.

"What do we do?" Blake asked.

Ruby and Weiss smile at each other, and the latter forms an ice shield to protect her teammates then Knuckles made a rock shield over everyone, bracing themselves for the impending crash. The train crashes into the wall, the explosion causing the screen to go white.

The camera then switches to Sonic's first person perspective as he recovers from his shell shock. He hears the sound of an emergency alarm blaring as his vision comes back with buildings into his view. Sonic turns his head to the lower right and sees Blake and Yang slowly getting back up, then Tails and Knuckles coughing as the dust settles. He turns his head again and sees Weiss and Shadow sitting up against a large piece of debris, who also gives a thumbs up at their team leader signaling they're okay. Then Sonic stands up. The team of huntresses and huntsmen then notice, much to their worry, that they have returned to the central part of Vale, and multiple civilians in the area notice them among the debris. Ruby then hears the sound of low rumbles and growls from behind them. Suddenly, a giant King Taijitu emerges from the hole, and multiple Grimm start pouring into Vale. The civilians scream as they attempt to flee the chaos. The sounds of screams and roars fill the air, and all Team RWBY and Team SSKT can do is watch in horror. Cut to a close up on Ruby, her expression changes from worried and scared to angry and determined. The alarm continues to blare but then a golden glow came from Sonic.

"Boys! We got a horde of Grimm to clean up! So let's do this! Knight Style!" Sonic said with a grin as his golden aura expanded.

 **To Be Continued...**


	11. Chapter 12 Breach!

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating last week but I was on a trip to North Carolina and now I'm back! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Sonic goes to SEGA and RWBY goes to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum!**_

We see Jaune sleeping during the night inside Team JNPR's dorm room.

Jaune turns on his left side. "Waffles…" Jaune suddenly wakes up to a call on his Scroll, with the ringtone "It's a Big Ursa!" blaring as he picks it up. "Hello?"

Jaune hears noise for six seconds from Ruby's Scroll before the call ends. "Uh, Ruby?"

Later on, Team JNPR walks at dawn towards their Bullhead. Then with Jaune was talking to his team about the six calls he got from Ruby.

"I'm sure they're fine." Pyrrha reassured her leader with a smile.

Jaune glanced at Pyrrha. "You think?"

"Probably a butt dial…" Nora muttered causally.

"Team RWBY and Team SSKT has always performed exceptionally in the field. We should be focusing on our own mission." Ren stated.

Nora smiled widely. "We're gonna be deputies!"

"I just got this feeling... I don't know." The Blond Knight said shaking his head.

Pyrrha now had a worried look. "Jaune…"

Suddenly, alarms ring out as they see the city up in smoke, Jaune's eyes widen a bit but then narrowed as a small flicker of white fire burned in his eyes as a faint roar of a lion was echoing.

"We're changing our mission. Everyone on board!" Jaune commanded in an affirmative tone.

As the team heads toward their Bullhead, Jaune does a headcount to make sure that no one is left out.

"Ren, we'll make it to that village another time. Take us into the city!" He said patting the Ninja's shoulder.

As the Bullhead takes off, Mercury Black, Cinder Fall, and Emerald Sustrai watch nearby.

"You don't think…" Emerald started.

Mercury nods and smirks. "Sure looks like it."

"That's still days away!"

"So? What do we do?"

Then Emerald and Mercury looked at Cinder as she makes her decision.

 **-Music: Chokkaku (Bleach: The Hell Verse)-**

Team RWBY, the Grimm, and the citizens were watching the golden light spectacle in awe. Sonic who was bathed in golden light was grinning at the Grimm till something magnificent happened; Sonic don golden armor and then a red cape, then his blade Caliburn had a golden field around the blade. Then Shadow with a black aura don dark gray and red metal forehead visor, dark gray and silver torso armor, silver and red gauntlets with golden wrist rings, dark gray lower leg armor, dark gray, red and silver metal shoes with golden ankle rings. Knuckles who had a green aura smirking as he don redwood and silver metal helmet with visor, redwood and silver torso armor, silver gauntlets, redwood and golden forearm gauntlets, redwood and silver lower leg armor, electric crimson, gray and green metal shoes. And Tails who had a yellow and electric aura now his eyes turned orange, his pupils were a rectangular shape, red highlights over his eyes, and wearing a red trench coat with black flames at the hemline.

" **Uwabe dake: Ekusukaribāmōdo!"**

" **Uwabe dake: Sā ransurottomōdo!"**

" **Uwabe dake: Gau~ein kyō mōdo!"**

" **S** **ējimōdo!"**

 **(Music Ends)**

 **-Music: Savior Of Song [ feat. MY FIRST STORY ] (** **Arpeggio of Blue Steel)-**

A white light shone brightly as the powered up Team SSKT lands, then the light vanished. The King Taijitu unleashes a mighty roar, signalling the Grimm to attack. Ruby plants Crescent Rose on the ground before kicking away the Grimm and then Excalibur Sonic aids Ruby as he swings Excalibur as his attack called the Tsuin doragon no shūchū hōka (Barrage of the Twin Dragons) turned the Grimm to sliced the Grimm in half before imploding in a blue explosion, Yang propels herself upwards, performing aerial bombardments with Ember Celica on the Grimm before three Giant Nevermores send her hurtling to the ground; Sir Gawain created pillars of rock and steel to give Yang a place to land on and then he planted his blades in the ground rose both of his armored hands and released a red blast which destroyed the Nevermores which was Sir Gawain's Barukan no kazan bakuhatsu (Vulcan's Volcano Explosion), Blake Belladonna slashes a Beowolf with Gambol Shroud before firing on the other approaching Grimm, coming up behind her was Sage Tails Sējiāto: Kaminari biggu-dama rasen-jō sufia (Sage Art: Lightning Big Ball Spiraling Sphere) which the Fox Boy had a very large spinning disk and he threw it at Grimm which sliced the Grimm in a big explosion. Weiss Schnee slashes three Beowolves, before summoning a glyph to conjure up an ice blade, as for Sir Lancelot; his sword had 3 black glyphs, then a black fiery aura covering it, then one mighty swing from Arondight made two large snakes made off of the black fire which was his Kingu to kuīn: Kuro to aka atomikkuburasuto (King and Queen: Black and Red Atomic Blast) which massive snakes consumed in black and red energy blast that the Grimm and were obliterated in a black explosion. Yang, back on the ground, sends several cars flying towards the Grimm. As Ruby finishes slashing at a Grimm, she notices the King Taijitu ready for the attack, until she also sees Nora Valkyrie flying on her Magnhild hammer towards the King Taijitu, slamming it on the head and killing the beast.

"Nora Smash!" She called smiling being her usual self.

Jaune, Pyrrha, and Ren came onto the scene

"Let's move!" Pyrrha commanded as her comrades scattered to choose their targets.

"Okay, who's first?" Jaune asked.

Jaune turns around to notice a giant Ursa standing behind him. "Oh-oh-okay, you're first, huh? Okay, no, that's fine. Totally fine, done this before, done this before…"

With a mighty scream, Jaune slashes the Ursa several times before it falls. Pyrrha smiles, as she notices his improvement. A few feet from the fallen Ursa, Sun and Neptune arrive, flashing their badges.

"Nobody move! Junior detectives!"

"We have badges so you know it's official!"

 **(Music Ends)**

 **-Music: Caffeine [feat. Lamar Hall] (RWBY)-**

A fleet coming from the Atlesian Military, consisting of dropships deploying Atlesian Knight-200 units and the flagship of James Ironwood. Sun and Neptune react in awe of the fleet as Sun drops his badge to the floor. As Team RWBY and Team SSKT looks up in the sky, an Ursa takes the opportunity to attack Ruby from behind. However, it is gunned down by a dropship machine gun. As the robotic Knights deploy, they start gunning down the Grimm. Two of the Knights are stampeded on by a Boarbatusk, but a separate group of three Knights fire on an Ursa, and another Ursa has fallen from a Knight's punch. Cinder nods her head, signalling Mercury and Emerald to attack the Grimm as she walks off. As an Ursa receives the business end of Mercury's Boots, at least half a dozen assorted Grimm stand in front of Emerald. It turns out that Emerald's Weapons are actually a pair of bladed, revolver shaped pistols firing Dust particle lasers at the Grimm. The Grimm pack learn this the hard way, when all but a single Ursa fall while charging at Emerald. Emerald quickly transforms her pistols into kopis blades, flipping and slashing at the rampaging Ursa to kill it. Out of the opening comes Zwei, followed by Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck in a damaged Atlesian Paladin-290. An airship arrives, dropping off Team CFVY and Professor Peter Port. As Yatsuhashi Daichi is surrounded by a pack of Grimm, he swings his mighty greatsword on the ground, unleashing a shockwave. Velvet Scarlatina and Fox Alistair respectively kick and punch the Grimm, and Fox unleashes a combo of slashes and punches that make a spiked Ursa explode, impaling the nearby Grimm with its spikes.

Coco gives Fox a light pat on the butt. "Nice hustle, Fox. Good job."

Coco approaches a large Beowolf. "You just destroyed my favorite clothing store. Prepare to die." She spits on the ground.

Coco, after swatting away its right hand, kicks the Beowolf in the crotch. She, as it falls to the ground and looks at her, leans down and slams her bag onto its head. She effortlessly swats away more beowolves, and the rest of Team CFVY resume fighting. Velvet steps forward, about to open her box.

"Hey, come on, you just spent all the semester building that up. Don't waste it here." Coco said to Velvet who nodded.

Coco then transforms her handbag into a giant minigun, and starts firing, slaughtering the advancing horde of Grimm, including a Death Stalker and three Nevermores. Port and Oobleck regroup at the opening, nodding their heads. They fire their weapons at the approaching Grimm, while Glynda Goodwitch mops up the remnants and immediately closes the opening with the power of telekinesis. Later on, everyone meets in the pavilion as Roman Torchwick is escorted by Mercury and Emerald towards an Atlesian airship.

 **(Music Ends)**

"Oh, I can't believe that you caught me, you've really taught me the error of my ways." Roman faked surprised and when he felt a tug from an Atlesian Knight, who grabs him by the arm. "He-hey, watch the hat!"

Emerald and Mercury then approach Ruby and they smile at each other. Team JNPR is seen exchanging smiles, Sun and Neptune bump fists, Team CFVY likewise smile at each other, and Port and Oobleck do the same while Glynda watches from behind. Team SSKT looks up at the pink sunset colored sky with smiles. Afterwards, Team RWBY, Team SSKT, and Zwei are sitting on the edge of Beacon's landing platform, overlooking the City of Vale from across the lake.

 **-Music: FOREVER HERE (Fairy Tail)-**

Yang smiled. "Well, we did it."

Blake nods with a small smile. "We did it."

"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm gonna be seriously disappointed." Weiss said which got incredulous looks from Team SSKT.

"Weiss, a two-headed snake literally crushed a bakery. I wouldn't count on it." The Blond Buxom girl said.

Ruby nods with her smile. "Plus, I mean, we didn't solve everything. A lot of people were hurt, and we still don't even know why they did this, or who that mystery girl was."

"Well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending." Weiss added shaking her head.

"We might not have all the answers, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars. And I think that's something we could be proud of." Blake said getting her teammates agreement with her.

"Speaking of answers, you four have explaining to do!" Weiss said pointing at Team SSKT who cringed. "What was light show? I haven't seen a type of Semblance before so start talking!"

"Busted…" Sonic muttered shaking his head.

"This is something you four won't get, but you insist." Tails cleared his throat and then gave Weiss a stern stare. "Well our Semblances are based from the elements. Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, Darkness, and Light, our Semblance is based from the "Elemental Knights" who wield the "Blades of Elements." Myself as lightning; reasons why is because I used to have a fear of lightning till I learned to conquer my fear since I have a fox inside me who controls lightning and mixed with senjutsu, ninjutsu, and fuinjutsu which belong to my clan. The Uzumaki and Senju."

"Myself as the wielder of wind; you ladies will hardly believe me once I tell you this but I was summoned into the world of King Arthur by the Royal Wizard who was running from King Arthur known as Merlina. She told me to find the sleeping sacred sword "Caliburn" but I had to fight a dragon to get to it but once I obtained it; Caliburn and I weren't very good buddies till we embarked on a journey of knighthood which Caliburn gave me the rank as "Sir Sonic, Knight of the Wind" because of my speed and mindset. And then when we were on a wild goosechase by Merlina who tried to make the Medieval times last forever, we obtained the power of Excalibur which gives me way past cool armor." Sonic explained smirking at Team RWBY's expressions.

"Eh, not much to know about me but I'm the last of my race and guardian of my Tribe's most prized possession and the most powerful thing in the universe, the Master Emerald which contains infinite power, I'm destined to protect it forever ever since my first breath. So the reason for my element, my resolve is solid as stone and my will is steadfast and immovable as a rock. Then as Sonic told me that I was a knight from his little trip from Medieval land which I think he's still nuts." Knuckles said looking at Sonic who rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Knucklehead." The Azure Faunus stated ignoring Knuckles' comment.

Shadow closed his eyes as he sighed. "Well… the reason of my element was the pain and suffering I went through in my past… back 50 years ago, I wasn't born from a woman. I was created. An artificial life form created from the DNA of an alien race called the "Black Arms." I was titled the "Ultimate Life Form" in the eyes of my creator and fathers. Professor Gerald Robotnik and Black Doom. My purpose was to be a cure for his granddaughter Maria Robotnik, who I never realized that I would be attached to her… she was… the only friend I had till that day. The day that Maria died. GUN Soldiers stormed a colony that the Professor created which was named the "Space Colony ARK." The government feared me that I was a weapon of mass destruction so they tried to capture me but I was ordered by the Professor and take Maria with me to escape… we almost did till a GUN soldier was armed with a pistol and I was inside the escape pod unable to escape. The soldier warned Maria 3 times to step away from the lever that would help me escape… but as for her final act of bravery, she pressed the lever and… then she was shot… I saw her blood ooze from the wound. Maria used the last of her breath to make me promise her to keep the planet safe and people happy… that's when I last saw Maria… then I was awakened by Eggman not realizing that he was the grandson of the Professor and I was willing to obey him as my heart burned with hatred and the darkness took my heart. So I joined Eggman's conquest, and that night when I met Sonic. Then I helped Eggman gather all seven Chaos Emeralds which powered up the Space Colony ARK's secret weapon. Labelled "Planet Destroyer" "The Eclipse Cannon" so I can show humanity that what they done to me and to Maria once I killed them all but things went out of order when Professor Gerald had the ARK sent to the planet destroying when it impacts. Sonic and I teamed up for the first time as we stopped the ARK from falling but at the cost of my life… then later I was awakened. So I determined to stay on neither side. Light and darkness, but I discovered a small grey path that I follow to this day… I have a hole in my heart that can't be healed…"

Team RWBY took in the information that was given to them. Weiss looked at Shadow who was looking at the sunset with a melancholy look and then looked away with a frown but she bit her lip to keep from crying but the tears were there falling from her cheeks.

"Well you ladies have it! Our Semblances, so now what?" Sonic asked everyone trying to clear up the mood.

"I suggest training for the tournament, but I guess we have that covered at this point." Tails said.

Blake glanced at the Fox Boy. "So then…"

"Uhh... Time for bed?" Ruby suggested.

"Please." Yang pleaded.

Blake nods. "Absolutely."

"Yes." Weiss muttered trying to hide the emotions from her voice.

Yang yawned and stretched her arms. "I'm going to sleep forever."

"Amen…" Knuckles added yawning.

Team RWBY, Team SSKT, and Zwei then stand up and heads back towards Beacon's main campus.

 **(Music Ends)**

Vale's Government Council calls on Ozpin, who responds in his office. The headmaster aloofly stares outside his window.

 _ **"Ozpin?! Ozpin!"**_ Councilman 1 called.

Ozpin turns his chair towards his desk. "Yes, Councilman."

A video feed of the councilmen is shown on a holographic screen with Ironwood's video feed in the corner.

 _ **"You've left us no choice! The Vytal Festival tournament cannot be broadcast, let alone held, if we are unable to ensure the safety of the citizens."**_ Councilman 1 said seriously.

Ozpin sips from his cup. "..."

Councilman 1 cleared his throat. _**"Therefore, we have reached out to the Atlas Council and together have decided that the best action is to appoint General Ironwood as head of security for the event."**_

Ironwood nods. "Thank you, Councilman. Our Kingdom is happy to lend as many troops as it takes to ensure that the event runs smoothly and safely as possible."

 _ **"And we thank you, General."**_ The Councilman thanked him.

"Will that be all?" Ozpin asked sipping his drink.

 _ **"For now. But after this festival comes to a close, we are going to have a serious discussion about your position at Beacon Academy. General Ironwood's reports over the last few weeks have left us somewhat... concerned. I am sure you understand."**_ Councilman said.

The faceless councilman's video feed disappears, leaving Ironwood's video feed alone with Ozpin. They silently stare at each other for a moment.

 _ **"This is the right move, Ozpin. I promise, I will keep our people safe, you have to trust me."**_ Ironwood stated.

Ironwood hangs up the video call. Ozpin then turns his chair around to look at the large Atlesian Airship outside his window.

Ironwood, looking towards Beacon and Ozpin's office through a window. "You brought this on yourself…"Ironwood then walks toward a heavily guarded Roman in his holding cell, albeit without his signature hat. "Leave us."

The soldiers leave Ironwood alone, so that he can talk to Roman.

"I've been informed that so far you've refused to co-operate with the authorities." Ironwood said sternly.

Roman smirked darkly. "I know this might be hard to believe, General, but uh... I'm not the biggest fan of local law enforcement."

"How about the world's strongest military power?" Ironwood asked.

Roman tapped his chin. "Hmm.. first impressions... not great."

Ironwood leaned toward Roman with a steely expression. "I'm going to give you one chance. Who's really behind all this?"

Roman had his dark grin. "Isn't it obvious? You're looking at him."

Ironwood takes a look at Roman for a moment. "Hm.. Very well then." Ironwood starts walking away.

Roman chuckled. "What's the matter, General? I thought you wanted to talk."

"The council's given me custody over you for as long as I see fit. So you can make yourself comfortable. I can be sure that you'll have plenty of time to talk." The Iron Hearted General said.

Roman rolled his eyes. "Oh, wonderful. Hehehe…"

Roman's face as he laughs. His holding cell door closes.

Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald meet discreetly at a rooftop.

Cinder smiled darkly. "All in all, I call today a success."

"Those stupid kids really made a mess of things… but those four boys will be a big problem. Have you seen them? With powers like that, we might as well call this a bust." Emerald stated shaking her head.

"Yeah. A lot of Faunus didn't make it out the tunnels. You still think the White Fang's gonna listen to us?" Mercury asked.

"No, but they'll listen to me." A voice said.

A tall man with red hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back is brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance is the mask he wears, which obscures his eyes and upper face. His Faunus heritage appears to be that of a bull, as two horns can be seen on either side of his head. This mask is whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, flame-like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side, presumably to allow for vision. This may be a redesigned version of the Grimm masks typically worn by most members of the White Fang. Adam wears a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design. He wears long black pants and black shoes that are red on the bottom, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the Greek letter Ω (Omega), the last letter in the Greek alphabet. His name is Adam Taurus.

Yang and Knuckles were walking together in the Beacon Academy courtyard towards the mysterious swordswoman, who came after Knuckles' fight with Neo before.

Knuckles rose an eyebrow but then his widen a bit. _"This can't be Yang's…"_ Knuckles thought in shock and realization.

The mysterious swordswoman removes her mask, revealing herself to be Raven Branwen, similar to Yang in appearance which Knuckles' jaw dropped but then he looked at Yang who had a shocked look but then he felt her anger rising.

"Yang, we have a lot to talk about." Raven said.

Yang whose eyes have turned red and Knuckles' eyes turned green as the scene turns black.

 **To Be Continued… In Book 3.**


End file.
